


Howl for the Viper

by pedromandosimp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Oberyn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedromandosimp/pseuds/pedromandosimp
Summary: Victoria Stark, the eldest daughter of Ned and Catherine Stark, is offered as a wife to Prince Oberyn Martell in order for Westeros to fix ties with Dorne. She doesn't want to be the wife of some man-whore who will never love her. But she soon finds herself falling for him, and he for her. And when tensions rise in Kings Landing, Oberyn will protect what is his.Starts off a few years before season one.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 113
Collections: Game of Thrones





	1. Winter is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses!

“Don’t worry about them Jon, you’re a better man than they are,” Victoria reassured her brother after Robb and Theon taunted him for the millionth time. Jon was a bastard, but he was the kindest soul she knew. He gave her a soft smile, she was his favorite of his siblings.

“Thanks Toria,” he replies. 

Jon had a soft spot for his sisters, especially Victoria, since they were close in age they had gotten along well growing up. Victoria was twenty years old, a beautiful young woman that any man would be lucky to call his wife.

Victoria makes her way to the center of Winterfell and finds Arya picking a fight with Sansa, yelling at each other. She sighs and goes over.

“Hey!” She makes them look at her. “What is going on?”

“Arya stole my bracelet!” Sansa yells. “No, I didn’t! You lost it!” Arya yells back. Victoria grabs the bridge of her nose, Sansa and Arya were always fighting like this, and at this point it was just annoying. 

“Arya, did you steal her bracelet?” Tori asks her calmly. 

“No, I didn’t, promise,” She looks up with her big brown eyes that contrast Victoria’s blue ones that matched Sansa’s more. Victoria was a mix between them, she had the dark hair like Arya, but the blue eyes like Sansa. 

“Well Sansa, if she says she didn’t take it, then believe her,” Tori says in an older sister tone. Sansa scoffs, “ridiculous.”

Their mother walks out to them.

“Victoria, your father needs to speak with you,” She says in an unmoving voice. Tori knows that tone from her mother doesn’t mean anything good. Tori nods, “of course mother.”

Tori makes her way back to the castle, she passes Robb on the way and he gives her a look, that looks apologetic. What does everyone else know that she doesn’t? Artemis, her direwolf see’s her walk by and joins her. “Hey girl, you know what’s going on?” Victoria sometimes spoke to Artemis like a person, she liked that all Artemis could do was listen. She gets to her father’s den and knocks on the door.

“Come in,” says the kind voice of her father. She pushes the door open and enters the room, Artemis right by her side, “you called for me father?”

“Indeed, there is something we need to discuss, the king and I have chosen a husband for you.” The color drains from her face. He had always promised to let her choose your husband, he knew that she wanted to marry for love, not duty.

“What?! Father, you said I could marry for love.” She reminds him.

“The king has asked me to offer you as a wife, to fix ties with a land.” He goes on, “Victoria you are twenty years old, my eldest daughter, I can’t have you waiting around forever. The marriage has already been agreed upon by us and the other house.”

“It’s not fair father,” Tori say sternly.

“Life isn’t fair, daughter.” He replies.

“What land and what house?” she questions, hoping for a good answer. But he sighs and that concerns her.

“Dorne, House Martell.” 

_ No. Not that whore Prince.  _

“You are to marry Prince Oberyn.” He says.

“Father, he is nearly twice my age, and you know his reputation! Plus, he has a paramour!” Victoria yells, anger radiating off of her. Artemis stiffened next to her, sensing the sudden change of emotion in the room.

“Once he is married his paramour will be out.” He sighs, knowing this would be her reaction. “I don’t like it daughter, believe me, but the king wants to fix ties with Dorne. It is already done.”

“I’ll be miserable the rest of my life because you don’t know how to tell your friend no,” she complains.

“We leave for King’s Landing in the morning, pack what you need.” 

  
.....  
  
  


Victoria sits by the fire with Jon that night, confiding in him about her distaste for this arrangement. Her wolf lying her head in her lap, and Tori softly petting her.

“Of all the lords and princes, I get betrothed to him, the red viper, the whore prince of Dorne,” she rambles on.

“Well I could always kill him,” he looks at her, and they both laugh. “Seriously though, if he harms you, I won’t hesitate to fight him. You’ll always have me sister.”

“But I’ll be far away in Dorne, I’ll have no one there, my to-be husband will spend his nights with other women,” Toria sighs, dreading the life that will await her. 

“I know you always wanted to love the man you marry, maybe you’ll learn to love him. Not all noble couples love each other in the beginning,” wisdom coming out with his words.

“I doubt it.” She states and stands up, “I’m going to bed.”

But she doesn’t sleep at all that night. She had been promised to Oberyn Martell, the red viper. She’s heard stories about him, he is a fierce warrior in combat, well-travelled, arrogant, charming, smart, but can’t keep his cock out of whores. She’s going to be married to a man that she knows is going to be unfaithful to her constantly. She’s going to be unhappy for the rest of her life. 

.....

In the morning a maid helps her get dressed into her corset and dress. Her bags had already been taken out to the carriage. She looks into her mirror and takes a deep breath. She is leaving her life at Winterfell behind.

She knew she would eventually, but now it was actually happening. She loved the north. Sure, it was cold, but Victoria was a Stark, she was a Direwolf. She may be marrying a snake, but she’ll always be a wolf at heart. 

Tori made her way to the outside of the castle, her family was saying goodbye to her father. She walked over to her mother. Catherine took her face into her hands, “be brave my cub,” she says with a smile. Tori feels a tear go down her cheek as she pulls her mother in for a hug. 

“I’ll try, mother,” you pull away from the hug and make your way down the family.

“Can you two try to get along? Please?” Toria looks at both her sisters, they glance a side-eye at each other and then give her a small nod. “Thank you. And you two,” she looks down at Bran and Rickon, “stay out of trouble,” she smiles and playfully pokes at each of them as they giggle.

She gives Jon an extra long hug when she reaches him, “I’ll miss you brother.”

“I miss you as well sister, don’t die in that Dornish heat,” he jokingly says. 

Then she gets to Robb, her older brother who had always protected her growing up. She and Robb were the eldest children, Robb being only three years older than her. 

“You let me know if we need to go to war with Dorne, sister,” a small smile on his lips and Tori lets out a faint laugh. “You show that viper that he is no match for a wolf.”

“Always. Winter is Coming to Dorne.” She says with a smile. 

“Winter is Coming,” he says back. Victoria turns to her father.

“Are you ready daughter?” He asks.

“One more thing,” she looks over to the wolves playing together, “Artemis, come on girl.” Artemis breaks her attention from the others and comes running over and jumps into the carriage.

“We can’t take a wolf to King’s Landing, and you can’t take her to Dorne.” Her father says with a stern look.

“Either she comes or I don’t. And if this Prince Oberyn wants any chance at bedding me as his wife, he will allow Artemis to come to Dorne as well.” Victoria snaps back, Ned grimaces when she mentions Oberyn bedding her, his daughter. Victoria notices the smiles on Jon’s and Robb’s faces when she says this, obviously proud of their sister holding her ground as a Stark.

He shakes his head, knowing her stubbornness, “very well.” He helps her into the carriage, and then sits beside her. Victoria takes one last look at her family, unknowing of when she’ll see them again when she starts a new life in Dorne. 

  
  



	2. The Red Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prince Oberyn Martell, my lady,” the other one interrupts and takes Victoria’s hand, bending slightly to place a kiss on her knuckles, never breaking eye contact with her. She blushes, she hadn’t expected him to be this attractive, and that accent he has is sexy, despising him might be a little harder than she thought. 

The journey to King’s Landing was long. Victoria had only been once before, when she was a child of about seven years old. But she remembers seeing the view of the Red Keep for the first time, and it looks the same as they approach it now. They reach the gates, going through them and stop at the front doors to the keep. She feels her stomach feel uneasy being here, knowing that she’ll be meeting her future husband soon. When would he arrive? Or was he already here?

How long till she would have to marry? Would she get a chance to learn the man that she is to call husband? Would he even have any interest in her? Would he be kind to her or would he be cruel? Her mind raced with questions, hoping that she would get all good answers.

Victoria follows her father in, Artemis walking beside her. They go to the Throne room where King Robert is sitting and his family sitting in their respectful places. There’s two other men seated, obviously brothers from how similar they look. Are they Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn? She doesn’ know which is which, but she can guess Oberyn might be the one who’s stare she can feel burning a hole in her face.

“Ned, wonderful to see you! I’m glad your travels went well,” the king says gleefully.

“And they brought a beast, how lovely,” the queen interjects with sarcasm in her voice. Toria places your hand around Artemis’s face and gives her a gentle pet. 

“My king, we are glad to finally be here,” Ned greets back to the king. The one man sitting just to the side is still staring intently at Victoria. 

“Is that Victoria? Gods, last time I saw you, you were still just a wee girl, look at the beautiful woman you have become,” the king now speaking to her.

She bows her head, “Thank you, my king.” But she hated when men talked about her beauty, she was more than just a pretty face. She was the daughter of Catherine Stark, she was smart, and had her own dreams. She hated that men treated her like some toy.

“These other guests are Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn of house Martell,” the man on the throw raises his arms toward the two men sitting in the chairs to the side, and they now stand up and walk over to Ned and Tori. 

The one walking over and looking directly at her _, fuck he is attractive_. He has olive colored skin, that his yellow robe compliments well. His hair is dark, almost black, with small streaks of grey on the sides by his ears. He has a jawline that could cut like a knife. He has dark brown eyes, that have a certain mystery and excitement in them, but also tenderness. 

as the other one speaks, “it is an honor to meet you Lord Stark, I’ve heard great things about you, I am Prince Doran, and this is my brother-” 

“Prince Oberyn Martell, my lady,” the other one interrupts and takes Victoria’s hand, bending slightly to place a kiss on her knuckles, never breaking eye contact with her. She blushes, she hadn’t expected him to be this attractive, and that accent he has is sexy, despising him might be a little harder than she thought. 

Victoria does a curtsey to him and his brother once Oberyn released her hand, her eyes gazing down, finally breaking away from Oberyn’s. Her father does a slight bow, “Lord Eddard Stark and my daughter Victoria Stark.”

“Good, now that we are all acquainted, Ned, we have set the date to be two weeks from now, in order to have everything prepared.” The king bellows from his seat.

Two weeks. Two weeks until she marries this handsome Dornish prince standing in front of her. He may be handsome, but he still has his reputation of everything else. 

“In the meantime, you two are to make yourselves at home, and the Prince and Lady can come to know each other if they wish,” he orders and Oberyn shoots a glance at her. She can only imagine what he is thinking, but she doesn’t imagine he is thinking about conversation with her. She would not be seduced by his good looks and charms.

….

Victoria was in the chambers she had been assigned to, he father’s being down the hall. She had been assigned a handmaiden as well, her name was Amabel. She was undoing her corset. Artemis was laying on the bed.

“Are you pleased with your match, my lady?” She asks quietly from behind her. 

“I don’t know him, and if his reputation is true, I don’t know if I will. I don’t wish to be a wife that turns a blindeye to her husband’s unfaithfulness, but he is notorious for being in bed with women and even men. If that is to be my life, no I won’t be happy,” Victoria admits this. She doubts Oberyn plans to change his ways. 

“Well you just have to make him desire you the most. If he desires you, he won’t want any whores,” Amabel suggests, and it’s not a bad idea, but Tori would have to wrap her head around trying to seduce him then. Amabel finishes with the corset and Tori slides it off. She grabs the nightgown and slips it on over her head. 

“Can you grab me a glass of wine off the table, then you are free for the night, ” Victoria asks her, and Amabel is almost surprised. Ned and Catherine raised their children to treat servants kindly, they would not have their children being spoiled brats, like she noticed the king’s heir was at dinner. 

Dinner. For not being able to take his eyes off her when they arrived, Oberyn hardly even glanced at her during dinner. He instead seemed more focused on Tywin Lannister, the Queen’s father. Victoria knew why, Tywin was the reason there was a wedge between the lands, that Victoria was being offered up in an attempt to fix. Tywin was the reason his sister and her children were dead. But he didn’t bother to speak or look at his bride. After dinner she was ushered off to her chambers before she could even go and speak to him. 

Amabel walks over to the table and pours a glass of wine, and then exits the room after saying goodnight. Then, a few moments later, there is a knock at the door, and before Toria can go to open it to see who it is, Oberyn is already pushing the door open. Victoria quickly grabs a robe and puts it on to cover herself, seeing as how inappropriate a night gown is.

“May I come in?” His accented voice asks. Victoria thinks about it, then nods. Victoria has finished putting on the robe and has her arms folded across her chest. He walks in, Artemis lifts her head up off the bed, looking at him and growls. Oberyn, stops in his tracks, looking at the wolf.

“Calm Artemis, he’s okay, _for now_ ,” Tori says, and Artemis stops growling and lays her head back down. “Prince Oberyn,” she says, knowing it courtesy to greet a man.

“That is quite the animal you have there, my lady,” he breathes out.

“Artemis is my wolf, she is a friend and a protector. I won’t be going to Dorne without her,” Victoria says in a stern tone. Oberyn opens his mouth, looking like he is about to argue, but then closes it, “of course, my lady.”

He continues his steps into the room, and she folds her arms over her chest, even though she has the robe on.

“You needn’t hide yourself, my sweet, I am your husband to-be.” He says, offering a playful smile. She keeps her arms folded across her chest, “to-be, being the key words there, my prince.” He shrugs, accepting her words. 

He walks over, seeing the glass of wine that Amabel had poured, he grabs another glass and pours himself one. He walks over with both glasses, handing her one. She glances at him, “getting me drunk will not get me in bed with you before we are married either, Viper.” He lets out a chuckle, “you are a feisty wolf I see, but that is not why I came to your chambers tonight.” He holds up the glass for her, she takes it, never breaking eye contact with him. 

She takes in more of his features now, she can see the lines on his face, showing his age compared to her unflawed face still. He had a nice smile that could easily charm anyone to give him his way. 

She takes a sip of her wine and he walks towards the balcony, she follows, “then what is your purpose of coming here, my prince?” 

“Please, call me Oberyn, there’s no need for formalities,” he starts, “I came here to ask you to have lunch with me tomorrow, we haven’t had a chance to speak, I should like to know who I am marrying, as I assume you would like to know me as well.”

“I heard enough of you, I think I have an idea,” she says, holding her tongue from continuing. He sighs beside Tori, “I know my reputation isn’t one that a noble lady would be thrilled to find out she is marrying, but my paramour has been removed from our palace.”

“You’ll still have other whores share your bed,” she says the words before she can stop herself. 

“My sweet, marriage was something my mother didn’t take lightly, I will try to be a good husband to you,” he sounds sincere, but she doesn’t believe him. He’s the red viper, he’s known for saying what people want to hear. 

“We’ll see about that Oberyn, I will join you for lunch tomorrow,” Victoria responds. He smiles at her, and she can’t help but think about how handsome he is, and how attractive their children will be. She will be expected to produce children for him. She knows he has children already, but they are all bastards, like Jon. 

“Meet me on the balcony by the water, where the canopy is,” he says and then finishes his wine. He looks in her eyes, he loves how blue her eyes are, they are vibrant and bright compared to his dark brown ones. He slowly leans down, presses his lips to her cheek. They feel soft on her skin, and she imagines how soft they would feel in other places. He keeps his lips on her, whispering in her ear. 

“I look forward to it, my dear, the wolf will howl for the viper,” he breathes and then moves his face away and leaves the room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! Pleae let me know what you think of the story! I hope to be posting quickly and regularly!


	3. Meeting with the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lady Victoria, yes, walk with me,” she begins, standing up and walking. Tori walks beside her, Amabel trailing along a few feet behind. “Since your mother is not here, the king has asked me to help you get ready for the wedding to the Dornish Prince,” she states, trying to hide how unhappy she is with the request, but Victoria can tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn Simps! So the first half is basically last chapter but more from Oberyn's POV, the second half goes back to Victoria. I want to make Victoria a very in depth character, but I also want to do the same with my take of Oberyn.

Oberyn had argued with his brother on the matter of getting married constantly until he saw Victoria walk into the great hall with her father. He had heard rumors of her beauty, but he hadn’t believed the talk until now. Perhaps he could be happy sharing a bed with one woman the rest of his life. She had delicate features, and a strong jawline like his own. She had long dark brown hair that looked soft, and piercing blue eyes that contrasted his dark ones. 

He knew he was staring, but he didn’t care, she was his betrothed, he’s allowed to look at the woman that he’ll have crying out his name underneath or him soon enough.

When the king introduced him and Doran they rose to their feet and walked down to the stunning woman and her father. Doran was the one for formalities that OBeryn never cared for himself. 

“Prince Oberyn Martell, my lady” he said, cutting off his brother to introduce himself to his future wife while taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it, making sure to keep eye contact with her the entire time. Her eyes were beautiful, young and full of curiosity. He didn’t think he would ever tire of looking at them. 

He releases her hand and curtseys to him and Doran, she looked down from him, and he found himself longing for her to look at him again. Her father introduced himself and her, and then the king announced something that Oberyn already knew, that the wedding was to be in two weeks time. 

He noticed she was wearing a thick dress, she was from the north where it was cold. If all her dresses were like that, she would pass out from the heat here in King’s Landing, and especially in Dorne. He made note to have a servant find her some more weather appropriate attire.

“In the meantime, you two are to make yourselves at home, and the Prince and Lady can come to know each other if they wish,” the king says and Oberyn looks at his bride, _oh yes, I do wish to come to know her._

And he would have started to know her that night at dinner if he hadn’t been uninformed of Tywin Lannister arriving in King’s Landing and joining for dinner. He couldn’t take his glare away from the man, as he thought about driving his spear through the man’s chest. 

After dinner he realized he had not paid any attention to Victoria during it. He wanted to have time to speak with her, just the two of them. He knew it was bold to visit her chambers, but he was a bold man. He made his way to her chamber, passing the woman who had been assigned as Victoria’s servant. He knocked on the door, but then thought about the fact that there is no part of her that he won’t see in two weeks and opened the door himself. 

“May I come in?” He asked, still giving her the chance to turn him away, though he didn’t want her to. She studied him for a minute then nodded. He smiled and started to make his way over to her, but then the wolf on the bed lifted it’s head and growled at him and he stopped immediately. 

“Calm Artemis, he’s okay, _for now_ ,” Victoria said, and the creature stopped growling and laid her head back down. “Prince Oberyn,” she greeted him.

“That is quite the animal you have there, my lady,” he says to her. His future wife had a pet that could kill him in a matter of seconds.

“Artemis is my wolf, she is a friend and a protector. I won’t be going to Dorne without her,” Victoria said to him in an unwavering tone. He doesn’t want some animal back at the palace with him, but it is the only thing of her home she’ll truly have, he decides it’s the least he can give her, “of course, my lady.”

He continued his steps into the room, and she folds her arms over her chest, even though she has the robe on. He found that amusing that she was concealing herself from him more, even though he would soon be ravishing every inch of her with his lips in their bed.

“You needn’t hide yourself, my sweet, I am your husband to-be.” He says to her, giving her his normal charming smile. She keeps her arms folded across her chest, “to-be, being the key words there, my prince.” He shrugged, he had figured that would be her answer, she wasn’t a woman who sold herself, she was a lady of a noble house

He poured another glass of wine after seeing one had already been poured. He grabs both of them and walks over to the beauty in the room. She shot him a glance, “getting me drunk will not get me in bed with you before we are married either, Viper.” 

_Damn, that’s hot coming from her._ He is amused that she is so bold and pronounced to him, she’ll keep him on his toes, “you are a feisty wolf I see, but that is not why I came to your chambers tonight.” He holds up the glass for her, she eyes him while accepting it.

He makes his way to the balcony that looks over one of the gardens, she speaks coming to join him, “then what is your purpose of coming here, my prince?” 

She was still being formal with him, which he didn’t like. 

“Please, call me Oberyn, there’s no need for formalities,” he starts, “I came here to ask you to have lunch with me tomorrow, we haven’t had a chance to speak, I should like to know who I am marrying, as I assume you would like to know me as well.”

“I heard enough of you, I think I have an idea,” She says shortly. So she has heard of his extra activities that no self-respecting noble lady would want their husband to part-take in. He sighs, “I know my reputation isn’t one that a noble lady would be thrilled to find out she is marrying, but my paramour has been removed from our palace.”

That was true, once Doran told him he was marrying the daughter of Lord Stark, Doran had Ellaria escorted from the palace, only to come to visit their children. Oberyn was against it, but Doran told him he is not to go behind his back and have Ellaria stay with his new wife there. Doran was a kind-hearted man, but Oberyn has seen the rage Doran is capable of.

“You’ll still have other whores share your bed,” Victoria quickly replied, which showed her obvious distaste for that lifestyle.

“My sweet,” he uses a pet name to soften her feelings towards him, “marriage was something my mother didn’t take lightly, I will try to be a good husband to you.” He means his words, he had been close with his mother, and she would be disappointed if he chose to share his bed with whores instead of his wife. 

“We’ll see about that Oberyn, I will join you for lunch tomorrow,” Victoria responds. He smiles at her, tomorrow he shall begin to court her. He will make her want him by their wedding day that she’ll be happy to marry him. 

“Meet me on the balcony by the water, where the canopy is,” he says and then downs the rest of his wine in his glass. He looks in her beautiful blue eyes, happy that he’ll get to look at them forever. 

Maybe the courting should start tonight. He slowly leans down, presses his lips to her cheek, her skin is soft and she smells of lilacs. He removes his lips from her cheek, but keeps the contact as he whispers into her ear.

“I look forward to it, my dear, the wolf will howl for the viper” he breathes and then moves his face away and leaves the room, feeling smug about how her breath caught when he said that.

….

Victoria laid in bed, petting Artemis that morning thinking about the conversation that took place last night. Oberyn said he wanted to try to be a good husband to her, and she wanted to believe him, but a man like him doesn’t just give up his whores. He was so handsome, his dark eyes were captivating, and when he got close to her last night, the way he smelled so good made Toria weak in the knees. He was charming, she’ll give him that, but she won’t give into him that easy.

If Prince Oberyn wanted her, he would have to earn her. 

Amabel knocked on the door of her chamber and slowly walked in, “Good morning my lady.” She was carrying a plate of food, and set it down on the table. Victoria sat up from the bed.

“What did the prince want last night? I passed him as I left,” Amabel asked curiously.

“Oh, he just asked me to join him for lunch today,” you respond, “he also said he was going to try to be a good husband, not sure if I believe that.”

Amabel laughed, “well any man would have to be crazy to desire other women when his wife looks as you do, my lady.” Which was true, Victoria was beautiful, Lords always said something to Ned about his daughter’s beauty whenever they visited Winterfell. They spread the word of her beauty and that is how it became known throughout Westeros that Victoria Stark’s beauty was second to none.

She gets up from the bed, and sits at the table to eat her food for the morning. Amabel gets a dress ready for her, that Tori notices isn’t hers. 

“Where did that come from?” She asks Amabel. Her maid shoots her a glance, “my lady, Prince Oberyn had some new dresses brought for you, ones meant for the warm weather here in King’s Landing.”

Oberyn had gotten her some new dresses? She was surprised he even noticed that her dress yesterday had been a winter one. She was surprised he cared enough to have other dresses sent to her chambers. It was warm in King’s Landing, and she wasn’t used to it. If she wore one of her dresses she would pass out from the heat. 

“Very well,” she said to her handmaiden as she continued to eat her food. 

Once she was dressed, she left her chambers with Amabel, who informed her that the queen requested her presence this morning. Toria thought it best to leave Artemis in the room. She walked to the queen’s private garden, she was sitting on a bench. Victoria approached and curtseyed to Queen Cersei, “my queen, you requested that meet you this morning?” 

“Lady Victoria, yes, walk with me,” she begins, standing up and walking. Tori walks beside her, Amabel trailing along a few feet behind. “Since your mother is not here, the king has asked me to help you get ready for the wedding to the Dornish Prince,” she states, trying to hide how unhappy she is with the request, but Victoria can tell. 

Cersei was rude to her as a child when she had visited King’s Landing. Victoria knows she can’t refuse the queen though, that could get her in trouble. Tori merely nods, “so you’ll help me prepare a dress, my queen?” 

“Yes child, we’ll go into town to my seamstress for the first fitting,” she replies, “also help mentally prepare you for your wedding night. You’ve never been touched by a man before, correct?”

Victoria has kissed men before, but nothing further than that. She nods, knowing that in two weeks the prince will bed her on their wedding night, “Yes,” Toria quietly answers. 

“Well your prince is….well versed in the bedroom,” she says, looking at her. Victoria glances at her, “I’ve heard of his reputation with women.”

Cersei raises her eyebrows, “then you should know to expect him not to be gentle, Oberyn Martell is a man that knows what he wants and takes it.” 

Victoria swallows, she hadn’t thought about how Oberyn would treat her on their wedding night with the vast experience he has, and absence of experience that she has. Would he be rough and forceful with her? Would he be brutal and wild, how he probably was with his paramour? Or would he possibly be sweet and tender with her? Would he ease himself with her out of respect for her inexperience?

Cersei sees the sudden worried look on her face, feeling slightly proud of herself for planting the worry in Victoria’s head, but offers some console, “don’t worry child, eventually you might come to enjoy it.” Victoria doesn’t say anything, just quietly nods. 

“Well, that’s all I had for you, meet me tomorrow in front of the Keep and midday, and we’ll head into town,” the queen finishes and Victoria curtseys to her and leaves the garden, Amabel catches up to her.

“It’s almost time to meet with Prince Oberyn, my lady,” her handmaiden reminds her. Victoria collects her thoughts, pushing the fear of the wedding night back in her mind. Maybe allowing herself to learn Oberyn will tell her how he will treat her on that night. 

She makes her way with Amabel to the long balcony stretches the side of the Red Keep that faces the water. The sun is shining down, Victoria feels hot and thinks about how warm she would be if Oberyn hadn’t taken the liberty of getting her some weather suited dresses. Ahead there is a canopied area, as she approaches she sees Oberyn is already sitting there, waiting. 

He stands when he sees his bride and her handmaiden walking up, noticing how she is wearing one of the dresses he had picked to be sent to her chambers. Once she is face to face with him he bows his head, “my dear,” he says with a devilishly handsome smile.

She can’t deny that he is incredibly attractive and that accent is incredibly sexy. “My Prince,” Victoria curtseys to him then. “I told you, call me Oberyn,” he says, taking her hand and guiding her to the cushioned loveseat, she sits down and he sits next to her.

“I would like it to be just us, my sweet,” he glances to Amabel. Victoria turns her head, “you can leave us Amabel, take some time for yourself.”

Amabel nods, “yes, my lady.” She curtseys, turns and leaves. 

Leaving her alone with the Red Viper. 

Leaving her alone with her future husband.

Leaving her alone with Oberyn Martell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for the support on the story! Let me know how you felt about getting some of Oberyn's insight, did you like it? I love to know what you guys think!!


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is angry, this is against what he taught her to be, she speaks, not bothering with her volume, “I am marrying Prince Oberyn, I am to be his wife and a princess of Dorne. My loyalties will lie with my husband and the people of Dorne, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn Simps! So this chapter really helps to set a base to their relationship.

Victoria watched Amabel walk away from their place, she turned back to the man beside her. He was pouring two glasses of wine on the table in front of them. There was an assortment of food in front of them, just snacks, no main entree. Oberyn sets the bottle down once both glasses are filled and then grabs them, handing one to her. She offers a smile and takes it.

Oberyn leans back on the love seat next to her, leaning on his side so he is facing Tori, “I am glad you decided to join me for lunch today,” he brings his glass to his lips and tilts it to take a drink of his wine, the lowers it back down in front of him.

Victoria stays sitting proper, taking a sip of her wine, “well one should not refuse a meal with her soon to be husband.” 

Oberyn sighs, “Victoria, when I said no need for formalities last night, I meant it.” Oberyn hated how proper and perfect everything was in Westeros, “I don’t want to get to know the daughter of House Stark you have to hold yourself up to be, I want to get to know Victoria, I want to get to know _you_.”

Victoria looks at him, shocked by the request of the prince, “I…I-.” Oberyn cuts her off, “please, my dear, show me who you are.”

Oberyn Martell was full of surprises, she was coming to find. She took a deep breath, then mirrored him on the loveseat, leaning back on her side to face him, except she crossed one leg over the other. “Very well, Oberyn, I shall be myself,” a smile mixing with the smirk she gave him. 

They sit and chat, munching on the assortment of snacks laid before them, stealing curious and longing glances at each other since they were both physically attracted to the other. They both find that they enjoy each other’s company as well. Victoria listened to his tales of other lands he had been to. And if Victoria was being honest, she could listen to him speak with his accent forever. He is telling her a story of one of his travels to Essos and how some mercenaries thought they could ambush him and his men. 

“...and I plunged my spear into the last man’s throat,” he finishes that story. “That’s quite impressive that you and your men were outnumbered, but suffered no losses. Dorne must raise exceptional fighters,” Toria says with a genuine smile and sips her wine. 

“We do, men and women,” he notices the raise of her eyebrows. 

“Women in Dorne learn to fight?” You ask him, astonished. In Westeros it was highly frowned upon if women were to know how to fight. She had wanted to learn as a child, but her mother and father squashed that dream of hers. She saw the same sparkle in her sister Arya’s eyes. Arya was always playing with the boys in Winterfell, much like Tori had played with Jon, Robb, and Theon. She hoped her parents wouldn’t crush Arya’s fight like they had hers.

“Not all of them, but many do. I have taught all my daughters to fight, well except for the three youngest since they are still too small,” he explains, and that reminds Victoria that he already has children and she’ll have to meet them when she goes to Dorne with him. She was thrilled that she had children already, but she would be kind to them. She didn’t care that they were bastards. Jon was a bastard, but Toria thought he was deserving of the Stark name. 

“How many daughters do you have?” She wasn’t sure exactly how many, she did know that his paramour had mothered a few of them.

“Eight, but only four of them still live with me in Dorne, the others are older,” Oberyn answers, watching her expression for a hint of how she feels to this information. 

“So I’ll be meeting four of them when I go to Dorne with you?” She questions and he nods and responds to her with a question, “how do you feel about that?” 

She looks at his captivating dark eyes, “I have a brother who is a bastard that I love very dearly. I am going to be your wife, meaning our lives become one. They are your children, I will care for them as if they were my own.” 

An answer Oberyn had not been expecting, he had expected her to distaste the fact that he had multiple children. He was finding more and more that he liked that about her. She was young, yet mature for her age. She was smart and showed it just enough to avoid men talking down to her. She was beautiful but humble about her looks. She was a noblewoman, but she seemed to treat everyone with a certain amount of respect. 

Oberyn was fancying his betrothed. Something he had been against when he was told of it, he was now happy for. He would have a beautiful and strong wife, and build a strong house with her. 

“You keep surprising me, my sweet, everytime I think you are going to go left, you go right. I admire that about you,” he softly says to her, he takes a bit of bread, “I haven’t heard much of your life though, please tell me about the north.”

“You keep surprising me as well Oberyn, speaking in such a casual manner, asking me about my life, most men wouldn’t give a shit about anything their woman has to say,” she says, happy that he isn’t like that.

He leans in closer to her, their faces only a few inches apart, “I’m not like most men,” he says with a smirk then moves back, sipping his wine.

“I would blame your boldness on the wine, but I feel the wine has nothing to do with it,” Tori says with the corners of her mouth turning up. “As for my life in the north, it was simple, it’s much colder than here,” Victoria then thinks about the warmth here and the dresses he had brought to her. “Which reminds me, thank you, for giving me better dresses for the heat, it was rather…. unexpected of you.” 

“Well I noticed when we met yesterday how heavy the dress you had was, I knew if you wore dresses like that you would fall ill due to the heat. Dorne is even warmer than this, my dear, you’ll have to get used to it,” gently brings his hand up to her face, running the backs of his fingers along her cheek.

Something about his touch is comforting to her. She leans into his touch slightly, they are staring at each other. When she comes back to her senses she says with amusement, “Well if we ever go visit Winterfell, you’ll need ten cloaks just to keep your ass from freezing off.”

Oberyn laughs at her statement, Victoria loves the sound of it. 

She goes on, his fingers still grazing her cheek, “But the north has a certain beauty to it, one that someone wouldn’t notice by just looking at it. It’s the unity of the north, the different cities and different noble houses, we’re all one in the same,” she explains to the prince. 

“That is a lovely thought, not many people think like that,” he fingers now grabbing a strand of hair and playing with it. 

She smiles at him, maybe she had Oberyn Martell figured all wrong. Maybe he did truly want to be a good husband. And they couldn’t deny that they had a connection, based on the sun’s placement they had been sitting and talking for a few hours by now. 

She hears someone clearing their throat behind her. Tori turns to find her father standing there.

“Forgive me Prince Oberyn, but I have some matters to discuss with my daughter,” Ned says and Toria feels a bit of disappointment knowing that her lunch with Oberyn is ending.

Oberyn lets go of the strand of hair he was playing with and holds his hand out submitted to her father’s request, “Lord Stark,” he says then looks at Victoria, “until our next chance, my sweet,” he leans in and places a soft kiss on her cheek, then leans back.

Victoria blushes at his brazen act in front of her father. She stands and smoothes out her dress and walks to her father and they start walking together, she shoots a glance back at the viper under the canopy, and he is watching her with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

….

“You and the prince seem to be….getting along,” Ned says while walking with his daughter. 

Victoria tries to hide the color rushing to her face, “I….we are actually, the prince is different from any man in Westeros I’ve ever met. He told me of his travels, and how women in Dorne know how to fight,” she says glancing up at the last part. He chuckles beside her and shakes his head, “with the red viper as a husband, you’ll have no need to learn to fight. I have full confidence in his ability with a weapon.” 

“Father, Arya is much like I was as a child, she’ll ask you to learn to fight,” she starts to say, “since I probably will be in Dorne, I am asking you now, to let her. She has a warrior’s heart father, disallowing her to fight would crush her.” Victoria has to at least try to help her sister. Victoria was able to take to the life of a Lady easily, but regrettably. She feared Arya would be unhappy.

“Always looking out for your family,” he admires that about his daughter, “if she asks, I will consider it.” Tori smiles at him, “thank you, father. Now what is it that you pulled me away from my betrothed?”

He stops walking, she does the same and they face each other, “I heard you met with the queen this morning about your dress fitting, I wanted to give you this,” he pulls a beautiful hair pin out of his pocket, “your mother told me to give it to you, she wore it on our wedding day.” 

Victoria gently takes it from him, smiling, she looks up at him, “it’s beautiful, thank you.”

He sighs, “unfortunately that is not the only reason I needed to speak with you,” he sounds more disgruntled and speaks lowly, “Lord Arryn and the king have asked me to ask you to...take notes of Dorne and what you learn of the prince and his brother, and send raven’s to Lord Arryn of your findings.”

Victoria gives him a questioning look, “They wish for me to spy on my husband-to-be, his brother, and his land? I thought this marriage was to fix ties with Dorne, not sever them further.”

“Keep your voice low, and it is to fix ties, but the king would like to have the information should anything ever happen in the future,” Ned doesn’t like the idea himself.

Victoria is angry, this is against what he taught her to be, she speaks, not bothering with her volume, “I am marrying Prince Oberyn, I am to be his wife and a princess of Dorne. My loyalties will lie with my husband and the people of Dorne, father.”

“Victor-” Ned goes to speak, but she cuts him off, “I am appalled you, Lord Arryn or the king would even ask such a thing of me. The king is the one who wanted me to marry Oberyn to heal the lands, and that is the only intention of the king’s that I will carry out.” She walks away from him there, only because it was her father, and she knew he wouldn’t do anything, if she had been speaking with another man she could be reprimanded. 

Toria makes her way to her chambers, storming in, waking up Artemis on the bed. She had been having a wonderful day with Oberyn, but the request of her father had angered her. She goes over to pet Artemis and kisses her head. She glances over at the table and sees a single rose. Toria walks over, there is a note lying just under it.

_My Sweet,_

_I rather enjoyed our lunch and conversation together today. There is much more to you than just a pretty face, and that pleases me. I hope you are starting to ease your feelings towards snakes as I am towards wolves._

_Yours, Oberyn_

  
  


Victoria finds herself grinning as she reads the note, she brings the flower up to her nose to smell it. 

Resisting his charms seemed to be getting harder, and it had only been their first day together. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love feedback!


	5. Learning Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me, my prince,” she grins at him. He looks at her and he is physically incapable of refusing her request with the pure look of happiness on her face. He allows her to pull him to the crowd that’s dancing. He pulls her close to him and starts dancing with her to the beat of the music. It is cheery and happy folk music, other people of the city dancing around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! Smut will come soon in this story, I promise! I just don't want to rush the story.

Victoria was at the first of her dress designs and fittings, the queen giving her input, that Victoria didn’t agree with. She knew Queen Cersei had an act for trying to make things more about her, but Victoria would not allow that for her wedding.

The seamstress measured Victoria’s bust, waist and height. Then went over the fabrics and patterns with her and the queen. The seamstress suggests a top layer that is embroidered with a white floral pattern.

“That’s to attention seeking, the plain white will be fine.” Queen Cersei says. 

“Forgive me, my queen, but it is  _ my _ wedding, and I like the pattern the seamstress suggested,” she looks at the seamstress, “please, have that put into the dress.”

The seamstress nods, “of course, my lady.”

Victoria smiles at her and then looks at the queen, “I believe we are finished for this session then, shall we head back to the red keep?” Cersei nods and they leave with the handmaidens that accompanied them. They made their way out to the street where two of the king’s guardsmen were standing while they were in there. But Victoria’s eyes go to the man standing in the dark yellow robes with his normal belt with his dagger, who offered her a smile. 

He walks over to them, bowing to Cersei, “your highness, I would like to steal my betrothed from you.” 

“Prince Oberyn, shouldn’t you be at some brothel surrounded by whores before you become a married man?” She questions raising her eyebrows.

Victoria stays quiet, thinking about his sexual activities again, but Oberyn interrupted her thoughts when he replied to the queen, an almost malicious look on his face, “bold of  _ you _ to discuss my sexual partners in the bedroom.” 

Victoria wondered what he meant by that. Did he know something about the queen? 

The queen’s face went very serious, she looked like she was going to threaten him, but instead waves her hand, “very well, take your bride to do gods knows what.” 

Oberyn turns his gaze to you, a genuine smile on his face and offers his arm to her, “my sweet, will you join me?” Victoria looks at him, a smile appearing on her face as she takes his arm. 

“My lady, would you like me to accompany you?” Amabel asks from behind you with the other handmaidens.

Tori looks at her, then looks at Oberyn, he gives her a slight head shake. She turns back to Amabel, “no Amabel, that’s quite alright, you may head back to the keep.”

And with that she and Oberyn take off down the street, “I know that you probably had a stressful morning with the queen, so I wanted to try and make the afternoon a bit better for you.”

Victoria laughs, “the queen is rather...insufferable.” 

He smiles in amusement, chuckling in his throat, “other than the queen, how was the fitting?” 

“It went well, the queen tried to design my dress herself, but I rejected her input. It’s our wedding, my dress will look how I want it to,” Toria states, and he finds it alluring that his bride would also stand up to the queen. 

“As it should, I’m sure you’ll look even more beautiful when we marry than you already do,” he looks at her and she blushes. Then Victoria hears something in the distance, music. She smiles and looks at Oberyn before she starts pulling him along. He laughs and follows her lead. They come up to a small festival, there’s food, music and dancing. Victoria turns around, holding his hand, tugging at him.

“Dance with me, my prince,” she grins at him. He looks at her and he is physically incapable of refusing her request with the pure look of happiness on her face. He allows her to pull him to the crowd that’s dancing. He pulls her close to him and starts dancing with her to the beat of the music. It is cheery and happy folk music, other people of the city dancing around them. 

Victoria can’t help but smile and laugh with him as they dance in the crowd. He twirled her around a few times, he enjoyed the way the dress she was wearing, one he had gotten her spun. They danced through a few songs until they were both tired and went over by a wall. Victoria leaned against it, catching her breath.

“I’ll go acquire us some food and drink,” he leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek, she can feel his facial hair tickle her skin, “I’ll be right back, my dear.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Toria says as he moves away and walks to the food vendors. She looks at the band of musicians still playing, she loves music, and if there is one thing the north can do, it’s throw a party. She shifts her attention to the people still dancing, there’s some children skipping around in a circle. She smiles watching them, imagining watching her own children dancing around some day. 

She was happy Oberyn danced with her, she almost thought he would say no. She couldn’t imagine having a husband that would refuse to dance with for the rest of her life. 

Then a man stumbles back into her, he smells of alcohol. She backs up when he collides with her, and he turns around to face her. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, a beautiful and young flower, you’ve probably never even been plucked before” he looks her up and down, then grins breathing out and she gets a whiff of straight alcohol that almost makes her gag. He reaches for her face, she smacks his hand away, “Don’t touch me.” He quickly grabs her chin in his hand, pulling her face to look at him, and she brings her hand up and slaps him across the cheek.

“Why you little bitch!” He grabs her arms, pulling her to him, and she struggles in his grasp trying to escape and yells, “unhand me!” 

And before she even knows it, his hands are gone and Oberyn is standing in front of her, the man is up against the wall, and Oberyn’s hand around the man’s neck, “I think it is very unwise of you to think that you can insult and put your disgusting hands on my intended, a future princess of Dorne. Are you a fool or a drunk?” Oberyn’s tone is low and threatening, Victoria realizes that she is seeing the red viper truly come out. 

“From the looks and smell of you, I would say both,” he grabs his dagger from his belt, and digs the point of it into the man’s shoulder slowly, and he grunts in pain. “Now what to do with you? I have a few ideas,” Oberyn says while twisting the dagger in his shoulder. Victoria had to admit, seeing Oberyn like this, like the stories she had heard of him when people referred to him as the red viper, scared her. But at the same time it also turned her on that he is willing to inflict pain on another man for just touching her, that he is willing to defend her like this. 

Victoria steps up behind him, gently placing her hand on his forearm of the hand that has the dagger, “my prince, I’m alright, and this man is just a drunk, let him go home and sleep it off.” 

Oberyn slightly turns his face in her direction, glancing back at her, then glances back at the man with his hand around his throat still. “The lady has spoken on your behalf, you should be grateful, if it were up to me you would be spending the night in the dungeon of the Red Keep with your hands cut off so you couldn’t even touch yourself,” he removes the dagger from the man’s shoulder, wiping the blood off on the man’s clothes, and then releases his neck. The man falls onto the ground against the wall. 

Oberyn sheaths his dagger on his belt and turns to Victoria, his low tone now gone and replaced with concern, “You’re sure he didn’t hurt you?” 

She nods, “I’m sure, can...can we just go back to the keep?” He nods to her request, “of course, my dear.” They make their way back, her holding his arm and leaning her head against it as they walk. She thought about the interaction, how Oberyn said he would have cut off the man’s hands just for grabbing her. 

They arrive back at the Red Keep at sunset, and he walks with her on the balcony until they reach the hallway that leads to her chamber. She looks at the handsome prince, “Thank you...for earlier.” 

“No need to thank me Victoria. He made the mistake of putting his hands on what was not his. He made the mistake of putting his hands on what was mine,” he explains.

“Soon to be yours,” she corrects him with a smirk.

He chuckles, but speaks in a serious tone, taking her hands in his, “when you are mine, you should know, I protect what is mine.”

She looks up at him, looking in his dark brown mesmerizing eyes, she leans up and kisses him. He begins to move his mouth with hers. His hands release her’s to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. She brings her hands up to hold his jaw on either side, feeling his beard on his jawline. He tries to advance the kiss, but she pulls her lips away. 

“Patience, my prince,” she winks at him and then walks down the hallway to her chambers, she looks back and sees him staring at her intensely, then she turns the corner and enters the door to her room. She leans back against the door, smiling, Amabel is there, petting Artemis, she looks at Victoria. 

“A good day with the prince, my lady?” she giggles. 

Victoria smiles and goes and jumps onto the bed, landing on her back, “you could say that.”

….

The next few days Victoria helps prepare for the wedding, spending time with Oberyn, and sometimes sneaking off with him to make out without prying eyes. 

It’s five days from the wedding, Victoria is out walking Artemis in the garden in the morning before she is to go with the queen for her final dress fitting. She rounds a corner and then feels strong arms pulling her waist to hide behind a pillar. 

Oberyn’s strong arms. 

Her back is against the pillar and his mouth is instantly on hers, his hands resting on her hips. She smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. His mouth explores hers, he then moves his lips down her chin and along her neck, she lets out a whimper when he nibbles at the skin.

“Oberyn,” she breathes, he loves hearing her say his name like that, and he can’t wait to make her scream his name in bed. He moves his head back to look at her, “Good morning, my sweet.” 

“Good morning, my prince,” she smiles up at him, her eyes sparkling. 

“I wanted to see you before you left to spend the day with the queen,” he tells her. 

“Don’t remind me, at least this is the last fitting before the wedding,” she says sounding hopeful. “And five days till I can call you my wife,” he says and kisses her roughly.

Victoria breaks the kiss, “I can’t be late for meeting the queen, and I still have to take Artemis back to my chambers.”

He sighs, “meet me for evening meal?” She nods, and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and leaves with Artemis.

….

Toria looks at herself in the mirror at the seamstresses, the dress is beautiful. She thanks the seamstress for her work and pays her. She changes out of the gown and back into her day dress with the help of Amabel and the other handmaidens. The visit had gone faster than she thought it would. They leave and make their way through the city, but then Victoria stops. She sees Oberyn, leaving Petyr Baelish’s establishment, and then heads his own way to the Red Keep.

“That’s the kind of man the prince is,” Cersei says beside her, “he won’t change because he is getting married.” 

Victoria closes her eyes to subdue the tears she can feel behind them. She takes a deep breath.

She knew. She knew what kind of man Oberyn was before she met him, yet she still let her walls down around him. She knew, and yet she still fell for him. 

She opens her eyes and looks at the queen, “I know.”

When she gets back to her chambers, she dismisses Amabel for the rest of the day. Dinner time approaches, but she stays in her room, standing him up because she was angry. Angry at him for lying to her, but also angry at herself for believing him. 

She readies herself for bed, slipping her nightgown on, when she hears a knock. She turns and Oberyn is already opening the door, “you didn’t come to dinner.” She grabs her robe and wraps it around herself, “no, I didn’t.”

Oberyn furrows his eyebrows, “my dear, what’s wrong?”

Victoria turns and walks out to the balcony, she hears him follow her, and then feels his hands on her upper arms and his lips on the back of her neck. She quickly moves away from him, “do not touch me with the same hands and lips you used on some whore today!” 

“My dear-” he starts, but she cuts him off, “I saw you leaving Petyr Baelish’s establishment. I’m no fool, I know what kind of business he runs,” she turns to him.

He sighs, “I’m sorry, my sweet.” 

“I actually was starting to believe you about wanting to be a good husband, viper,” she gently pushes his chest, “but I should have known all a snake can do is lie!” 

He grabs her wrist, speaking in a low tone “careful with your choice of words.”

“Why? Does the viper not only protect what is his, but also reprimand what is his?” She barks out the words and the expression on his face changes, he looks hurt. 

He lets go of her wrist, “you think I am the kind of man who takes out his frustrations on his woman?” 

She stares at him, “I thought I was learning to know you, but I was wrong.” 

“Perhaps you were,” he walks to the door and exits her chambers. She collapses to the ground and starts crying. How could she have been so stupid to have fallen in love with the red viper?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! I love your feedback!


	6. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn takes a drink, “I visited a whorehouse yesterday in the city, she saw me leaving.”
> 
> Doran sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Oberyn, I told you that you cannot be doing that anymore. She’s a noble woman, she doesn’t want a husband to choose whores over her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! I'm really enjoying writing this story for all you, Oberyn just has a special place in my heart.

The next morning Victoria was walking with Amabel when she saw her father in the Garden. She goes up to him, “father, I must speak with you, I must ask you to call off this wedding.”

He grabs her arm and pulls her under the balcony, out of the open. Amabel stays back, giving them privacy to speak. “Victoria, we’ve already had this discussion, and besides I thought you and the prince were getting rather...comfortable with each other. Why the change of heart?”

“He was with some whore at Petyr Baelish’s business yesterday,” she tries to hold back the tears, but her attempt is futile and they start going down her cheeks. “Father, please, I don’t want to be in a marriage where I have to wonder if my husband is fucking someone else. Oberyn made me believe he cared, but it was a lie,” she sobs to her father.

Ned sighs and pulls her in for a hug, “daughter, I wish I could stop the wedding. I don’t want to marry off my first little girl, but to back out now, to go against the king and insult house Martell, it can’t be done.” He knew Prince Oberyn would hurt her, it was only a matter of time. 

She extends her arms against his chest, pushing away from him, “then you are condemning me to a loveless life, an unhappy and resentful one in Dorne.” She storms away from him, Amabel sees her leave and follows her. 

….

“Is everything alright, brother?” Doran asked Oberyn at breakfast, noticing his brother’s usual glow isn’t there. And usually Oberyn is going on about his bride-to-be, but he has hardly said a word. 

Oberyn swallows the food in his mouth, “everything is fine,” his tone is cold. He thinks about last night, she stood him up at dinner, and then their argument. He didn’t know why he had gone to Baelish’s. 

No, that’s not true. He knew why, he wanted to get off. He had gone over a week without having a woman in his bed while he was courting Victoria. For the most part it honestly hadn’t bothered him too much, he was able to relieve himself if he had to. But after kissing her in the garden yesterday morning, being denied her yet again, he was desperate for a woman to cause his relief.

Doran knew his brother well enough to know that everything wasn’t fine, “something happened with Lady Victoria, didn’t it? You haven’t mentioned her, you’ve barely even spoken.”

Oberyn takes a drink, “I visited a whorehouse yesterday in the city, she saw me leaving.”

Doran sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Oberyn, I told you that you cannot be doing that anymore. She’s a noble woman, she doesn’t want a husband to choose whores over her.”

“I know that,” he responds back, snapping his head towards Doran.

“Then why, brother? Victoria is an absolutely stunning young woman, she’s far more beautiful than any whore you’ll find,” Doran questions him.

Oberyn knows that is the truth. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. He thinks about his response, looking at his cup, then setting it down, “I don’t know.” He stands up from the table and leaves to go clear his head, walking around the keep. He thinks back to the argument, how he tried to embrace her and she quickly broke out of his grasp, saying she didn’t want him to touch her. 

And then when he had lost his temper, firmly grabbed her wrist and told her to watch her mouth. She asked if he was going to hit her, and that stung. Before then he had only been kind to her, why would she accuse him of being that type of man. He may lose his temper at times, he may be relentless with men, he may be the red viper, but he would never lay his hands on a woman that wasn’t in a caring or sexual way. 

He is walking on the balcony when he hears Victoria’s voice below in the garden, “Father, please, I don’t want to be in a marriage where I have to wonder if my husband is fucking someone else. Oberyn made me believe he cared, but it was a lie.” 

He couldn’t see them below the balcony, but he heard every word. He did care about her. He could hear her crying and the hurt in his voice. The hurt he caused her. The last week they had both started to be excited for the wedding, to be husband and wife, and now she was begging her father to stop the wedding. He felt guilt swell inside of him for causing her such distress.

He hears her father sigh, “daughter, I wish I could stop the wedding. I don’t want to marry off my first little girl, but to back out now, to go against the king and insult house Martell, it can’t be done.” 

He hears her speak again “then you are condemning me to a loveless life, an unhappy and resentful one in Dorne.” He hears her footsteps storm off, the guilt growing in him. His actions had really made her believe that she could never love him and that she would resent him. Hearing her so upset pained him. He never felt guilt like this when he upset Ellaria. He closes his eyes, he had to fix this. He had to fix this because he knew, deep inside of him that he was falling in love with Victoria.

….

That evening the king had ordered that everyone have dinner together. Victoria walks into the dining hall, Oberyn was already seated next to his brother, there was an open seat next to him. Oberyn looks up at her, watching her intently, hoping she’ll sit next to him. Victoria walks past it, not even glancing at her betrothed and sits next to her father.

Cersei watches the interaction and smiles to herself and takes a sip of wine. If she could make a Stark’s life miserable and a Martell’s life miserable, she would be content with herself.

Lord Arryn looks at Ned with a questioning look, Ned shakes his head. Doran glances at Oberyn then at Victoria.

The meal begins and Oberyn and Victoria hardly say anything to contribute to the conversation. Oberyn doesn’t even care that Tywin Lannister is sitting across from him. He keeps sneaking glances at Toria. She knows he keeps looking at her, she purposely avoids glancing at him.

“And how are things going for the wedding? In three days we will all be celebrating a new chapter in the relationship of King’s Landing, the North and Dorne with the marriage of you, Prince Oberyn, and you, Lady Victoria,” King Robert says from his seat at the head of the table, completely oblivious to the tension between he and the prince. 

Cersei answers, “things are going smoothly on the planning side of things, as for other things, I can’t say.”

Doran is the first to speak, trying to lighten the mood, “I look forward to bringing Victoria to live with us,” he looks at her, “I look forward to calling you sister.” 

Victoria smiles at Doran, she had only interacted with him a few times during their stay so far, most of their interactions were in passing when she was running off with Oberyn. She liked him, he seemed like a good man, “and I look forward to having another brother.” 

After dinner, Victoria quickly dismisses herself. Oberyn tries to catch her before she does, but the queen appears in front of him, “she knows what kind of man you are now, she understands that she’ll never be happy with you.”

Oberyn glares at her, “tread carefully, my queen.”

“Are you threatening me in my own home?” Cersei raises an eyebrow.

“Do not speak your opinion on the life my bride and I will have, you know nothing,” he growls and goes around her. He begins to make his way to Victoria’s chambers, running into Varris when he turns a corner. 

“Prince Oberyn, forgive me,” Varris apologizes, “on your way to see Lady Victoria?” 

Oberyn looks at him and nods.

“It’s a shame to see her hurt by you, especially with her loyalty to you,” Variss states. Oberyn gives him a questioning look, he knew Varris was the man in King’s Landing with true power, knowledge.

“What do you mean by ‘her loyalty’?” He asks the bald man.

“Well wouldn’t you be interested to know,” Varris begins to speak, “I believe it was only her second day of knowing you, I heard her and Lord Stark speaking after she had spent a few hours with you. Lord Stark said the King and his Hand requested him to ask her to spy on you, your brother, and Dorne.”

Oberyn turned his face away, gritting his teeth, then turned back to him, “and what did my bride say?”

“She refused the request,” Varris’ gaze goes up to the ceiling, “I believe she said something along the lines of once she is married, her loyalties will lie with the people of Dorne and her husband,” he glances back at the prince.

Oberyn loosens his jaw, taking a step back. Victoria had really refused a request of the king for him, after only knowing him for two days. She had been loyal to him from the beginning. She has been loyal and he had forsaken her by visiting a whorehouse. The guilt he felt was even larger now. She really had been falling for him and he truly hurt her. 

“Thank you for this information,” he passes him and continues down the corridor for her door, he knocks and waits this time.

Amabel opens the door just enough for her to see him, “Oh, Prince Oberyn,” she curtseys and then looks back behind her. Victoria shakes her head, sitting on the bed, Amabel turns her head back to him, “Lady Victoria is rather tired and doesn’t wish to see anyone.”

Oberyn looks at the handmaiden, but speaks loudly for Victoria to hear, “my sweet, I just wish to talk,  _ please, _ ” he strains the last word, hoping she’ll understand he means well. Amabel looks back again, Victoria sighs and nods. Amabel opens the door wider and Oberyn steps in and looks at her, having to drive away certain thoughts that run across his mind from seeing her in her nightgown and sitting on the bed. 

“Leave us Amabel,” she says, and Amabel nods and exits. 

Victoria stands from the bed, “yes , Prince Oberyn?” She is back to being formal with him. He stares at her with his dark eyes.

“I heard that you refused the request to act as the king’s spy,” he says. She looks at him, surprised that is the topic of conversation, “I was taught that a lady is loyal to her husband and the land she serves, of course I refused it.”

He moves slightly towards her, “you refused your king, and yet I’ve forsaken you by bedding a whore.” Victoria is quiet, her lips pursed into a firm line, she looks down and away from him. He walks over to her, gently placing his hand under her chin and making her look back up at him.

“I’m truly sorry, my dear, I don’t want you to live a life without love and happiness. I want to make good on my words, I want to be a good husband to you. I promise it won’t happen again,” he says to her, their eyes locked on each other. 

“I want to believe you, Oberyn,” she quietly says. His hand moves from her chin to move a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, “I’ll earn your trust, just give me the chance.” He slowly leans down and places a soft and tender kiss on her lips, and hers melt into his. They moved their lips together as he cradles her face with his hand, the other one wrapping around her waist. Her hands lay palms flat on his chest. 

He pulls his mouth away from hers, but keeps his forehead leaning on hers, “I told you, I protect what is mine, that will mean your heart as well.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share with any other pedro/oberyn simps you know!


	7. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn studies her for a minute before answering. He’s surprised that she is even worried about the people liking her. He reaches out his hand to her shoulder and trails the backs of his fingers along her upper arm, “maybe not at first, but I’m sure they’ll come to see you as I do.”
> 
> Tori looks at him, raising her eyebrows, “and how do you see me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! I love writing this story, I feel like I've created a good dynamic between Victoria and Oberyn, but I would love to hear your thoughts!

Victoria walks with Amabel and Artemis the next morning. She passes through the garden, making small talk with Amabel, they, go along the balcony that passes above the training arena. She stops when sees Oberyn down there with some of his Dornish guards. He is dressed in brown leather armor, and is fighting with a spear. 

He is quick with his movements, lunging, parrying, leaping, and dodging against three of his own men and holding his own. He isn’t just holding his own, he is dominating against the three men. He kicks one of them away from him, his foot hitting flat against the man’s torso while dodging another one’s attack. He moves to create some distance, then turns to Victoria and looks up at her with a smile. 

“Hello, my dear!” He calls up to her and blows a kiss. Toria rolls her eyes, but smiles. She makes her way down the steps of the arena, he meets her at the bottom. He is glistening with sweat on his face. Honestly, Victoria finds him extremely hot looking like this. She can see his toned arm muscles that are usually hidden by his normal robes. She can’t see his muscles on his torso but its visible that he is defined underneath the leather armor. He holds his spear straight up, the end resting on the ground. 

“It’s interesting to see the red viper in action, you’re running circles around these trained Dornish guards,” Victoria says. His lips upturn slightly.

“Do I frighten you, my sweet?” He raises an eyebrow. 

Victoria scoffs with a chuckle, “a wolf does not fear a snake, my prince.”

The Dornish Prince has a smile on one side of his mouth, “it is true that a wolf is bigger and stronger, but a snake is much faster.” He quickly sneaks his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, “can you keep up?” 

He asks as he leans in to kiss her. Toria breaks out of his hold before he can, grabbing his spear from his grip as she does.

“You’re not getting me to fall for your charms that easily, and you should learn to not let your guard down around a wolf, viper,” a grinning smirk appears on her face as she twirls the spear in her hand. 

He looks at her with an amused expression, “fair enough, would you join me for lunch under the canopy later?” He steps toward her, gripping his hand around the spear, just above where her’s is. 

She reaches out with her other hand and touches her finger to the top of the leather on his chest and trails it down to where it ends, then scrunches her fingers in the fabric underneath by his navel. He looks at her intensely as she leans up to his ear breathing against it and simply says, “I would.” 

He lets out a needy groan. She then moves away, letting go of his shirt and the spear and walks back up the stairs to Amabel and Artemis. The prince calls up to her with a grin on his face, “I’m starting to wonder who the hunter is, the wolf or the viper!” 

Victoria doesn’t look back, but a smile finds its way to her face as she reaches the handmaiden and her wolf and begins walking with them. 

….

She beats the prince to the canopy, but food and wine is already waiting there. She thanks the servant that had waited with it and dismisses him. She pours two glasses of wine, knowing Oberyn will want one. 

She picks hers up and turns to the water, looking out at the sea. Toria takes a sip of her wine and thinks about the land across the sea that she’ll be calling home soon. It’s a strange thought to her that she won’t be returning to Winterfell and see her family. 

How long would it be until she saw all of them again? Surely she would be able to visit, hopefully accompanied by her husband-to-be. Visiting the north could be good for him, and she wants him to know more of her family than just her father. 

As she thought about her family, she also thought about Oberyn’s. She met Doran, but that was it. She knew Doran had some of his own children, but also that Oberyn had children. Would they like her? The children that still lived with him were mothered by his paramour that had been removed from the palace when the wedding arrangement came to be. His children may only see her as the woman that made their mother leave. 

And then there is the people of Dorne. She was a northerner of Westeros, and hardly knew anything of Dorne. Would the people like her? She grew up watching her father be warden of the north and her mother helping not only Winterfell but all the towns of the north. The northern people loved her. Victoria hoped the people of Dorne would come to at least accept her. 

She was torn from her thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her and a body against her back. Tori felt a cheek against her cheek and could feel the familiar facial hair. 

A deep accented voice spoke, “hello, my sweet, apologies for my lateness.” He plants a soft kiss on her cheek. 

She closes her eyes and leans into him slightly, “and what was the reason you are late, my prince?”

He spins her around, she notices that he is no longer wearing the armor from this morning but rather his brightly colored robes as normal that allow a bit of his chest to show. Tori looks up at his brown eyes, he places a quick kiss to her lips, “I’ll show you.”

He grabs her hand and pulls her over to the table and the loveseat, that there is a box sitting on that there wasn’t before. Oberyn turns and opens the box and then lifts it, turns back to her, so she can she inside it. 

Inside was a simple, but beautiful silver necklace with diamonds. The diamonds along the neck of it were all oval cut and the pattern looked like leaves, then at the center a larger design of the diamonds arranged to look like a sun. The sun was a symbol of the Martell house.

Victoria gasped, her mouth parting, “Oberyn…” she breathes and looks from the necklace back up at his eyes. 

“Do you like it?” He questions. 

She nods, “of course, it’s beautiful. But may I ask why?”

He smiles slightly, looking at her, “you are to be my wife in two days, I wanted to get you a necklace that would complement your own beauty. I hoped you would consider wearing it for the wedding, my sweet,” 

“Of course I’ll wear it, it’s lovely. Thank you, Oberyn,” she says and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Shall we eat and drink?” She questions, grabbing the cup of wine she had poured for him earlier and holding it out.

He takes it and brings it up to his lips for a sip. Victoria sits on the loveseat, and he sits beside her, “what were you thinking before I arrived? You seemed to be deep in thought.”

“Oh...I..do you think the people of Dorne will accept me? I’ve never been to Dorne and hardly know anything about it,” she confesses to him. “To them, I’m just a foreign northerner.”

Oberyn studies her for a minute before answering. He’s surprised that she is even worried about the people liking her. He reaches out his hand to her shoulder and trails the backs of his fingers along her upper arm, “maybe not at first, but I’m sure they’ll come to see you as I do.”

Tori looks at him, raising her eyebrows, “and how do you see me?”

“I see you as a strong and confident woman who knows what she wants,” he starts, his eyes meeting hers, and his hand still trailing up and down her arm, “but also kind and can see the good in people. I’ve noticed how you don’t speak down to servants, you treat them more as equals. Or how you wanted to let that drunk who grabbed you at the festival go. I was ready to do far worse.”

She’s shocked that he has bothered to pay attention. The prince could be sweet when he wanted to be, and Victoria loved that about him, but she also wasn’t about to melt into his words and give him the satisfaction. 

“That drunk hadn’t actually hurt me, there was no reason to take it any further,” Tori says while grabbing some food and eating it. 

“He touched what was not his, even after you told him not to,” he says plainly. 

“You touch me and I’m not yours,” she eyes him to which he lets out a laugh and smiles, “yet, my dear. In two days you will be, and besides, you allow me to. I won’t ever touch you if you don’t want me to.”

She stays quiet, gazing at his dark brooding eyes. She could tell that what he just said was the truth. She leans over and kisses him. Oberyn moves his hand that was trailing up and down her arm to her cheek and moves his lips with hers. He swipes his tongue across her bottom lip, but then there is a cough beside both of them.

They break apart and look to see Tywin Lannister there. Oberyn’s expression instantly becomes serious and he tenses.

“Pardon my interruption, Lady Victoria, the Queen is looking for you,” Tywin informs them.

“And the queen didn’t just send one of her servants to find her?” Oberyn asks.

“I offered, I wanted to also have the chance to give my congratulations to Lady Victoria on the wedding,” Tywin answers his question, a slight smug smile on his face. Victoria stands up, Oberyn grabs her wrist almost instinctively and in a protective manner.

She looks at him, “it’s alright, my prince.” He stares at Tywin for a moment then looks up at his betrothed, he releases her wrist and stands up, “of course, my sweet, until next time.” He leans in and kisses her cheek. She smiles slightly, grabs the box with the necklace and turns to walk with Tywin. Oberyn watches them leave, rage filling his body. He despised that man for what his soldier did to his sister. He didn’t want to let Victoria go with him, but it wasn’t his place to refuse her to go with him since he wasn’t her husband yet. He knew if he refused it would cause problems as well.

“I’m glad that in two days, Westeros will have a stronger bond with Dorne, seeing as the prince seems to be taken with you, my lady,” Lord Tywin says to her as they walk. 

“We’ve found that we actually enjoy each other’s company,” She responds. Tywin offers a fake smile. 

“What’s in the box?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh, a gift from Prince Oberyn, for the wedding,” she tightens her grip on the box slightly.

“It’s good you two seem to be fond of each other,” he voices then goes low and he glares at her with a harsh stare, “but I advise you to remember where your true loyalties lie, with Westeros.”

Victoria can feel it coming off as the threat, she swallows a lump in her throat. Tywin Lannister was a powerful man, if he wanted someone gone all he would have to do is say the word. Victoria may not have been scared of the queen, but she was scared of the queen’s father. Tori speaks quietly, “I-I...yes, Lord Lannister.” 

He then smiles again and speaks lighter, “the queen is through there,” he gestures to the door to the side of them. Victoria curtseys to him and then goes to the doors. Her heart was racing. Had he just made a threat to her? A threat telling her to be loyal to Westeros, and not Dorne? No, he wanted her to not be loyal to Oberyn. This must go back to the request her father had asked her of the king wanting her to spy on House Martell. 

Victoria feared Tywin Lannister and his power, but she couldn’t betray her prince. She wouldn’t betray him. Her mother and father raised her to be honest and just. Those were the foundations of their house. 

Victoria walks up a few feet from Queen Cersei and curtseys to her, “my queen, you summoned me?”

Cersei turns from her balcony, “Lady Victoria, yes, the necklaces have arrived. You’ll need to choose one for the wedding.”

“Prince Oberyn has actually gifted me a necklace to wear,” she informs the queen and holds up the box. Cersei walks over and opens it, a look of distaste flashes across her face.

“A sun...a symbol of House Martell, not particularly my fancy. You’re sure you want to wear this?” Her eyes glance up at Victoria.

Victoria nods, “I’m sure, it’s a gift from my soon to be husband. It’s proper that I wear it, and it is beautiful.”

Cersei lets out an irritated sigh, “Very well, I’ll have these other necklaces sent back, you’re dismissed.”

Victoria closes the box and curtseys before leaving the room. She makes her way to her chambers. Victoria can’t believe it when she walks in and every horizontal surface is covered in flower bouquets. Amabel is standing by the table.

“What is all of this?” She questions her handmaiden.

“They are from Prince Oberyn, my lady, all of them,” Amabel states, she then holds out at note. Victoria walks over to her, setting the box with the necklace down and takes the note, unfolding it to read.

_My Sweet,_

_Take this as another apology for my actions. We won’t be able to see each other until the wedding now. I look forward to calling you my wife._

_Oberyn_

Victoria finds herself blushing at the note. He was trying to amend his mistake. She smiles, in two days she would be saying her vows to him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to receive feedback!


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn then holds out his hand and Victoria places her hand on top of his. The Septon wraps their hands in the union ribbon and speaks to the crowd, “let it be known that Victoria of House Stark, and Oberyn of House Martell are one heart and flesh, one soul,” he unwraps their hands and Oberyn then gently grabs her hand, as they turn to then face everyone. The Septon continues on, “cursed be he who would seek to part them.”
> 
> Oberyn then speaks to the crowd, “with this kiss,” he looks at her with a soft and endearing look in his eyes, “I pledge my love.” He then leans in kisses her firmly, but sweetly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! Wedding is finally here! I was so happy writing this chapter!

Victoria kept replaying the conversation she had with Tywin Lannister in her head, how he had threatened her to keep her loyalty to Westeros. Should she tell Oberyn what he said? No, Oberyn already has enough to hate the head of the Lannister house for, she didn’t need to give him another reason.

She was looking over the decorations in the event courtyard outside the Sept with the queen the next day. There were yellow, orange and red flowers, the colors of the Martell house. 

“Not colors I would have chosen for a house, but Dornish are strange,” the queen says besides Victoria.

“I find that they compliment each other,” Tori retorts to the queen. 

“Well it is going to be your house as of tomorrow, you’ll be the one looking at them for the rest of your life,” Cersei snarky says.

Victoria thought about it, tomorrow she would no longer be Lady Victoria Stark of Winterfell. Tomorrow she will become Princess Victoria Martell of Dorne. She’ll be starting an entirely new life tomorrow as Oberyn’s wife. She was scared, what kind of life awaited her in Dorne?

“Not to mention also sharing a bed with that Dornish Prince,” Cersei chimes into her thoughts. Victoria had forgotten about the bedding after the celebration. She was nervous still, she had never been truly touched by a man, and Oberyn had fucked plenty. If he was rough with her, she knows it will hurt. She looks at the queen with worried eyes.

Cersei gives her a smug smile, “don’t worry dear, you’ll get used to it.” Victoria nods, taking a deep breath. She hoped Oberyn would care enough to not just fuck her like a whore on their first night together. 

“Well everything seems to be in order here, we can make our way back to the Keep,” Tori says. Cersei nods and they leave with the guards back to the Red Keep. She goes to her chambers once they arrive, flowers still all over the room. Amabel is petting Artemis and looks at her and stands, “my lady, a raven came for you.” 

Victoria goes to the small scroll on the table, and unrolls it.

  
  


_ Dear Sister, _

_ I hope this finds you before the wedding. I wish you well for the wedding, that Dornish Prince better treat you well. Robb and I both miss you. Sansa has started acting like the eldest daughter now, it’s a nightmare. I hope you will be happy in Dorne. _

_ Jon _

  
  


Victoria smiles at the note. She would miss her family terribly in Dorne. But she will also have a new family. She’ll have Oberyn, Doran, Oberyn’s daughters if they will accept her. And Tori would be expected to bear Oberyn children soon as well. 

The realization of her beginning a new life when she marries him, being bedded by Oberyn tomorrow, and bearing his children was just now hitting her all at once. She felt her heart start to race. 

“My lady, are you alright? You’ve gone pale,” Amabel says and leads her over to sit on the bed. Victoria forces herself to take a deep breath, “I’m alright, just...nervous.”

Amabel gives her an empathetic look, “tomorrow will go well, my lady, you needn’t worry.” 

Victoria nods, “right, of course.” But she was still very nervous for her future. 

….

Amabel and other handmaidens were helping Victoria get ready in the room of the Sept. She was already in her dress, and they were doing her hair, putting her mother’s hair pin in. Victoria had been quiet most of the morning. She wishes her mother was there, she would know exactly what to say. 

Victoria was about to marry Oberyn and her mind was racing between thoughts that she couldn’t focus. Servants had already begun to move her things to Oberyn’s chambers that morning since she would now be staying with him. She would share a bed with him tonight, and the thought gave her goosebumps. She cared for Oberyn and did find him attractive. She loved having his lips on her. The problem wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with him, it was that she did, but she was untouched and inexperienced. 

Amabel offers her a smile, “you look beautiful, my lady,” she moves around Victoria and places the necklace on that Oberyn had given her. She looks in the mirror at herself. She has put the dress on many times for the seamstress, but now it seemed for real. The dress was finished, her hair was done, and the necklace was on. She truly looked like a bride. 

She walked out with the handmaidens, her stomach twisting. She made it to just outside the main hall, her father was there waiting for her, holding the Stark cloak in his arms. He smiles at her, she gives him a smile back.

“You look wonderful, Victoria, so much like your mother,” Ned says, “are you ready?”

Victoria looks at him, “as ready as I’ll ever be, father.” He takes the grey and white cloak, putting it around her shoulders. He then offers his arm to her and she takes it. Victoria takes a deep breath before servants of the Sept open the doors and they walk through. 

The hall is filled with people, many houses arrived that morning for the wedding. 

Oberyn is standing just below the altar and turns to face her. He isn’t wearing robes, he is wearing a much fancier yellow tunic with steaks of gold and brown trousers. He also has the Martell House cloak around his shoulders, it’s colors are vibrant yellow and orange. 

His brown eyes meet her blue ones, a small smile on his face, and suddenly her nerves subdue, and all she can think about is him. She blushes and smiles back at him. She reaches the steps to the altar where Oberyn is, and she turns from her father and he removes the Stark House cloak from her shoulders, and then takes his leave to his seat. 

Oberyn steps up to her and offers his arm, Victoria takes it and they walk up the steps to the altar where they stand in front of the high Septon.    
  


“Prince Oberyn Martell, please place Lady Victoria Stark under your protection,” the Septon says clearly. 

She lets go of his arm and turns away from him. Oberyn removes the Martell House cloak from his own shoulders and places it over hers, his hands rest on her shoulders on top of the cloak for just a moment before he removes them. She turns back to the Septon, shooting a glance at Oberyn and he does the same. 

Oberyn then holds out his hand and Victoria places her hand on top of his. The Septon wraps their hands in the union ribbon and speaks to the crowd, “let it be known that Victoria of House Stark, and Oberyn of House Martell are one heart and flesh, one soul,” he unwraps their hands and Oberyn then gently grabs her hand, as they turn to then face everyone. The Septon continues on, “cursed be he who would seek to part them.”

Oberyn then speaks to the crowd, “with this kiss,” he looks at her with a soft and endearing look in his eyes, “I pledge my love.” He then leans in kisses her firmly, but sweetly. 

The crowd stands and claps. Victoria then takes his arm, and he leads her down the aisle. They go to the festivities courtyard and Oberyn removes the cloak from her shoulders and hands it to one of the Dornish guards. They then take their seats at the head table. There are entertainers there, already performing. Everyone is moving from the Sept to the courtyard, giving them a chance to speak for the first time in two days.

Oberyn grabs her hand, “you look like a dream, my love,” a smile appears on his face. That was the first time he called her ‘my love,’ and it made Victoria’s cheeks burn.

She turns her head to him, “thank you. You also look very handsome, husband,” she offers him a smile. He brings her hand to his lips, she can feel the facial hair on his upper lip brush it as he places a kiss on her knuckles. 

Everyone starts filling their seats, Tywin Lannister walks by on the way to his seat, he shoots a nod her way, giving her a stare. Victoria tenses and remembers the words she had with him. 

Oberyn noticed how still she became, “are you alright?” He asks as he glances over are Tywin taking his seat, now engaged in conversation with another Lord. Victoria swallows thickly and looks to her husband and nods, “yes, I’m fine.” Oberyn looks her over, not believing her, but he doesn’t push the matter.

Doran then approaches their table, “I can finally call you sister,” he smiles at her, “We’ll leave for Dorne tomorrow, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“I hope so, my prince,” she responds, he corrects her, “please, we are family now, call me Doran.” She nods and he makes his way to his seat at the table off to Oberyn’s side.

A handmaiden comes by and pours them some wine and moves on to the kings table, she spills when she pours Prince Jeoffry’s wine, he is young, no older than about thirteen. 

“You stupid little wench!” the little prince yells while shaking wine off his hand, “go fetch something to clean this, and then see yourself out!”

The handmaiden makes an anxious face and scurries off, Victoria could see the tears swelling in girl’s eyes. She gets up from the table and her Dornish Prince speaks beside her, “where are you going, my sweet?”

“No where, I’ll be right back,” she answers and then follows to where the young handmaiden had gone. She finds her looking for a rag, and crying. Victoria approaches her and kneels down beside her, “here, let me help you.”

The girl looks up and wipes her tears, “my lady- I mean, my princess, it’s alright. This is your party.”

“You’re right, it is my party, and I don’t want to see anyone upset at my party,” Tori offers her a kind and comforting smile, “and between you and me, the little prince is a bit of a brat.” The handmaiden laughs at her words. Victoria finds and rag and hands it to her, they head back to the party.

Oberyn watches his wife come back with the handmaiden the little prince had yelled at, he knew she had gone to comfort the girl, that was just the personality of his new wife. He admired her compassion for others, even those below her. He knew the people of Dorne would also admire her when they saw how kind-hearted she was. 

He leans over to her when she sits back down beside him, “I’m glad my wife is not a heartless woman, but rather one of the kindest souls I’ve ever met.” He kisses her cheek.

After the dinner is finished, Victoria and Oberyn go over to the cake, Oberyn grabs the sword by it, and holds it above the cake, waiting for her. She grins and takes hold of his forearm and then he cuts into the cake.

The festivities go on, and until the evening. They take a carriage back to the Keep and then Oberyn must speak with the king, Lord Arryn, her father, and Lord Tywin. Amabel goes over to Victoria, “Princess, it’s time for us to go.” Tori looks at her and then remembers the bedding. She nervously nods to Amabel and follows her. Amabel leads her to Oberyn’s chambers, which are actually  _ their _ chambers now. 

Victoria looks around, Oberyn’s things are around the room, but her things had also been moved to the room. Artemis had been placed in her father’s chambers for the night. Amabel helps her undo her hair, and get into her nightgown. Victoria is quiet and trembling for what is to come. She wants Oberyn, but she doesn’t know what to expect.

“It’s time for me to go now, my princess,” Amabel looks at her comfortingly, “I’m sure the prince will be kind.”

Victoria swallows, and nods slightly, “thank you, Amabel.” Amabel exits the room. Victoria walks over to the foot of the bed.

She sits down and waits for her prince.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be to follow and will be totally fair game in the story from this point on now that they are married! As always please let me know what you think!


	9. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He then rolls off of her, pulling himself out from her heat. Victoria turns onto her side and watches his chest rise and fall. She looks at the definition of his chest, he’s not bulky muscular, but lean muscular. Her eyes moved upward to this collar bone and neck. She could see the vein in his neck under his olive skin. She then looked at his jaw, and the strong line of it and the angle by his ear. She hoped their children would inherit his jawline.
> 
> That’s when Oberyn slightly turns his head her way and glances over at her, he reaches his arm over her to pull her to him. His nose barely touching hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! Smut is finally here! Now, it's not super spicy since I had to keep in mind that Victoria has no experience since it is her first time, and I made it more about the emotions between both of them. But I assure you, the smut will progressively get spicier, dirtier, and smuttier lol.

Victoria sits on the foot of the bed, waiting. She can hear her own heart pounding in her chest, and could feel herself trembling. She had teased Oberyn before with confidence, always leaving him craving more of her. She had enjoyed seeing him look at her with lust in his eyes. But now that they would actually have sex, that same confidence was gone. 

The door opens and Oberyn walks in, still in his yellow and gold tunic. He sees her sitting there as she quickly moves to stand up, “hello, my love,” he says while walking over, grabbing her hands and offering a smile.

“Hello, my prince,” he voice quivers out. Oberyn notices the shakiness of her voice, the trembling in her hands, and the distraught look in her eyes. Honestly the thought hadn’t crossed his mind that his bride has never laid with a man. He knew as a noble lady she would be, but he just didn’t acknowledge it. He also knew that she knew of his reputation in bed though, and realized she must be scared. 

He reaches up and pushes a strand of hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear, “are you alright, my sweet?”

Victoria hears him speak in his accent, thinking about what to say, “yes, I’m just...nervous.”

Oberyn moves his finger underneath her chin gently, “do you want me to touch you tonight?”

Victoria is more stunned at the question, it was their wedding night, it was expected. The fact that he asked, giving her the chance to say no, made her want him more.

“Yes, I do, Oberyn, I’m only nervous because I’ve never been with someone else, and you have plenty of experience,” she tells him.

He steps closer to her, his hand cupping her jaw, his eyes study her face, going down to her lips, then back up to meet his eyes with her, “We’ll go slow, my love.” He places a soft kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be gentle.”

Victoria eases about in his touch, feeling reassured that he isn’t going to be rough with her. Oberyn leans down and presses his lips to hers. Her mouth moves with his, the kiss is sweet at the moment. Her hands gently grip the collar of his tunic.

His hands go to her shoulders and push the straps of her nightgown off them. He pulls away from the kiss as his hands go to the bow in the front of her nightgown at her chest, the only thing now holding it up on her. He slowly starts to pull one of the strings, but pauses to glance up at her. She nods to him, letting go of his collar, and he continues to pull the string to undo the bow. 

He then pulls the lacing apart and her nightgown falls off her body, exposing her body to him and leaving her only in her underwear. His gaze trails down her body then back up it to her eyes, “you’re beautiful.”

He moves his hands to the top button of his tunic, she reaches up, “please, allow me,” she says and he drops his hands, staring at her with his dark eyes. Victoria starts undoing the buttons, exposing his bare torso. She can see how toned all of his muscles are. When she does the last one, she pushes it off his shoulders, leaving him in his pants which now have a visible bulge. 

She looks back up at him, he steps to her, engulfing her mouth with his and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. She gasps against him when she feels his hard cock against her thigh. 

Oberyn takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, moving it with her. He shifts his hips against her, seeking out just a little bit of friction. Victoria puts one palm flat on his bare chest and the other on the back of his head, entangling it into his dark curls. He begins to push her back toward the foot of the bed. She feels the mattress hit her legs, making her lay back on it, bracing herself with the arm that had been on his chest. They break apart, in need of air. 

“Slide back on the bed,” Oberyn orders, and Victoria listens, using her hands to push herself back towards the pillows. Oberyn undoes his pants and pulls them off with his underwear. Victoria can now see his cock and how big it is. He gets on the bed, crawling up to her, he starts placing kisses on her legs, working his way up her body.

He kisses up her thigh, getting close to her core, but he skips over it and goes straight to her abdomen. He moves forward as he does, settling himself between her legs. Oberyn is dying to just take her how he wants, but he knows he needs to be patient. He wants his wife to enjoy it whenever he fucks her. 

His mouth gets to her chest, his hand goes to one, squeezing it, while his tongue trails up from the bottom of the other. He reaches her nipple and swirls his tongue around it. Tori arches her back into him, a gasp escaping her mouth and her head leans back on the pillow. He watches her as she does, the sight of her like this, the sight of him making her like this causes he cock to throb.

Victoria can feel the wetness in her underwear. Oberyn’s mouth has made her desperate for his touch. She moves a hand to his hair, gently pulling him up to her. She kisses him hungrily, and he happily returns the kiss. Tori feels him trail his hand down and hook the waistband of her underwear, and start to tug them down. She then helps him by pulling them the rest of the way off. She moans, when she feels his fingers slide through her folds, coating them in her slick.

“I’m going to make you feel good, Victoria,” he breathes against her cheek and then presses his fingers to her clit and starts a circling motion. He keeps his nose against her cheek, watching her face while he listens to the noises that fall off her lips. Her eyes are close and her lips are parted, and Oberyn thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. One of her hands lands on his abdomen, clawing at the skin there. He moves his fingers back through her folds, halting them at her entrance.

She squirmes beside him, “Oberyn,” she breathes. He’ll never tire of hearing her say his name like that. 

“Do you want my finger, my sweet?” He asks in a low tone. She shifts her hips down towards his fingers, “yes.”

Oberyn slowly pushes one finger into her, she does a sharp inhale when she feels the new sensation. He stills his finger once it’s in, letting her get used to the feeling. Her walls are tight and he can’t wait to put his cock into her, and feel her tight warmth around him. 

Once he feels her relax around his finger, he begins to move it. He watches her bite her bottom lip and moan. Victoria’s senses are all over the place. Oberyn’s finger in her, his naked body heat next to hers, his nose and lips against her cheek, all driving her crazy with desire, desire for him. She slides her hand that was on his abdomen down, feeling the hair at his navel and following it, until her hand finds his length and she wraps her hand around it.

He lets out a grateful sigh at the friction. She begins to stroke up and down and he groans beside her. 

“Fuck,” he says and then he quickens the pace of his finger and she whimpers. She turns her head towards him and kisses him, he is needy in the way returns the kiss. The next time he moves his finger outwards he slides a second one in beside it. The change isn’t too bad too Victoria. But then his thumb starts encircling her clit roughly and she moans into his mouth. She runs her thumb over his tip, wiping the precum around his head. He sucks on her bottom lip. 

Victoria can feel her high creeping up at the feeling of his fingers and thumb. Her toes curl and she starts to wiggle a bit. Oberyn notices her movements, he removes his mouth from hers.

“Cum for me, love, I want to see what my wife looks like when I make her come undone,” he whispers into ear and his words are enough to send her over the edge. She clenches around his fingers and Oberyn watches her face as her back arches and her head is thrown back. Panted cries leave her mouth, and Oberyn wants to hear those cries every night for the rest of his life. 

Once he feels her relax, he removes his fingers from her, and moves so he is once again leaning over her, pressing his hips against her, feeling the friction of her body against his cock. He dips his head down and sucks on her neck. Victoria tangles a hand in his hair, he is sucking on a very visible spot, but she can’t bring herself to care. And Oberyn wanted to leave a mark where people would be able to see that he took her on their wedding night. 

Oberyn removes his mouth and inspects the bruise forming there, content with his work. He grinds his hips against her, getting more pressure on his hardness. 

Victoria tugs his hair, making him look at her, “I want you.”

Oberyn returns her words with a rough, starving kiss. He grabs himself and grazes his cock through her folds to coat himself. He pulls away from the kiss to look at her as he lines up with her, and slowly pushes her hips forward. He groans at her heat and tightness.

Victoria winces at the intrusion, gods, he was big. She tenses underneath him, closing her eyes and letting out a small whimper. 

Oberyn pauses, “am I hurting you?” 

She shakes her head, “no, my prince, keep going, I’ll just need a moment.” She kisses the corner of his mouth. He continues slowly until his hips are flush with hers. He bites his bottom lip and rests his forehead in the crook of her neck. He stays still despite every fiber of him screaming for him to move. He fights the urge to just fuck her how he wants to, the urge to just slam himself in as fast and rough as he can.

He stays still though, placing tender kisses where her shoulder meets her neck. Victoria still has one hand in his hair, she slides the other around his side, resting it on his shoulder blade. Oberyn feels her relax around him, he lifts his head to look at her, his eyes meeting hers, his hands on either side of her head on the mattress, holding him up.. He then starts to ease himself out and then back in. He keeps a slow and steady pacing for a while, speeding up once he can slide back in easier. 

He grunts above her, kissing her neck, probably leaving some more bruises. She pants underneath him every time his hips become flush with hers. He lowers his torso against hers, and palms one of her tits. 

“Fuck, Victoria, you feel amazing around my cock,” he groans against her neck. She pulls him back for another kiss, her hands scratching the skin on his back, feeling another high approach her as Oberyn hits all the sensitive places. Oberyn explores her mouth with his tongue, swirling it around hers. Oberyn goes even faster with his hips, chasing his own orgasm, and that makes her moan into his mouth as she cums again, all over him. 

Her walls clench around him and it sends him over the edge, giving a few more thrusts before burying himself in her and his body going rigid, filling her with his seed, and a loud grunt leaving his throat.

Victoria holds onto while he finishes his high, kissing him, both of them taking deep breaths through their noses. She feels his body relax, she massages his head with her fingers that are in his hair and separates their mouths to look at him. He stares into her blue eyes for a moment then places a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth, then trails down her jaw to her neck. He kisses all the places where he left bruises with his mouth earlier. 

He then rolls off of her, pulling himself out from her heat. Victoria turns onto her side and watches his chest rise and fall. She looks at the definition of his chest, he’s not bulky muscular, but lean muscular. Her eyes moved upward to this collar bone and neck. She could see the vein in his neck under his olive skin. She then looked at his jaw, and the strong line of it and the angle by his ear. She hoped their children would inherit his jawline.

That’s when Oberyn slightly turns his head her way and glances over at her, he reaches his arm over her to pull her to him. His nose barely touching hers.

“You are so beautiful, Victoria,” she hears his voice, “Before we met I was against this arrangement, I argued with Doran over it every second. But then I saw you and came to know you, and….now I’m afraid I’ve fallen in love.”

She looks into his dark eyes, “I was against it too, I stormed out of my father’s study when he told me, barely spoke to him our whole journey to King’s Landing, but I think I have fallen in love as well.” Toria leans in a soft and loving kiss and runs and hand through his hair. 

When they pull apart, the Dornish Prince smiles, “goodnight, my love.”

….

When the sun rises, Victoria is the first to awake. She turns over to see her sleeping husband laying on his stomach, his head laying on his pillow facing her. She smiles at the sight of him looking so peaceful. Then the realization hits her, they were leaving for Dorne today. She sits up and takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair. 

She stands up and walks over behind the changing divider and starts to dress herself. It’s hard without Amabel there, but Oberyn was still asleep in the bed, and still very much naked. 

She attempts to tie her corset in the back, when she feels large hands over hers, and lips on the back of her shoulder. 

“Allow me to help,” the voice of her prince in her ear. She drops her hands and he ties the back of it for her, and then spins her around to face him, and kisses her hungrily. Tori returns the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. He bites her bottom lip and they pull apart. 

She looks at him, but also notices that he had now put on some trousers, “we leave for Dorne today.” 

“Indeed we do,” he responds to her, he notices the slight worried look in her eyes, “don’t worry, my love, Dorne is very beautiful, and the people will come to like you.” 

She nods to him, and he speaks again, “I’ll call in Amabel to help you finish dressing.” He walks out from behind the divider and goes to the chamber doors, and soon enough Amabel appears, grabbing a dress for her. 

“Good morning, my princess,” she greets her, then she notices Amabel’s eyes flash to her neck and she suppresses a smile and whispers, “looks like you had a good night with the prince.” 

Victoria turns red when she remembers how Oberyn had sucked on her neck all over last night. She looks in the mirror to see for herself, and she sees dark bruises all over her neck. She looks at Amabel, and giggles, “I’m supposed to bid my father farewell, he might die at the sight of me.”

Amabel giggles and Victoria whispers, “but yes, it was a good night with Oberyn,” she smiles and Amabel returns the smile. She helps Victoria into her dress, and then fixes her hair. Victoria steps out from behind the divider and Oberyn is standing by the table, fully dressed in his normal style of robes. She walks over to him, wrapping her hands around her upper arm. 

“I have a few matters to take care of with my brother and the king, I will meet you by the docks at midday, my sweet,” he says to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, before exiting the chambers.

….

Victoria is at the docks, Dornish servants are moving all of their things to the ships. Oberyn is directing where things should be going. 

Ned walks to the docks with Artemis, Victoria sees him and runs to hug him. He embraces her, “my darling daughter, I will miss you.”

Victoria speaks against his shoulder, “I’ll miss you too, papa,” she pulls away from the hug and he sees her neck and shoots a glare at Oberyn across the docks.

Toria blushes, “father, he is my husband now, it’s alright.” His eyes go back to her, “doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like it.” Victoria rolls her eyes at him, “I’m not a child, you can still be protective over Sansa and Arya.”

Oberyn sees them speak and makes his way over, “Lord Stark,” he bows his head. Ned bows his head in return, “Prince Oberyn,” he looks at the Dornish Prince, “take care of my daughter.”

Oberyn puts his hand on the small of Victoria’s back, “I intend to, the red viper protects what is his.”

Victoria looks at her husband then at her father, “I’ll be okay, father, tell everyone back home I’ll miss them as well.”

“I will Victoria,” he nods, a Dornish guard goes over to them, “my prince and princess, the ships are ready, Prince Doran is already on board.” Victoria gives her father one last hug, and Oberyn and Ned shake hands. She turns and walks to their ship with him. Artemis follows them and jumps onto the ship. Oberyn steps on board and offers out his hand to her. She lifts her dress with one hand, taking his with the other and steps onto the ship. 

Soon enough all the Dornish guards and servants are on board, and the ship is setting sail. Victoria stands at the rail and watches Westeros get further in the distance. She feels Oberyn come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and place a kiss in her hair on the back of her head. 

“I know it must be hard, but a new home and life awaits you in Dorne, my love.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think! Feedback is everything to me!


	10. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That evening when Victoria is undressing, Oberyn walks over behind her, already having taken his robes off, leaving him in his pants, and holding a cup of wine. He places a kiss on her shoulder and then sips his wine. 
> 
> “Was it your goal to make me want to throw every man overboard today?” He asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn simps! More mature content smut in this chapter!

Oberyn had already retired to their quarters on the ship, Victoria stands by the back of the ship, looking up at the stars. Doran approaches her, “have you ever travelled the sea before, Victoria?”

She turns to him, offering a smile, “no, I haven’t it’s….strange not being able to see land in any direction.” Doran was noticeably older than Oberyn by the amount of grey hair he had compared to the very little bit Oberyn had. Doran also didn’t have as sharp of features on his face, but rather a softer face.

“Dorne is about a week’s travel, you won’t be seeing any land for some time,” he informs her. “But it is a beautiful land, and women in Dorne are able to do more, we don’t have quite as many customs as Westeros,” Doran smiles.

“I should like to see and meet the people, if I am to be a princess to them, I should know what they are like,” she says confidently.

“Of course, sister,” his eyes light up, “we’ve never had someone from the north in our family, it may be a good change of pace. You at least seem to keep Oberyn on his toes.”

Victoria lets out a laugh, “I plan to keep him on his toes the rest of his life.”

Doran laughs at her statement, “I think that would be good for him. I should bid you goodnight Victoria, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Doran goes back to his quarters on the ship, and Victoria makes her way to hers and Oberyn’s. Oberyn didn’t want Artemis in the room, so she lays outside on the deck by the door. Victoria kneels down and pets her, “don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have a nice place in Dorne.” Artemis rubs her head against Victoria’s hand. 

Victoria stands back up and goes into her room. Oberyn is standing, throwing some knives at a wooden board across the room. He is wearing only his pants. He looks back at her, “I was wondering when you would join me, my dear.”

She smiles and shakes her head. He holds a knife in his hand, pulls his arm back and then swings his arm forward, she watches his arm muscles as he does and bites her bottom lip. The knife flies forward and embeds itself into the wooden board. He walks and grabs the knives out of the board, then walks back to his throwing spot. She takes the few strides over to him, “I was enjoying the night air,” she puts her hand on his upper arm and leans her cheek on his shoulder. She then gets an idea while looking at the knives in his hand, “could you show me how to?”

He looks at her, his accented voice questions her, “you want to learn how to throw a knife?”

“You said some women in Dorne know how to fight, I should at least like to learn a little,” she gives him a small grin. 

A little upturn appears on his lips, “Alright, my love.” he steps back a step for her to step in front of him. 

Tori steps forward in front of him. Oberyn sets all but one of the knives down, he then moves forward so that their bodies are flushed. One hand touches waist and moves to rest on her hip. She relaxes into his touch. His other hand he holds out from behind her with the knife, she takes it and then his hand lightly grips her wrist.

He leans his face in so his lips are just behind her ear. She can feel his hot breath on her, and her own breath catches. 

“Just move your arm with mine,” he says in a low voice into her ear that sends a shiver down her spine. He uses his grips on her wrist to do the draw back motion and the swing forward, “now the trick is to release the knife from your hand here,” he moves her arm and hand to the position. 

She can feel herself getting wet, she swallows and nods, “release the knife here, alright.”

“And the throw should be one quick motion, try it,” he says into her ear.

She does the motions he showed her, his hand still on her wrist as a guide. She releases the knife and it flies through the air, spinning. It then lands blade-in on the wooden board.

A big grin spreads across her face, and Oberyn smiles behind her, “very good.” He then nibbles on her ear. Victoria takes gasps and closes her eyes, leaning her head back against him. Then she notices the hardness of him against her ass. 

His other hand that had been on her hip is now sliding down to her core, and he presses his flat palm against it through her dress.

He growls his accent in her ear, “Women of Westeros wear too many layers, you’ll need to get some dresses from Dorne, especially with the heat there.”

“I’ll do that when we arrive, but why don’t you help me get these layers off now?” she says and he can hear the tease in her voice. He quickly helps her to get her dress off, leaving her in the corset and underwear. He unties the back of it and loosens the lacing. He pulls her back against him again, one hand ground around her shoulders and under the corset to grasp one of her breasts, and the other going around the front of her waist and dipping underneath her underwear to start moving two fingers on her clit. 

Tori moans, leaning her head back on his shoulder. Oberyn starts to grind against her ass, seeking some of his own pleasure. His teeth graze down her neck, he whispers against her skin, “I want to hear you call out my name.” 

He removes his hands and spins her around, and kisses her roughly. She readily returns the kiss as he pushes her to walk back towards the bed. He pulls her corset the rest of the way off and then grips her thighs to lift her onto the bed, bending forward to keep their lips locked together and he leans her back on the mattress and pillows. 

He dips his tongue into her mouth, and she sucks on his bottom lip. He groans and his hands cup both her breasts and squeeze, she arches her back and hums into his mouth in response. He moves his mouth to her neck, nipping and dragging his teeth until he reaches her chest. He sucks on the swell of one of her breasts, forming a bruise there, then glides his tongue up to her nipple. He swirls it around the sensitive bud that is perked up from his touch, his hand on the other one twisting. 

Victoria lets out a series of moans and whimpers, his name falling off her lips in between some of them.

“Oh no, my dear, this isn’t what I want you to call out my name to,” he bites lightly at her underboob. She shifts underneath him, and he loves the effect he is having on her right now. He slowly moves down her stomach, just brushing his facial hair and nose against her skin, and stops when he is hovering above her core. He grabs her underwear with his teeth and tugs downward. He pulls them off her legs and tosses them. 

He moves back up, planting some kisses on the inside of her thighs, “just relax, my love,” he tells her and then his mouth is on her, and a small cry escapes her throat. Victoria has never felt anything like this, she’s never had someone’s lips and tongue on her there. They have barely started and she already feels her orgasm rising in her.

He wiggles and swirls his tongue on her clit. Her hands fist the sheets as her back arches. He sucks on her and she yells out and bucks her hips. He puts his hands on her hips to keep her down. He stays there sucking and swirling his tongue around. Victoria climbs closer to the edge, her legs starting to shake. Oberyn then slides his tongue through her folds to her entrance. He dips his tongue into her.

“Fuck! Oberyn!” Tori cries out as he slides his tongue in and out against her walls. He hums against her making her moan again, and loving how she is falling apart from his mouth. He looks up at her to see her head thrown back and mouth slightly parted, making his dick strain against his pants. He knows she is close from the shaking of her legs, and he wants to drive her over that edge.

He moves his thumbs from one of his hands on her hips to her clit and starts making fast circles. She starts to pant, “Oberyn….I’m going to...fuck.” He just hums against her, knowing the vibrations will increase the pleasure. He starts moving his tongue faster in her. 

Victoria cries out his name and her toes curl as she finally goes over the edge, the edges of her vision going white. Oberyn continues his movements while she comes down from her climax. Once she stops shaking he removes his mouth from her and moves back over her, “I do enjoy making you yell my name,” he kisses her. She can taste herself on his lips and feel her slick in the facial hair around his mouth. He pushes his pants down his legs, kicking them off.

She returns the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She feels his hands pushing her thighs further apart, and then his cock against her core. She reaches down and grips it, he grunts into her mouth. 

She gives his length a few firm strokes, running her hand over the tip, smearing the precum there. Then she rubs him against her out folds. He parts their mouths slightly, to let out a panted groan on her cheek, muttering her name, “Victoria.”

She smiles, and then moves his tip to the entrance into her, “I want you to fuck me.”

He roughly engulfs her in a needy kiss as he pushes himself into her. The sensation is still new to Victoria, she can feel she is still tight around him, but it doesn’t make her wince like the night before, her body is already getting more used to his cock.

Oberyn waits a moment, feeling how tight she is, then starts to rock his hips. Victoria moves her lips from his and kisses along his jaw, stopping at his ear, “I like having you in me.”

Her words make a low growl leave his throat, “Love, you have idea how good you feel to me.” 

He then leans up, and moves her legs over his shoulders, that changes the angle of his thrusts to hit the right spot inside her. She cries out and Oberyn moves his hips faster. Victoria knows he is moving quicker than last night, but can tell he is restraining himself from going even faster. 

His hips become flush with her on every thrust, his balls hit her ass. Oberyn feels his wave of pleasure building up, urging him to go faster, he closes his eyes above her. Instead he bucks his hip forward slightly everytime he goes in. Tori whimpers, crawling at the sheets below her as her walls clench around him and she as she cums again. Oberyn does a few more thrusts with the buck of his hips until he stills inside her, spilling himself into her and letting out a deep moan. 

Oberyn does a few slow rocks with his hips, riding out his high until he finishes. He kisses one knee on his shoulder then kisses the other. He pulls his hips back to pull out of her, and collapses on the bed beside her. Tori rolls over onto her side and moves closer to him to rest her head on his chest. She places some soft, open-mouth kisses on his chest and he melts into her touch.

He hums, “that knife throw was very well done, even my cock enjoyed it.” Victoria laughs, “your cock enjoys many things, my dear prince.”

That gets a laugh out of him, “this is also true.” She tilts her head up on his chest to look up at him and kisses his jaw. 

She then relaxes her head back on him and rests an arm over his torso, “goodnight, Oberyn.”

“Goodnight, Victoria.”

….

Victoria is dressing herself in the morning, Oberyn and Doran hadn’t brought any handmaidens with them when they left Dorne, so Victoria would have one until they arrived. 

“My love, can you tie this for me?” She asks her prince standing by the table, eating some bread. He swallows the food in his mouth and strides over. 

“The Dornish women’s clothing is also much easier to put on, since casual wear doesn’t include corsets,” he says while tying the back of her corset, “but I’ll be sure a handmaiden gets assigned to you, my sweet.”

He finishes tying it and she turns to plant a quick kiss on his lips, “thank you.” She then grabs the dress and is able to get that on easily herself. Oberyn walks back over to the table, taking a seat and takes a drink from his cup and finishes his bread. Victoria walks over once she is dressed and decides to sit on his lap, and puts arm around his neck. He puts one around her waist. She grabs some bread for herself.

“Women in Dorne don’t wear corsets?” Victoria questions, and takes a bite of her bread.

“Only for higher events, but normally just a dress. Dorne is warmer than King’s Landing is,” he says, looking at her, “for you it will be a big change coming from your frozen land.”

Victoria rolls her eyes and swallows her bite of bread, “it’s not frozen all the time, my love.”

“Might as well be,” he teases, touching his nose to her neck. She giggles when his facial hair tickles her neck. Oberyn loves the sound of her laugh. He loves having her near him. He’ll never tire of having her with him.

Victoria then looks at him, “what are your daughters like? I’ll be meeting them soon.”

Oberyn hadn’t expected that question, he clears his throat, “well Loreza and Dorea, the two youngest are very sweet. Loreza is two and Dorea is three, they’ll come to like you quickly.” Victoria smiles, she has always loved small children.

Oberyn goes on, “Obella is seven, she may take some time, she questions things at first but usually comes around. Then Elia, she’ll be the difficult one. She’s ten and every stubborn like Ellaria.” Victoria had almost forgotten about her husband’s paramour, well, former paramour. He said before that Ellaria had been removed from their home when the arrangement was agreed upon. 

“She’ll take some effort to accept you,” he says, placing a small kiss on Tori’s neck. 

“And Ellaria?” Victoria quietly asks. 

Oberyn pulls his head back to look at her, “Love, Ellaria is no longer at Sunspear, she’ll only come around to see the girls.”

“Just the girls?” Her voice insinuating that Ellaria would also be visiting him.

Oberyn takes a deep breath, bringing a hand up to cradle the side of her face, “Victoria, you needn’t worry, love...I know I hurt you when I visited the brothel in King’s Landing, I don’t want to hurt you again. I will not share a bed with Ellaria, _you_ are my wife.”

Her glances her eyes up to meet his, and gives him a small nod. He leans and places a sweet and tender kiss on her lips.

….

Later Victoria is outside, speaking with the men on their ship, getting to know them since they are also servants and guards at Sunspear, she likes to know her staff. She can feel Oberyn’s eyes on her occasionally while she is talking to the different men. 

Doran lets out a chuckle from his brother’s side, “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you like this before, brother.”

Oberyn doesn’t shift his gaze from his bride and a guard she is speaking to, “like what?”

“Watching a woman like a hawk to make sure no one lays a finger on her,” Doran says with an amused smile. Oberyn then turns his head to his brother, “her beauty is unmatched.”

“Yes, but our men know better than to touch something of yours, they know what you are capable of,” Doran reminds him, “no need to be possessive, Oberyn.”

Doran was right, he was being possessive. He was ready to be over by her side in an instant if any of his men even glances at her in a carnal way. She had this effect on him, he wasn’t like this with Ellaria, both of them had many other lovers in bed with them. But if anyone touched Victoria, he was ready to strike. She wasn’t something he planned on sharing with anyone. She was his as much as he was hers. 

Doran was also right about their men though. They had all seen him in action as the red viper and would never want to be confronted by him. They knew how short his temper was, and how he was a better fighter than any of them. 

He sighed, glancing back to his wife who was in a conversation with one of the men still, “you’re right, brother.”

That evening when Victoria is undressing, Oberyn walks over behind her, already having taken his robes off, leaving him in his pants, and holding a cup of wine. He places a kiss on her shoulder and then sips his wine. 

“Was it your goal to make me want to throw every man overboard today?” He asks.

Victoria turns her head, “what do you mean?” 

“Watching you speak to all the men today, I couldn't take my eyes off of you,” he tells her, his voice is low, and he sets his wine down ashis lips go back to her shoulder and bite. His hands find grip her hips and pull her back and she feels his hard erection against her ass, he grinds against her.

There’s a hint of enjoyment in her voice as she leans back against him, “I am stuck on this ship with them, I was making conversation...were you jealous, my prince?” 

He trails his lips up to the back of her neck, pushing her hair out of the way, “you don’t know their thoughts...they would never act on them because they know what I would do, but their thoughts are still there.” He places a kiss on the back of her neck then moves his lips to the shell of her ear, and also slides one of his hands to firmly press on her core, all while still grinding into her ass, “but only I get to touch you like this,” he breathes and she whimpers. 

He goes to slide his hand under her underwear, but her hand grabs his, stopping him, “wait, Oberyn,” she says and turns in his hold, “I...I want to pleasure you tonight.”

His eyes search hers, “you’re sure, my love?” He asks, knowing that his cock would be the first one to ever enter her mouth, which that thought in itself makes him harder.

She nods and kisses the corner of his mouth, before lowering herself to her knees. The tent in his pants right in front of her face. Her eyes never break contact with his as she undoes his pants and frees his straining cock. She then looks at it, and grips the base, he lets out a relieved sigh above her. 

She then takes the tip into her mouth, and Oberyn leans his head back, and his lips part slightly. She swirls her tongue out the head of his cock and then takes him further into her mouth until she doesn’t think she can go any further. She feels the weight of his dick in her mouth and moans around him.

“That’s so good, love,” he breathes above her, and bite his bottom lip. He resists the need to buck his hips into her mouth, not wanting to make her gag her first time doing this. But he can’t stop thinking about how perfect her mouth feels around him, knowing he is the only one that’s ever been in her mouth. 

He is ripped from his thoughts when she starts to bob her head and he moans, and one of his hands goes to the back of her head, grabbing her hair, assisting her movements. She starts to also move her hand with her head, making Oberyn close his eyes and more sounds fall from his lips.

It made Victoria smile around him, seeing what she was doing to him. She liked hearing the noises he made when all he was feeling was pleasure. She pressed her tongue flat against the bottom of his shaft while she bobbed her head.

“Fuck, Victoria...I’m getting close,” he says above her, his eyes rolling back. His hips twitch slightly and he feels his ball tighten. Victoria thinks about pulling her mouth away, but decides not to. His hand tightens in her hair and he cums down her throat, grunting as he does. Victoria tastes the salty fluid in her mouth, swallowing what she can, but some drip out of her mouth. 

He lets go of her hair when he finishes his orgasm. She takes her mouth off of him and looks down at her, and the sight of her on her knees with his seed dripping down her chin is almost enough to make him hard again. He holds out his hand, she takes it and helps her to a stand. He presses his mouth to hers still able to taste himself on her lips. 

He moves to begin her pleasure, but she pulls away from the kiss, “can you just lay with me tonight? I’d rather we just talk,” she gives him an innocent and pleading look. 

“Of course, my sweet, whatever you want,” he replies, offering a genuine smile back.

….

They fucked in some way every night on the ship during their travels. Victoria is out on the deck when she finally sees land in the distance again. She scurries over to the railing. Oberyn walks over beside her.

“Is that Dorne?” She asks, trying to see as much of the shore as she can.

He nods, “yes, my love, that’s our home.”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts, feedback is always welcomed!


	11. Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn walks over to his armor’s stand and begins untying it, “Ambrose, one of the guards I sent with you, told me what happened in the city with the merchant and the boy.” He places the chest and back piece of his armor on the stand, and then walks over to Victoria.
> 
> “It was just a misunderstanding,” Victoria tries to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn Simps! Thank you so much for the support on this story, I hope you all love reading it as much as I love writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Daddy Oberyn.

Their ship docks at about mid-day, and Victoria is grateful to be on solid land again. Oberyn steps off and onto the dock, and then holds his hand out for her. She takes it and steps onto the dock.

She looks around, there’s many plants that she has never seen before, but they are beautiful. She looks at the Sunspear palace, her new home. Something else she also notices is the heat. It is hot in Dorne as Oberyn had said, she would definitely need different clothing. 

“The men will get our stuff and find a place for Artemis, my love,” he informs her, “I want to show you around.”

Tori smiles, “well lead the way, my prince,” she says and takes his arm. He leads her from the docks to the palace, the palace is pretty open to the outside with many outside halls and gardens. Oberyn points out what rooms are which as they pass by. He leads her to one of the gardens. There are wonderfully colored flowers that are new to Victoria.

“These flowers are beautiful, I’ve never seen them before,” she looks back at her husband.

“They grow only in Dorne,” he explains, “there are many things that are specific to Dorne, my love, like me,” he says and kisses her. She smiles into the kiss, becoming intoxicated by him.

“Papa!” a small yell comes from behind them and they break apart and turn. Victoria sees two small girls running towards them, and from what they yelled she assumes where his daughters Loreza and Dorea.

“Hold on you two!” A woman further behind them yells that must be their governess.

The two children get over to them, and Oberyn kneels down as each one of them goes to one of his arms for a hug. Victoria smiles watching him with them. They both have his eyes. 

Oberyn kisses the top of their heads, “Hello my darlings, I have missed both of you very much.”

The woman finally catches up to them and curtseys, “My apologies, my prince,” she looks at Victoria, and curtseys, “and princess,” she glances back at Oberyn, they both ran when they saw you.”

“It’s quite alright, Julieta, I was gone for four weeks,” he says while still kneeling on the ground with one daughter in each arm. He looks over at Victoria, “We’ll have a moment with them.”

“Of course, my prince,” she bows her head and walks off.

“Girls, this is Victoria,” he says while looking up at her. Victoria kneels down beside him to be eye level with the children.

“It’s nice to meet both of you, your papa has told me about you. Let me guess, you must be Loreza,” she says looking at the younger one, Loreza smiles and nods shyly against her father’s chest. Tori smiles sweetly back at her and then looks at the older one, “and you must be Dorea.”

Oberyn stares at Tori with a smile while she talks, then looks at both of the girls, “Victoria is going to be living with us from now on.”

Dorea speaks, “you’re pretty.” Victoria lets out a laugh and smiles, “thank you, Dorea, you are very pretty too. You have pretty eyes, like your papa,” she glances up at Oberyn and he is looking back at her.

Dorea blushes and giggles. Oberyn stands up, “go to Julieta, I’ll see you two this evening.”

They grab each other’s hands and run off to where Julieta had walked. Tori looks back to her husband and grabs his hand, making him turn his head to her, “they are lovely, Oberyn.”

“You think my eyes are pretty?” He asks with an amused smirk. Victoria laughs and shakes her head, “don’t let it go to your already overgrown ego.”

….

They walk more of Sunspears halls and pass the training arena. There are two girls with a guard in the arena, the girls are fighting each other with wooden sticks, and Victoria is almost surprised, but remembers that Oberyn taught his children to fight. These girls are older than Dorea and Loreza. 

“That’s Obella and Elia,” Oberyn says as he leads her down to the arena. The younger one sees them and the older girl kicks the younger one’s leg from underneath her and points her stick at her chest.

“Very good Elia, and don’t let yourself become distracted Obella,” Oberyn says to his daughters. Obella stands back up and the two girls run over to hug him. 

“You’ve finally returned, father,” Elia says.

“Are you our father’s new wife?” Obella looks at Victoria. Victoria nods and offers a smile, “I’m Victoria, I was very impressed by both of yours girls’ fighting.” Obella smiles slightly, but Elia just stares at Tori.

“Do you know how to fight?” Obella asks. 

Victoria shakes her head, “no, where I’m from women aren’t taught to fight.” Obella makes a disappointed ‘oh’ sound.

“And where are you from?” Elia finally speaks.

Victoria looks over to her, “I’m from northern Westeros, a place called Winterfell.”

“Women in Winterfell must be weak, and you sound funny,” Elia snarky says.

“Elia!” Oberyn raises his voice at her. Elia immediately looks down to avoid looking at her father. He grabs her check to make her look at him, his tone goes low, “you will be mindful of your words and will respect her. Do you understand?”

Elia stays quiet, looking at him. 

Victoria tries to calm him, “Oberyn, it’s okay.” He ignores her and raises his voice againto Elia, “I said, do you understand?”

“Yes, father, I’m sorry,” Elia quietly says. 

He lets go of her chin, “Go find Julieta and your sisters and clean yourselves up.” They both nod and scurry off. Oberyn turns to Victoria, “I’m sorry about that, my sweet.” 

“It’s okay. It is to be expected of a daughter at her age. To her I’m just the strange woman that married her father, and the reason her mother isn’t staying here any longer,” Victoria says and then places a hand on his cheek, “I’ll get to know her, and hopefully she’ll come around.”

“I won’t tolerate her disrespecting you though,” he gives her a soft look and leans in to place a kiss on her forehead.

….

After dinner Victoria walks with Laria, a handmaiden Oberyn assigned to her. She leads Victoria to her and Oberyn’s chambers. Victoria looks around, the decor very much seems like Oberyn. Her stuff is already in the room, goes to her closet and opens it, looking through the clothes though the dresses she has won’t be much use here.

“Tomorrow we’ll need to go to the city, I need to get some dresses better suited for the weather,” Tori says, closing her closet.

“Yes, my princess,” Laria says.

“Please, call me Victoria,” she says with an upturn of her lips. Victoria then asks, “can you draw a bath? I haven’t been able to bathe in a week from being stuck on a ship.”

“Of course, Victoria,” she goes to the washroom to draw the bath, Victoria gets herself undressed. She became better at doing that since she was at sea for a week without a handmaiden. She grabs one of her robes and wraps it around herself, then walks to the washroom. 

“Thank you, Laria, you can retire for the night,” Tori says with a smile and Laria curtseys and leaves. Victoria removes her robe, hanging it up, then walks over to the bath and lifts her legs, one after the other. She lowers herself to sit and lean back on the tub. She feels all of her muscles relax and she closes her eyes. 

This was her new home. This was the start of her new life with Oberyn. Tori thinks about the interactions with his daughters, seeing him sweet with Dorea and Loreza had made her heart flutter. The way he smiled and embraced them, and how they had been so excited to see their father. It makes her think about seeing him like that with their own children.

But also seeing how he corrected Elia’s behavior reminded her much of how Ned corrected her and her siblings growing up. He wasn’t cruel, but he was stern. She guessed he has had practice parenting since he does have even older children that no longer live with him. Victoria could tell that he did truly care for his children though, and she would do her best to always treat them like her own.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting in the tub when she feels hands on her shoulders that cause her to jump slightly and jolt her eyes open. Then she hears the familiar accented voice of her prince, “it’s just me, love.”

She hadn’t even heard him walk in. Once Victoria processes that it’s him, she leans back again and looks up at him, “care to join me?”

A closed grin appears on his face as he unties his belt, letting it drop on the floor. Then proceeds to take off his robe and shirt underneath, before removing his pants. Victoria moves forward in the tub so that he can step in behind her. He sits down and puts a leg on either side of her so she is settled between his legs. He wraps his arms around her abdomen and pulls her back to lean against him. 

Tori leans her head back on one of his shoulders, feeling his beard on the side of her forehead. She feels his breathing behind her, and traces her fingers along his strong forearms that are around her. It’s not long before she can feel him growing hard against her back.

She decides to shift herself, providing movement and he groans. Tori smiles to herself, and then sits up and carefully turns around in the bath to face him. He is looking at her with his dark and lustful eyes. She moves her legs over his, so she is straddling him. His hand shoots to the back of her head to pull her into his lips.

The kiss is needy and sloppy between them. Victoria reaches between them to take him into her hand, and moves her lips to his neck to start sucking and biting. He lets out loud content moans when she starts to stroke his cock in her hand. 

His hands are gripping her hips, firmly enough to leave a bruise. She runs her thumb over his tip on one of her strokes and he whimpers, “please, Victoria...fuck, I need you.” One of his hands goes back to her hair to pull her back up into a kiss. Tori lifts her hips and aligns him with herself. He bucks up into while also pulling her down onto him. Her own wetness and the water in the bath making him glide in easily. 

They moan into each other’s mouth at the sensation of being meshed together. Victoria hasn’t been on top before, and the angle of it and how deep he is sends new feelings of pleasure through her. She breaks away from the kiss, his lips chases hers as she does, but to no avail, and she drapes her arms over his shoulders. She stares into his eyes as she begins to roll her hips on him. 

His eyes roll back and his mouth parts open and she can hear his breathing. She goes forwards and back, lifting herself when she goes back. His hands grab her hips and help with her movements. He starts to slightly thrust his hips up when she comes forward and that makes Victoria cry out since he hits the right spot in her.

He loves the sound of it, and it drives him closer towards his climax. He loves being buried in her, and feeling her around him, and hearing her noises. He sits forward, an arm wrapping around her back to hold her steady as he starts to bounce her on his dick. 

“Oberyn...ah, fuck!” She lets out breathing heavy in between her words.

“That’s it love, I want to see you cum all over me,” he growls out and bite at her chin.

A few more bounces on him and he feels her clench around him with a bunch of moans following. He watches her face, the way her mouth falls open and her eyes clamp shut. The sight of her and her walls squeezing him sends over, and he pulls her down onto him firmly as he spills his warm cum into her, moaning into her shoulder. 

He leans back against the tub when he is able to collect himself again, bringing her with him to rest against his chest. She places her head just under his chin, and lets out a content sigh.

Oberyn holds her there, trailing his fingers up and down her back. He doesn’t ever want to let go of her. 

“Do you think you’ll be happy here?” He suddenly asks, sounding concerned. She turns her head to the side to see what she can of his face, her brow furrowing, “Oberyn, why are you asking me that?”

“I want you to be happy, Victoria,” he softly admits. 

She rests her head into the crook of his neck, “I am happy, being here with you makes me happy. I love you, Oberyn.”

“And I love you, Victoria.”

….

Victoria goes into the city the next morning with Laria and a few guards, which Oberyn had insisted escort them despite Victoria’s argument against it. She already stuck out based on her complexion, but Victoria knew the guards would let all the citizens know that she was the new princess from Westeros.

The buildings are built differently, and the people are different in Dorne, but they have their own charm to them. She noticed people looking at her with the Sunspear guards around her, and could hear whisperings. Laria shows her a dress merchant shop, and they go in. 

Victoria looks at the dresses and can’t believe how thin and revealing they all were, and no corset is worn with them. She has to embrace the Dornish style if she is to fit in as a Dornish Princess. Victoria and Laria grab many different dresses and go to the seller and pay.

They walk out of the shop, and Laria speaks, “should we head back, Victoria?”

“Shortly, I would like to see some more of the city,” Tori responds, walking along the street again. Laria and the guards go with her. She walks while looking at the different shops, bakeries and merchant stands. Then she hears a man yelling further up and grabbing a boy, no older than twelve by the arm. She sees the man pull out a short sword and runs up. She hears the guard call out to her, but ignores them.

“You think you can steal from me?!” The grown man yells, holding down the boy’s arm. People are watching. 

Victoria gets up to them, “what seems to be the issue here?” The man turns his head to her, “just dealing with a thief stealing some food,” he raises the sword. 

“You will not harm him, he is but a child, and looks as if he is starving,” Victoria orders. 

The man glares at her, “and who are you to order me?” He points the sword at her, bringing it to the side of her neck, she feels it cut her slightly. Then it is being hit away by one of the guards' swords as they appear beside you. The man’s face goes white when he realizes they are palace guards. A crowd has appeared around the commotion now.

“I am Princess Victoria Martell, and I am telling you to release the boy,” she snaps at him, “I will pay for the food he took.” The man releases the boy’s arm and he bends at his waist to bow to her. 

She kneels down to grab the sack of food and hands it to the boy while offering him a kind smile, “here, take it.” The skinny and dirty child looks at her with wide eyes, “t-thank you, Princess.” He grabs the sack and runs off. 

She turns her attention back to the seller, she pulls out some coins and sets it on his stand, “in the future, if I hear of children having their hands cut off, I’ll inform my husband, and you won’t like what would come next.”

She sees him swallow thickly and nod, “yes, princess. Forgive me.”

Victoria turns back to Laria and the guards, “let’s go back to Sunspear now.”

….

Victoria is in their chambers with Laria helping her change into one of the new dresses. Victoria does feel relieved that she won’t have to wear a corset everyday. The dress she gets on is very soft and comfortable, it shapes to the curves of her body. 

Oberyn walks in wearing his armor and sweating, he stares at Victoria for a moment, “Laria, leave us.” 

“Of course, my prince,” she curtseys and leaves the room. 

Oberyn walks over to his armor’s stand and begins untying it, “Ambrose, one of the guards I sent with you, told me what happened in the city with the merchant and the boy.” He places the chest and back piece of his armor on the stand, and then walks over to Victoria.

“It was just a misunderstanding,” Victoria tries to tell him.

“A misunderstanding?” He questions and reaches up, grazing his thumb over the cut on her neck from earlier, “A man dares to lay his sword on your skin, a princess of Dorne’s skin, my wife’s skin, and you call it a misunderstanding?”

“He didn’t know who I was at the time,” she explains to her husband.

“Still, I should tear someone apart for harming you in any way, you shouldn’t put yourself in situations like that,” he voice sounding more concerned as his hand moves from her neck to cradle her cheek. 

“I wasn’t about to let him cut off a starving boy’s hand merely for stealing some food, it’s barbaric,” she looks up at him. He loved how kind-hearted and genuine she was, but she didn’t like that she threw herself into the middle of things where she could get hurt.

“My love, please tell Ambrose to intervene next time, the man is lucky he only scratched you or I would have killed him myself,” he says looking at her, and rubs his thumb across her cheek.

“I’ll try to remember that, my love,” she gives him a sincere smile and a quick kiss on his lips. 

….

Later Victoria is out in a courtyard by the pond with Dorea and Loreza, teaching them how to skip stones on the water.

“You need a flat stone, a round one will only sink,” Dorea nods and looks for a flat rock, and Loreza just stares, Victoria smiles at the two year old, “here, Loreza, I’ll help you.”  Victoria offers her hand and the small girl takes it and they look at the stones. 

“What do you think of,” Victoria grabs a stone off the ground and holds it up to Loreza, “this one?” Loreza smiles and nods. Dorea had grabbed a stone by this time and was waiting by the water, Victoria walks over, holding Loreza’s hand.

“Can you help me?” Dorea asks, and Tori smiles. She lets go of Loreza’s hand and kneels beside Dorea, she reaches her arms around to help guide Dorea’s hand. “All you do is hold the stone flat, pull back and snap your wrist forward,” she does the motions with Dorea and her hand, throwing the stone, it skips two times on the water.

Dorea gets a big cheeky smile, “I did it!” 

“That was very good Dorea,” Victoria smiles, but then Loreza is holding out the stone they had grabbed, smiling and ready to try as well. Victoria decides it’s best if she throws the stone and Loreza just holds onto her hand. They do and it skips three times on the water. 

Loreza giggles, “yay!” 

Victoria could definitely get used to spending days with Dorea and Loreza, they were both adorable little girls with their father’s big brown eyes. 

“Girls, come here,” a voice calls out from the courtyard.

Dorea turns her head and runs over, “Mama!” Loreza quickly follows her sister.

_ Mama. _

Victoria stands up and smoothes out her dress and looks over to see a tall and thin woman standing across the courtyard. She had a long neck and long, dark curly hair. Dorea and Loreza embraced the woman. Victoria knew this was their mother, Ellaria.

Ellaria, Oberyn’s former paramour.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me hear from you! I love to hear readers thoughts on the story!


	12. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She makes her way back up to the palace, the path goes through some gardens. Tori spots a butterfly of bright purple color, she’s never seen a butterfly like it. She slowly approaches it to get a better look. The butterfly then takes off and flutters over her and lands on her arm. Then before she even realizes it, there are more butterflies that appear and all land on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn Simps! I loved writing this chapter! I'm in love with Oberyn and Victoria.

Victoria stood, staring at Ellaria. She knew they would come to face each other sooner or later, she just hoped it would have been later. Victoria could deny that she already didn’t like her. Ellaria was glaring at her and Victoria knew she hated her for marrying Oberyn. Victoria would stand her ground though.

Ellaria picks up Loreza and walks over to her, Dorea trailing right behind her leg, “you must be the Stark girl,” she spits out, no emotion showing on her face.

“Well, actually it’s Victoria Martell now. You must be Ellaria,” Victoria responds with a small hint of pride in her voice. Ellaria had eyes that she felt were piercing into her, and they almost intimidated her. 

“I am, these are my children, what were you doing with them?” She questions and Dorea speaks from below both of them, a big grin on her face, “she teached us to make the rocks jump on the water.”

Ellaria rolls her eyes, “what a useless thing to learn.” She lowers Loreza to the ground, “go find Julieta you two.” They run off, and Ellaria looks back at Tori, “I want you to stay away from my children.”

Victoria bites the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself composed as this woman thinks she can tell her what to do. “Seeing as they are also Oberyn’s children, and he is my husband, I feel more obliged to follow his request for me to get to know his children. They are my family now after all.” 

“You are not family,” the dark haired woman quickly snaps, “you’re a foreigner.”

“Despite whether you like it or not, I am family. I am Oberyn’s wife, and you are now only the mother of his children, nothing more,” Victoria retorts but still stays calm. 

“How dare you speak to me like that, I-” Ellaria starts, but Victoria cuts her off, “no, how dare you speak to me the way you are. I am a Princess of Dorne now. I am Oberyn’s wife now, and I am stepmother to your children. I will always treat them as if they were my own, like family.” Victoria now glares at Ellaria, “you on the other hand, I do not have to have to treat like family.”

“Oberyn was mine before you, and he’ll still be mine now. You are just to be a pretty face and play the part of princess for the other houses,” Ellaria glares back at her. 

“You are only permitted to come here to see your children, nothing more,” Victoria says through gritted teeth, then looks at a guard, “escort her out of my sight.” The guard walks over and grabs Ellaria by the upper arm, but she tears out of his grip, staring at Victoria before she turns to exit the courtyard. 

Victoria speaks once more, “And Ellaria, you should do well to remember that, because wolves are known to be territorial of what’s theirs.”

Ellaria stops for a moment, but doesn’t turn around and then keeps walking out of the courtyard. Victoria feels a sense of triumph. She had to stand her ground so that Ellaria would know she can’t have things her way anymore, especially Oberyn. 

….

Oberyn was in his study, sitting at the desk writing letters for ravens to go to the other noble Dornish houses, since it was customary to have a party for the marriage here as well. He hears the door open and looks up to see Ellaria.

“Hello, my love,” she walks over and sits on his lap, “I missed you Oberyn.” She places her hands on his cheeks and kisses him. Oberyn begins to kiss her back then grabs her wrists and pushes her away and turns his head, “no, Ellaria.”

“What’s wrong? This was the plan that I would meet you when I came to visit the children. Please, Oberyn, it’s been over a month, I ache for you,” Ellaria begs and goes in to kiss his neck. He grabs her shoulders to hold her away.

“We can’t Ellaria,” he says.

She laughs, “don’t worry about that petty little wife.” 

“The plan is off Ellaria, you are only to come see the girls,” he orders, and pushes her off his lap to stand up. She looks at him, “what’s changed, my prince?”

He looks down at his desk, and places his palm flat on it, “I met Victoria, that’s what has changed.”

“You said that this marriage wouldn’t change anything, Oberyn,” Ellaria reminds him and he glances up at her, “no...you’re saying you’ve actually fallen in love with that horrible woman?!”

“Watch what you say about her. She is my wife, and you may be the mother to four of my children, but don’t think that will allow you to speak ill of her to me.” his voice goes deeper than normal.

Ellaria furrows her eyebrows, “I don’t believe this. The great red viper has become a slave to love. She has no loyalty to you, to Dorne!”

“On the contrary, she does. She showed loyalty to me and Dorne from the beginning in King’s Landing, so I advise you to cease your ill speech of Victoria,” he is starting lose his temper.

“She’s playing you Oberyn, when she is put to the test, she’ll choose Westeros and her frozen home over Dorne,” Ellaria spits out. 

“You don’t know her like I know her,” he says, still staring at her. He quickly changes the subject, “you are only to come to Sunspear to see the girls and that is it. You may come speak to me if you have concerns about them, no other reason.”

Ellaria stays there, staring at him. “You’ll be mine again,” and she storms out of the room.

….

That evening Victoria had gone to the beach to watch the sunset, she has never gotten to see one from sitting on the sand with a warm breeze. She also needed to get Ellaria off her mind. The way her husband’s former lover thinks she could just tell her what to do just made something boil in Victoria. Victoria would not be intimidated and silenced by her. 

She watches as the sun dips below the horizon and darkness starts to fill the air. She stands up and wipes the sand from her dress and hands. 

She makes her way back up to the palace, the path goes through some gardens. Tori spots a butterfly of bright purple color, she’s never seen a butterfly like it. She slowly approaches it to get a better look. The butterfly then takes off and flutters over her and lands on her arm. Then before she even realizes it, there are more butterflies that appear and all land on her.

Victoria smiles in disbelief. This was something out of a dream as she stands there with butterflies on her arms. She lets out a soft laugh and the vibrations from her chest through her body make the butterflies take off. Victoria watches them fly away, then continues back to Sunspear. 

She walks into the chambers and Oberyn is already laying on the bed, drinking some wine. Victoria goes over and crawls onto the bed to join him, and plants a kiss on his lips as she grabs the cup from him to then take a sip of the wine.

He chuckles slightly, then asks while raising an eyebrow “where did you sneak off to after dinner? Laria said she couldn’t find you.” 

“I went down to the water to watch the sunset on the beach,” Victoria tells him, “I...spoke with Ellaria today, and needed to clear my head.” She takes another sip of wine.

“Ah, so you did run into her today,” he says as he takes the cup from her again to take his own sip. Victoria nods, “it wasn’t a pleasant conversation.” 

He chuckles, “I also had my own unpleasant conversation with her today, but I told her that her place is only to visit the children,” he pushes a few strands of hair out of her face, “if she continues to bother you when she is here, let me know.”

“I don’t need you fighting my battles for me, I can handle her on my own, “she grabs the cup from him and sets it on the bedside table. “Much like how I can handle you on my own” she smirks at him.

He moves to lean over her, “oh, is that so, my love?” 

“I don’t find the red viper that intimidating,” she raises her eyebrows. He grabs her wrists and moves her arms above her head, “that’s because I fuck you, not fight you.” He leans down and starts sucking on her neck. Victoria moans below him and arches into him. She would tangle her hand in his hair if she could get her arms free from his grip above her head. 

He moves his body between her legs, and she parts them from him. He releases her hands to move them to push her dress up her thighs. She can already feel her wetness at her core. One of her hands immediately goes to the hair on the back of his head where he is still sucking and kissing her neck. She tugs his hair to pull him up to her lips. They kiss each other hungrily as he tugs her underwear down. He breaks the kiss to sit back and she brings her legs up, so he can glide them off. 

He then undoes his pants and pulls his erect cock out and leans back over her, pressing his mouth to hers. She can feel him against her folds, and she wants him more than anything in that moment.

“Oberyn, please,” she begs as she breathes out from the kiss. 

She feels his lips against her cheek when he speaks, “you want my cock?”

“Yes, please, I need to feel you in me,” she says into his ear. Then she feels him line himself up with her and thrust in, making her gasp. He lets out a grunt once he is all the way in, he is able to slide in much easier now than he was on their wedding night since her body has become more accustomed to having him in her. 

He starts to rock his hips into her at a steady pace. She arches her back up and he pushes down the neckline of her dress to grasp one of her breasts and kisses her again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Victoria rests her hands on his shoulder blades, digging her nails into his skin. Her body jolts with each of his thrusts, making her whimper his name. She feels the build up in her, and her legs start to shake.

But then she feels his body leave hers, she opens her eyes and then feels herself being pulled by her ankle to the edge of the bed by Oberyn. Her ass is almost off the bed when he positions himself again and slams back into her, going at a faster pace than he was before. Victoria cries out when he hits that spot inside her. He rests a hand on her hip and the other goes to her clit and rubs circles there while he thrusts.

Victoria hits her orgasm, arching her back and letting out loud, panted moans. She soon feels Oberyn going rigid and hearing his own deep groans. His upper body collapses over her’s, his head resting on her chest. Tori can hear his heavy breathing, moves a hand to his hair and rubs his head. He hums and places soft kisses on her chest. 

She smiles, “see, nothing I can’t handle.” 

Oberyn laughs against her chest and looks up at her, “at least I can make you moan my name.” He leans back up and pulls out of her, tucking himself back into his pants and gets back on the bed. Victoria cuddles up next to him and falls asleep.

….

A week later Victoria is getting ready for the Dornish celebration of their marriage with the noble Dornish houses. Laria is helping dress her, since she does need to wear a more formal dress with a corset. Laria then does her hair after her dress. 

“Enjoy yourself tonight Laria, take some time at the party for yourself,” Victoria says as Laria finishes her hair.

“Are you sure, Victoria?” her handmaiden asks.

“Of course I’m sure, I like to think of you as a friend, not just a handmaiden. Have fun tonight, Prince Doran was telling me how much more interesting Dornish parties are than the ones in Westeros,” Tori turns around and smiles. Laria offers a smile back and nods. 

Victoria goes to the courtyard. There’s been some tables set up with food and wine. She sees Oberyn speaking with Doran. Some guests are already there already, and some are still arriving. She makes her way over to her husband, and he smiles at her as he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her.

“You look ravishing, my love,” he says with his face still close to hers, “I’m almost tempted to just leave this party and take you back to our chambers.”

Victoria smiles and laughs, “it wouldn’t look good if we missed our own party, my prince.” He lets out a chuckle, “I suppose you are right.”

The party goes on, Victoria sees Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza just outside the courtyard. She walks over, “now why aren’t you girls at the party dancing?”

Elia looks at her, “We are bastards, this is a formal party.”

Victoria knows what they mean, Jon was never allowed at formal parties, mostly because her mother didn’t want him there. She takes a deep breath and kneels down in front of the girls, scanning over all of them, “no one is a bastard in this family. If anyone has a problem with you being at the party, they can speak to me.” 

Elia looks at her sisters then back at Tori, “you’re saying we can come to the party?”

Victoria nods and smiles, “that is exactly what I am saying.” She stands back up, and holds out her hands, “now, who wants to dance?” Dorea and Loreza immediately smile and grab her hands. Obella looks at them and then steps up taking Loreza’s other hand. Victoria smiles at all of them, then looks at Elia, “a family isn’t complete if they don’t have everyone.”

Elia slowly steps up and takes Dorea’s hand. Victoria walks back to the courtyard with all of them and goes to the dancing area. She dances with all the girls, twirling them when they wanted to be twirled. Victoria even sees Elia smile at her and finally look happy. 

Eyes at the party are on them, and people are whispering. Oberyn is holding a cup of wine and is speaking with some of the lords, one of them speaks, “is that the princess dancing with your bastards?”

Oberyn looks at him then, turns around to see Victoria dancing with the girls. He sees the smiles on all of his daughters faces and the one on Victoria’s face. “Yes, it is,” he smiles and sips his wine. 

“They shouldn’t be at this party,” another lord beside him says. 

Oberyn looks at him with a smug smile, “please, go try to tell my wife that. It would amuse me to watch her reject your statements of formality, Lord Arvel. She comes from a family of wolves and has joined a family of snakes, making her a dangerous combination.”

“I find her to have a certain sense of...charm. Not many women would be accepting of her husband’s bastards, but she seems to care about yours,” another lord named Lord Lucian Isolda says. 

Oberyn stares at Victoria from across the room, and then sees how Elia is even having fun, “she does, and it looks like even the oldest is finally starting to like her.”

After Victoria and the girls finish dancing, she goes to grab some wine and then a lady approaches her. The woman is older than Victoria, probably somewhere in her 30’s. The woman introduces herself with a curtsey, “Princess, I am Lady Petra Isolda, and I must say you certainly gave people something to talk about.”

Victoria shrugs, “let them talk, their opinions of my actions mean nothing to me. So if you have come to scold me, I wouldn’t waste my time if I were you.”

“Scold you? No, no, my princess, I came to applaud you,” she smiles, “I think it will be good for Dorne to have a woman that doesn’t seek approval of men.”

Victoria smiles at her words, “I was raised to stand for what I think is right, and I didn’t think the girls being exiled from the party was right.”

Lady Petra tilts her head and looks at her with a small sparkle in her eyes, “I admire that.” They go on talking, Victoria finds herself liking Lady Petra very much, she’s not an one of the unbearably bland noblewomen, she’s kind, but also has her own fierce personality. 

Victoria sips her wine then sees another one of the butterflies from the night she walked up from the beach, she must have been staring because Lady Petra turns to see the butterfly, “ah, the purple midwife, beautiful aren’t they?”

Victoria nods, “very, I’ve never seen any like them before.”

“There are usually more of them around this time, it’s their breeding season,” she looks at Victoria, “they are rare though. These creatures are known for being drawn to women that are with child, like they can sense it.”

Victoria hears the words, then thinks about when she walked back from the beach and how they had flooded her arms. Was she with child? She knew she would be having Oberyn’s children soon, but just finding out like this seemed surreal. She started to feel her chest get heavy, she looked around the party, scanning to find her love’s face, but her vision goes blurry. All the voices around her become mumbled and she can hear her heart beating.

Then she feels herself hit the ground, the muffled voices get louder. She sees someone kneel down in front of her, even with the blurry vision she can tell from the small features that it is Oberyn. Everything then goes black, she feels herself being lifted and hears the roaring voice of her husband, “fetch the maester!” as she drifts out of consciousness. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know your thoughts! Thank you all for the support!


	13. No More Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I’m alright Laria...just no more wine for me,” Victoria says, avoiding the look Laria gave her, understanding what she means. 
> 
> “Of course, my princess. I’ll only bring you water or tea,” Laria responds. She does Victoria’s hair and then they exit the chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely readers and Oberyn Simps! I'm trying to write a lot right now because this coming week I start class again and updates will probably be slower, but I'm still going to try and get updates out quickly!

Oberyn had still been talking with some of the lords when he heard a lot of people’s voices raise. 

“Prince Oberyn!” he hears and starts looking around and sees Victoria on the ground across the courtyard and Lady Isolda with her. He widens his eyes at the sight of his wife on the ground. 

He quickly makes his way over, “what happened?” he asks as he kneels down beside her.

“She just fainted, my prince,” she says. Oberyn looks at her, concern in his eyes, her eyes are open but unfocused. She’s pale and hot, he puts the back of his hand to her cheek, “my sweet, can you hear me?” 

He searches her face for any sign that she can understand him, but then she closes her eyes. Oberyn puts an arm around her back and another under her legs and lifts her off the ground, holding her close to him, he looks at one of the guards, “fetch the maester! Send him to our chambers.”

Oberyn carries her from the courtyard through the halls to their bedroom, and a guard goes with him. The guard opens the door for him, and he goes in and walks over to the bed. He lays her down with her head propped on the pillows. 

He sits on the edge beside her and moves the hair from her face, feeling a little relieved that color is returning to her face. He grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of it. Seeing her on the ground at the party had immediately made a wave of worry flood over him.

There’s a knock on the chamber doors, “come in,” Oberyn says without tearing his eyes away from his wife.

Maester Jonah walks in, “it’s me, my prince. I was told the princess fainted.”

Oberyn stands up and turns around, “yes, I would like you to check her over. I want to know why this happened.”

“Of course, Prince Oberyn,” Jonah replies.

Oberyn runs the backs of his fingers down her cheek. He doesn't want to leave her, but knows there is a party full of Dornish noble families that all just witnessed her pass out. He looks at Jonah again, “I need to go handle matters with the guests, I’ll return shortly.”

“She’s in good hands, my prince,” he bows as Oberyn passes him and walks out.

….

Victoria opens her eyes some time later, she sees she is in her and Oberyn’s chamber. She then remembers that she was at the party, and speaking with Lady Petra, and what she said about the butterfly. 

“Oh princess, you’re awake,” a man in the room says, she learned in her time there was Jonah the Maester. “How are you feeling?”

She pushes her hands into the mattress to sit herself up against the headboard better, “I...I feel fine, Jonah.”

“From what I was told happened at the party, you weren’t, you fell out. And you certainly gave Prince Oberyn something to worry about,” he offers her a kind smile. “Do you remember what happened?”

She looks away, thinking about the butterfly, then also how her moonblood was late. She had been so caught up in this new life in Dorne that she hadn’t even realized she was late. 

She looks back at the maester, “Lady Isolda was telling me about the purple butterflies and...how they are attracted to women that are with child. A few days ago, a bunch of them had come to me. I...I just panicked at the party. And now, thinking about it, my moonblood is late.”

Jonah smiles, “my dear princess, being with child is a wonderful thing. I know the first can be frightening for some, but it will all be okay.”

Tori looks at him and gives him a small smile back, feeling reassured. Jonah speaks again, “now it is my duty to oversee this pregnancy. I would like you to see me on a regular basis in my study. And no more wine princess, water or tea for now” he lets out a chuckle.

“Of course, Maester Jonah,” she replies. Then the door opens and Oberyn walks in. His expression looks relieved when he sees she is awake. Victoria glances at him, then back to Jonah. 

Jonah gives her a small nod then stands up and turns to Oberyn, “she is doing better, my prince. I’ll leave you two to talk.” Jonah bows and exits the room.

Oberyn waits for him to leave then strides over to the bed and sits on the edge. He takes Victoria’s face in his hands and kisses her forehead, “are you alright, Victoria?”

She nods, placing one of her hands on top of one of his on her face, “I’m fine, Oberyn.”

“You had me worried, my dear. What happened?” he rubs one of his thumbs back and forth on her cheek. She looks into his eyes, and softly says, “I...I came to a realization, and panicked...there is something I need to tell you...Oberyn, I believe I’m with child.” She waits for his reaction, and soon enough, a grin appears on his face.

“This is wonderful news, my love,” he grabs her hand and kisses the backs of her fingers. Her lips upturn and then he presses his lips to hers for a kiss. “You did tell Jonah, right?”

She nods, “of course, I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to this, he told me to see him regularly.” 

“Good, I want to be sure you and the child stay healthy, so please don’t go fainting on me again,” his voice sounding rather distressed. She gives him a sweet smile in return of his concern and takes his cheek in her hand, “I’ll try not to, my love,” and she places a quick kiss on his lips.

“The girls were worried about you as well, even Elia. I admired what you did with them, bringing them to the party and dancing with them. You gave some of the older conceited houses something to talk about, and I was rather amused,” he gives her a cheeky smile. 

“I want the girls to feel important. I don’t care that they aren’t my children, and I don’t care what other houses think of my actions,” she raises an eyebrow. 

Oberyn lets out a chuckle, “I know, and I like that about you. You should get some more rest though, I want to make sure you are well.”

Victoria nods, “I am exhausted, can you help me undress?” She stands up and sways on her feet for a second, Oberyn puts his hands on her upper arms to steady her. Once she is, he helps her get the dress off and then the corset, leaving her exposed. She lays back in bed. Oberyn undresses himself then lays behind her and wraps an arm around her waist. He places a kiss in her hair on the side of her head, and they both drift off to sleep. 

In the morning, Victoria wakes before her prince does. She rolls over to look at him, he is laying on his back, his eyes closed and face is relaxed. She didn’t have to wonder what he would be like as a father because she sees the interactions between him and the other girls already. 

She knows he can be a sweet and cheery father with them, most of the time he was. He was also the type of father that would put his foot down though as he already did with the girls, but he is the red viper, known for being menacing. He has only ever directed a glimpse of his temper at Tori when they argued in King’s Landing. If she was being honest, it had frightened her somewhat, but his temper had disappeared just as fast as it had risen when she accused him that he was going to hit her. 

She knows now that he isn’t the kind of man that would do that. He would never hit her or his children out of anger. Tori can tell that he definitely has a soft spot for his family, and she loves that about him. 

She reaches out her hand and trails her fingers along his jaw, his breathing becomes uneven and he hums with his eyes still closed, “I was sleeping,” he says in a tired and grumbled voice. 

She giggles, “sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

He opens one eye to look over at her, “it’s too early, go back to sleep.”

She moves to get on top of him and straddle his hips, “are you sure it’s too early, Oberyn? Because I’m in a certain type of mood  _ right now _ .” She leans over and starts kissing his neck. She bites at the skin and he lets out a deep moan and can already feel his arousal starting below her hips. She continues to kiss and suck at his neck as she starts to grind herself against him and her hands rest on both sides of his ribs. 

She works her lips up to his ear and nibbles on his earlobe, then whispers, “can’t you feel how wet I already am for you?” He hums to her words, she knows he loves it when she talks like that. His hand then finds its way to her hair and he pulls her face to his to engulf her in a starving kiss. She immediately welcomes his tongue into her mouth.

He is hard now and she keeps grinding on him, rubbing his length through her folds. She pulls away from the kiss and moves down his body until his cock is in front of her face and she takes him into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out with his lips parted. She bobs her head, dragging her tongue flat against the underside of him along the vein there. She cups his balls and rolls them in her hand. He lets out a loud groan. She takes him out of her mouth with a ‘pop’ sound and moves to hover her core above him. She lines his tip up with her, his hands go to her hips, and he stares at her with anticipation in his dark eyes. 

She sinks herself down onto him, letting a moan escape her own mouth. Once she is as far as she can go, she leans over and kisses him again as she starts to roll her hips, and they both moan into each other’s mouths. His grip on her hips moves to grab both of her ass cheeks. He squeezes one and then smacks it, and she moans to the sting. 

She leans back again to quicken the pace with her hips, Oberyn starts to rut his hips forward to meet hers. Tori whimpers out to his movements, as they further her to the edge of bliss, she starts to move more up and down on him.

“You look so good like this, you look so good riding my cock,” he says below her. She moans to his words, as she chases her high on him, and soon enough she cries out and he ruts his hips up to increase the sensation for her. She doesn’t even get a moment to collect her thoughts before Oberyn sits up and moves to lean her back so they are facing the foot of the bed, and he starts to thrust at a vigorous, uneven and rough pace, searching for his own release. 

He bites at the skin under her jaw as he goes tense and groans. He does a few slow thrusts as he comes down from his climax. He rests his head next to hers. 

There’s a knock at the door. Oberyn groans at the interruption of his time with Victoria, “What?” He calls out loudly.

Ambrose answers through the door, “my prince, Prince Doran has requested to speak with you.”

Oberyn rolls his eyes and buries his face into Victoria’s neck and places a sweet kiss there and she giggles, “tell him I’m a little busy, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Of course, my prince,” they hear him walk off. 

Oberyn pushes up onto his elbows and looks at her, “I would much rather just stay here in bed with you all day, my dear.” A smile appears on her face, “I would love that too, but I should probably make some appearance so everyone knows I’m still alive.” 

“I suppose so,” he kisses her, “let’s have lunch with the girls today in the garden, we can tell them the news.”

“Alright, my love,” she responds. He rolls off of her and gets up and gets dressed. Victoria gets up and goes over to get herself dressed, grateful she doesn’t have to put a corset back on, she liked the Dornish casual style much more. 

Laria knocks on the door, “may I come in, Victoria?”

“Yes Laria, it’s alright,” she calls out. Laria walks in, curtseys to Oberyn and goes over to her. Oberyn exits the room, and Laria looks at her, “are you alright? I wanted to come check on you last night after the prince brought you back here, but I figured he and the Maester would need privacy with you.”

“Oh, I’m alright Laria...just no more wine for me,” Victoria says, avoiding the look Laria gave her, understanding what she means. 

“Of course, my princess. I’ll only bring you water or tea,” Laria responds. She does Victoria’s hair and then they exit the chambers. 

….

Oberyn goes to the meeting hall, Doran is there and so are a few of the Lords from the party last night. Oberyn walks to his seat besides Doran. 

Doran looks at him with a hard expression, “nice of you to finally join us, brother.”

Oberyn looks at him, “I have a wife I wanted to make sure was still feeling alright after the incident last night.” He pours himself some wine. 

Doran instantly softens his expression, “how is Victoria?”

“She’s well, I’ll discuss it with you after the gathering, brother,” he looks at him, and Doran picks up the hint that he doesn’t want to discuss it with other houses here. 

The meeting drags on, the lords discuss how Dorne needs to make more alliances in Essos with talks of Viserys Targaryen planning to marry off his sister to the Dothraki leader soon. That could give him control of the entire Dothraki army, and increase their influence in Essos. The lords worry about standing with the Westeros king considering the blood split between the families. Doran agrees to set up plans to travel to Essos to work on relations there.

The lords take their leave, Doran bids them farewell, and then walks over to Oberyn and leans against the table, “so, how is Victoria?”

Oberyn looks at his cup of wine, and takes a sip, “like I said, she’s alright,” he looks up at him, “she’s with child.”

Doran gets a more pleasant expression, “well that certainly didn’t take long,” he laughs, and Oberyn lets out a chuckle. “But that’s good to hear, you’ll finally have a legitimate heir with the Martell name, perhaps you’ll even have a son after having eight daughters,” Doran jokes. 

“Perhaps, we’ll see in due time, now it’s nearly midday after that meeting took most of my morning,” Oberyn complains.

“Be happy you’re the second born, I actually have to handle executing the solutions to problems,” Doran reminds him. Oberyn shrugs and stands up and he leaves to meet Victoria and his daughters.

….

Victoria went to find the girls. She walks into where Juleta has them doing some studying. They all run over to her, “you’re okay,” Obella says.

Tori nods, “yes, I’m alright. I just got a little overwhelmed yesterday.” Julieta walks over and curtseys, “princess, it’s good to see you are doing well now.”

“Our father said he didn’t know what was wrong,” Elia interjects.

“Well your father and I want to have midday meal with all of you, so we can all talk. You can have a break Julieta,” she says while picking up Loreza. 

“Thank you, my princess,” the governess responds. 

Victoria walks with them to the garden where the table is, she sent Laria to tell the servants they would be having their meal there and they should be bringing out food shortly. Oberyn wasn’t there yet, so they would need to wait anyways. 

“So did you girls enjoy the party?” Victoria asks them.

“We had too many pastries, Julieta caught us,” Obella giggles out.

Victoria smiles, “well you girls are invited to every party from now on.” 

Elia looks at her, “why are you so kind to us?” Victoria looks at her, “I have a brother who is like you, a bastard. But there is not a braver or kinder soul in the whole world than him. My mother always treated him unfairly since he wasn’t her’s and I never liked that. I don’t want to treat you all unfairly.”

Elia stares at her, then smiles slightly. Victoria sees Oberyn emerge from the palace out into the garden. He walks over and sits next to Victoria and kisses her cheek, then looks at his daughters, “hello, girls.”

“Father, can we train with you later? I’m tired of our studies with Julieta,” Elia asks and Obella nods in agreement. Oberyn lets out a short laugh, “of course.” The servants then bring out the food and drinks. Loreza opts to sit on Victoria’s lap. They enjoy their meal and joke with the children. 

They near the end of the meal, finishing all their food. Oberyn looks at them, “girls, we also have something to tell you. We are having a baby, you’ll have a new sibling soon.”

“A half-sibling with your house name, father,” Elia snaps. 

Oberyn looks at her and speaks with a hint of authority in his voice, “yes, this child will have the Martell name, but they will still be your sister or brother.”

“Remember what I told you Elia, you won’t be treated unfairly,” Victoria reminds her, trying to prevent them from getting into an argument. Elia was very stubborn and butted heads with Oberyn often in just the short time Victoria has been there. Elia glances at her, then sighs. “I’m sorry.” 

Oberyn nods, “it’s alright, there is still time before the baby is here. Take Dorea and Loreza to Julieta, and get your armor on, I’ll meet you in the training arena.”

Obella and Elia go off their younger siblings, leaving Victoria and Oberyn alone. Victoria looks at her prince, “that could have gone worse, it went well.”

Oberyn lets out a laugh, “Elia is going to cause me to get more grey hair with her attitude.”

“She just doesn’t want her and her sisters to be forgotten, Jon felt the same way sometimes with me and my brother Robb. We just have to make sure she knows that won’t happen,” she tells him, defending Elia’s initial reaction.

He smiles at her, “you’re right.” He then pulls her into his lap and puts a hand over her stomach, “I can tell you’ll be a good mother.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment and let me hear your feedback!


	14. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria shakes her head. Jonah smiles, “good, then it’s most likely just your body reacting to the pregnancy.” He walks over to some of his plants and pulls off the leaves to one and puts them in a container. He walks back over and hands the container to Laria, “tell the servants in the kitchen to make her some tea with this, it should help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely reader and Oberyn simps. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is mature with a topic of miscarriage. Stay safe lovelies.

Victoria was wrapping her head around the idea of actually having a baby the next few days, and she was excited. Word had gotten out to the other Dornish noble houses, and would probably soon reach more of Westeros. Even Ellaria had heard when she was visiting the girls one day.

“We are going to have a new sister, Mama!” Dorea exclaims and Ellaria looks at her.

“Or brother, Dorea.” Obella corrects her. Ellaria turns her head to Obella, “your father’s wife is with child?”

Obella nods, “they told us a few days ago.” Ellaria purses her lips, “excuse me girls, I’m going to go speak with your father.” She gets up and searches for Oberyn, she finds him in the dining hall, eating and looking over some things about Viserys Targaryen. 

“She is with child?!” She storms over to him. Oberyn rolls his eyes, “of course, she is my wife. We are expected to have legitimate children, Ellaria.”

“And what of our children? What will happen to them when her little brat arrives?” Ellaria yells out. Oberyn slams his hand on the table as he stands up, he raises his voice, “watch what you say! It is also my child!” 

“And our children will be tossed aside when it’s here. No one will care about them any longer because of this little monster that will carry your name,” she says, not backing down still. 

Oberyn firmly grabs her jaw in his hand, speaking in a low tone through gritted teeth, “know your place, Ellaria. Being the girls’ mother does not give you the right to speak to me however you want, or to speak about Victoria and our child however you want.” 

She stares at him, and pulls out of his grip, “I won’t let my daughters be treated like nothing.”

“Contrary to what you may think, Victoria cares for them. Now get out of my sight,” he waves his hand. Ellaria huffs and leaves, still fuming.

….

A few weeks had passed, Victoria still wasn’t showing yet, but the baby definitely made its presence known. The last few days Victoria was vomiting every morning and after almost every meal, she could hardly keep anything down. Oberyn was starting to worry about her, Ellaria or mothers of his other children would get sick occasionally, but not like this.

Victoria wakes up in the morning and immediately gets off the bed to kneel over the bucket she started keeping in the room. She grabs the side of the bucket with one hand, holding her hair back with the other, as the contents of her stomach fall into the bucket. 

Oberyn hears her and wakes up, moves over to sit on the edge of her side of the bed. He grabs the hair she missed and pushes it back, and rubs her back with his other hand. Once she is finished she leans her side up against the side of bed. She looks up at him, “I’m alright.”

“Have you spoken to Jonah about this? I’ve noticed you been barely eating,” he asks her, genuine concern in his voice. She shakes her head, “being sick while carrying a child is normal. My mother was sick with my younger siblings.”

“Yes, but you aren’t eating, my love. Jonah may have something that can help with the sickness,” he takes her chin between this thumb and index finger, “please go see him today.”

She knows he is right, when she isn’t nauseous she’s starving, but then will vomit immediately after she eats. She sighs and nods, “I will.” He stands and offers his hand to her, she takes it and he helps pull her to stand up. He kisses her cheek, “I love you.”

….

Victoria was down in Maester Jonah’s study with Laria, she told him about being ill and unable to hold food down. He did a quick exam of her abdomen, pressing not hard, but firmly and asking, “any pain anywhere?”

Victoria shakes her head. Jonah smiles, “good, then it’s most likely just your body reacting to the pregnancy.” He walks over to some of his plants and pulls off the leaves to one and puts them in a container. He walks back over and hands the container to Laria, “tell the servants in the kitchen to make her some tea with this, it should help.”

Laria nods, “very well, Maester Jonah.”

He looks at Victoria, “drink much of the tea throughout the rest of the day, princess.” She nods and responds, “thank you, Jonah.” She gets off his exam table and leaves with Laria. She sees Ellaria with Dorea and Loreza across the way as they exit. Ellaria just glares at her, Victoria chooses to ignore her and walk off with Laria. 

….

Oberyn is speaking with Doran in the meeting hall, “you want me to be the one to travel to Essos to form stronger relations for Dorne? I don’t want to leave Victoria.”

“The child won’t be here for a long while yet. You would only be gone for a few weeks, brother,” Doran replies.

“Why don’t you go? You’re the head of House Martell,” Oberyn insists, and Doran looks at him, and sighs, “I’m not well, Oberyn, I’m starting to develop the same disease as our father. I’m getting the same pains when I walk. Soon I’ll be confined to a chair as he was.”

Oberyn looks at his brother, “Doran...I’m sorry.”

“But that is why I need you to go to Essos, to do what I cannot,” Doran says, and Oberyn nods, “yes, brother.”

“You’ll leave in a week,” Doran informs him. “When I tell Victoria hopefully she rips your head off, and not mine,” he jokes and Doran lets out a laugh. Oberyn leaves and makes his way to their chambers, he gets to the door as a servant with a tea kettle and cup gets there. The servant greets him and bows as much as he can with the tray. Oberyn goes in and the servant follows.

Victoria is sitting at the table with Laria. The servant takes the tea over to the table and pours some into the cup, bows and leaves. Oberyn watches the servant leave and then walks over behind Victoria and puts his hands on her shoulders, lightly rubbing them.

“Did you see Jonah today?” He asks. 

“Yes, my love, he gave me the herb for this tea, he said it should help,” Tori answers him, leaning her head back and looking up at him. 

“Laria you can take leave for the night,” Oberyn says, looking at the handmaiden.

“Yes, my prince,” she stands from the table and curtseys before he leaves the room. Oberyn walks over to his clothing area and starts to undress, knowing they are about to argue when he says, “I’m leaving for Essos in a week.”

She is sipping her tea when he says that, she immediately turns. “What? You’re leaving? Why?”

“Doran thinks it would be wise to strengthen our alliances with houses over there. Doran can’t go, so I must go,” he says as he finishes taking off his robes and shirt underneath, leaving him in his pants. 

“You’re going to leave me here alone, while carrying our child?” She stands up, getting more angry. He sighs and turns to her, “I know it’s not ideal, Victoria, but I’ll only be gone a few weeks.”

She rolls her eyes, and moves to undress herself and puts on her nightgown. He walks over and goes to wrap his arms around her waist, but she quickly moves away and goes back over to the table to grab the tea. She finishes the drink in her cup, then looks at him, “why can’t Doran go?”

“He’s...getting the same disease my father had, causing pain in his joints, he needs me to go, my dear,” he answers her question.

She sighs, “you’ll only be gone a few weeks?” 

He nods, walking and taking her hand, “most likely around a month, then I’ll be back at Sunspear with you.” She takes a deep breath and nods.

He presses his lips to her temple, then says, “I don’t like it either, but Viserys Targaryen is trying to marry his sister off for power, and he’ll most likely try to expand Targaryen influence over in Essos. Dorne needs to have good allies over there if a war were to break out for the Iron Throne.”

“I understand, I just wish you didn’t have to go,” she wraps her arms around his bare and rests her head on his chest. 

“I know, my love,” he returns the embrace and rests his head on top of hers. 

….

Victoria wakes in the middle of the night, gasping from sharp pain in her abdomen. She sits up, one hand clutching at her lower abdomen, and she pulls the sheet off of her and there’s blood. All over her, and the sheet below her. She feels tears start to swell in her eyes. She reaches her arm over to tap Oberyn who is asleep on his side, facing away from her.

He groans, “what?”

“O-Oberyn, something is very wrong,” she says trying to hold back her sobs from the pain and her emotions. Oberyn hears the shakiness in her voice and rolls over quickly, he sees the blood. He quickly gets up and goes out to the hall. There’s a guard walking further down.

“You there! Get the Maester immediately!” He orders down the corridor. “Yes, my prince,” the guard answers and runs off. Oberyn goes back into the room and goes and sits on the edge of the bed next to Victoria. Tori now has tears streaming down her cheeks and holding her abdomen. 

“Oberyn, it hurts… and the baby…” she sobs and he wraps his arms around her to hold her to him. “It’s going to be alright, Jonah is on his way,” he tries to hide the worry in his own voice, as she cries against his chest. He bites the inside of his cheek, and strokes a hand down her hair. 

Soon enough Jonah walks in with a small chest, “my prince, it would be best if you waited in the hall.” 

Oberyn looks at her, “it’s going to be alright, my sweet.” He kisses the side of her head and steps out into the hall, he begins to pace in the hallway. 

Jonah places some towel underneath her on the mattress. He uses some trinkets from the trunk to do a full exam over Victoria, and asks her questions. Victoria answers what she can, tears still streaming down her face. He gives her a mixture of fluids for the pain. 

“Princess, from how you described the pain, and the amount you bled, I’m afraid you’ve had a miscarrige,” he says quietly, looking at her. She shuts her eyes and more tears spill out. 

He sees the tea kettle on the table and goes and looks at it, and smells it, he swirls the leftover tea around. He puts some into a bottle and into his pocket Then grabs the trunk and heads out to the hall to talk to Oberyn.

Oberyn looks at him and walks over, “well?”

“She has lost the baby without a doubt, I gave her something to soothe the pain, ” Jonah says to him. Oberyn sighs and looks away, rubbing his hand across his chin. “My prince, I don’t believe it was just a normal miscarriage though,” Jonah adds.

Oberyn looks back up at him, “what do you mean?”

“I saw the leftover tea, the tea didn’t look or smell how it should. Something was added to it,” he informs him and pulls out the bottle, “this has a red tint to it, this tea should have been green.”

Oberyn’s tone goes low, and he narrows his gaze on the maester, “are you saying someone did this to her? To our child?”

“Yes,” Jonah answers. Oberyn has to work to contain his anger right then and there. He turns from the maester, “someone dared to harm my wife and murder my unborn child.”

“I will see if I can find out what was added into the tea, my prince. You should go in to be with the princess, she’s rather upset.” Jonah walks off down the hall. Oberyn grinds his teeth, but quickly manages to calm himself when he thinks about her. He goes into their chambers, she is sitting against the headboard, with her knees to her chest. Oberyn goes to his side of the bed, and moves so he is sitting just to the side in front of her. He can see the dry tear stains on her cheeks.

“I lost the baby, I’m sorry,” Tori says to him while letting out another quiet sob. He takes her face in his hands, “my love, you have nothing to apologize for. The maester thinks there was something added to your tea.”

She looks up at him, “what? Someone wanted this to happen?”

Oberyn takes a deep breath and swallows, trying to control his anger at the thought, “yes, he said the tea appeared to have been tampered with.”

“Who would do this?” She questions, a hint of anger in her own voice. 

“I’m not sure, most of Westeros had heard we were expecting a child, and I do have quite a few enemies,” he answers, “we will find out who did this, my love, I promise.”

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts of the story!


	15. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man remains silent with a defiant look on his face. Oberyn gets an amused look on his face, and grabs his dagger from his belt, “it would be wise for you to start talking.” He glides the dagger along the man’s cheek down to his neck, “Who put you up to it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, torture, borderline abuse.

Victoria stays in bed that morning, Oberyn lays behind her with his arm around her, trying to comfort her. They mostly lay in silence with Oberyn occasionally placing soft kisses on her shoulder, neck and cheek. She had been excited for the child, and it had been torn away from her. Oberyn leans in and kisses her cheek.

“We’ll conceive another child, my love,” he says quietly to her. He knows that it won’t fix her grief in the moment, but at least maybe give her hope. Victoria closes her eyes, then rolls over to face him. She opens her eyes, her blue ones meet his dark brown ones, “I know,” her voice comes out broken, “that doesn’t bring back the one we lost though.”

Oberyn’s hand goes to the back of her head, he wants to make it all better, but all he can offer is discovering who did it. He places a strong, but loving kiss on her lips. He takes a deep breath when he breaks the kiss, “I know, but I’ll find who did this to our child.”

He places another kiss on his lips before he gets up from the bed, he gets dressed and looks back at her before exiting the room. He goes to see Jonah, walking in without knocking.

“What have you found?” He questions the maester who is reading some books with the sample of the tea beside him. 

Jonah looks up, “my prince, I’ve been running some tests. Whatever was added to the tea was created by a witch.”

“A witches potion is expensive and hard to come by,” Oberyn replies, and Jonah nods, “what’s interesting is that they didn’t try to actually harm the princess. This potion specifically was made to act on a child in the womb.”

“So whoever is responsible wanted her to suffer,” Oberyn picks up on what he is implying. 

“Yes, my prince,” Jonah responds.

“When I discover who has done this, they will be the one who suffers,” he growls out and then turns and leaves the room. He makes his way to Doran’s study, and goes in.

“Brother, I...heard about Victoria last night, is everything alright?” Doran asks looking up from his desk. 

Oberyn grinds his teeth, “Victoria is fine, our child is gone.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Oberyn,” Doran says with a saddened expression and sincerity in his voice. Oberyn nods and walks over to the desk, “Someone did this, it wasn’t an accident.”

Doran furrows his eyebrows, “and how do you know this?”

“Jonah found remnants of a potion in Victoria’s tea. A potion created by a witch. Someone poisoned our child,” Oberyn has a more stern demeanor now. Doran stands up with his hands on the desk, leaning on it, “someone made an attack on our house?” 

“Indeed, and I’m going to find out who.”

….

Victoria manages to finally get herself out of the bed, she dismissed Laria for the day because she just wanted to be alone and didn’t want to talk about it with anyone else. Victoria leaves the chambers, She walks, avoiding the sympathetic stares from the guards and servants. 

She heads down to the beach and sits in the sand. She stares out at the water, listening to the small waves crash on the beach. She puts a hand on her lower abdomen, and closes her eyes. How could anyone want to harm an unborn child? The child was innocent, it hadn’t done anything. She had been excited to become a mother, and she knows she and Oberyn will be able to have another child, but it won’t be the one they lost. A single silent tear falls down her cheek.

Victoria’s life had changed so fast, one day she was just a Stark daughter in Winterfell and the next she was married to Oberyn and a Princess of Dorne. She was starting to see what being in a position of power in a powerful family meant. Having power also means having enemies. She understands now why her husband earned himself the name ‘the red viper’ because in this world it’s kill or be killed. 

She wasn’t Victoria Stark, daughter of Ned Stark anymore, she was Victoria Martell, wife of the red viper. It was time she started acting like it. 

….

Oberyn meets Ambrose in the courtyard, Ambrose has a man tied up and on his knees. Oberyn recognizes him, he was the servant that brought the tea into Victoria last night.

“We caught him trying to sneak out, taking all of his things with him, my prince,” Ambrose informs him. Oberyn walks over to stand in front of the man. The servant doesn’t look up at him, and firmly grabs the hair on the top of his head and yanks his head back to make him look up at him. “You brought her the tea,” he snarls out at him. 

The man remains silent with a defiant look on his face. Oberyn gets an amused look on his face, and grabs his dagger from his belt, “it would be wise for you to start talking.” He glides the dagger along the man’s cheek down to his neck, “Who put you up to it?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” the man quickly says.

“Oh, but I think you do. You know exactly what I’m talking about. It’s not a coincidence you are trying to leave after my unborn child was murdered,” Oberyn tilts his head slightly while pushing the blade of his dagger more firmly to his neck, still not cutting him though. “You brought the tea to the princess. Tell me who gave you the potion, and I might just let you live.”

The man stares at him, debating whether to speak. Oberyn sighs, “my patience is wearing thin,” he grabs the man’s ear and pulls on it and brings his dagger down on it and cuts it clean off. The servant screams out in pain and blood starts dripping from the side of his head. Oberyn speaks in a demanding tone and determination in his eyes, “who gave you the potion?” 

“Ellaria! Ellaria Sand.”

Oberyn freezes and clenches his jaw. “Her? She did this?” He hears his wife’s voice behind him. He turns to see Victoria walking across the courtyard, “she’s the one who poisoned our child?!” 

She looks at the man, seeing the blood running from where his ear should be and sees his ear on the ground. She knows her husband is the cause of that, but she also thinks he deserves it. She looks at Oberyn, “I want her brought here immediately!”

Oberyn nods to her then looks at Ambrose, “take him to the dungeon, then bring Ellaria to the palace.” Ambrose nods, “yes, my prince.” He bow and then pulls the man to his feet and walks off with him.

Oberyn turns back to Victoria, who is fuming with anger. He has never seen her so angry before. He puts his hands on her shoulders, “my love, you should be resting.” 

She quickly shakes her head, “We allow her to visit her children here, and yet she kills ours.”

Oberyn is angry as well. He planned on executing whoever had done this, but it being Ellaria made matters difficult. He couldn’t execute her, she was the mother of his daughters, and he had cared about her before. He looks at Toria, “she will face punishment, my dear.” He pulls her to him and kisses her forehead, “I promise.”

….

Oberyn is in his study cleaning his dagger off, when there is a knock at the door, “come in.”

Ambrose walks in with Ellaria and bows, “my prince.”

“Thank you, Ambrose. Leave us,” he says as he stands and he stabs his dagger into the wood of the desk. Ambrose leaves the room. Ellaria is looking at Oberyn.

“What did you hope to accomplish killing my unborn? Did you think that would get rid of Victoria and you would be in my bed again? Did you think that would help the girls? Do you think that Victoria and I won’t have other children?” He asks the series of questions, but they aren’t meant to ever get an answer. Then he asks the question he truly wants to know, “who helped you? You could never have found a witch on your own, let alone afford her magic.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ellaria snarks back. Oberyn’s temper was already spent from the servant earlier. He quickly walks over her and grabs her neck and pushes her back against the wall, “you will answer me, Ellaria.”

“And why would I do that?” She questions.

“Because I can make it that you never see our daughters again,” he threatens.

Her expression changes to worry, “you wouldn’t, Oberyn.” 

“Don’t be so sure. Tell me how you came in possession of it or I swear you will never see them again,” he demands.

“Tywin Lannister,” she breathes out. He tightens his grip on her neck, “you know what he has done to my family, and you planned this with him?!” He was full of rage now, he already hated the man, and now he had more reason to hate him. He was also pissed that she would dare to work with him. He releases his hand from her neck. 

“You’ve betrayed me, Ellaria, you are banished,” he says through gritted teeth. She looks at him, “you said I would see my children again!” 

“And you will! To say goodbye!” He yells at her, “you knew what you were doing when you went to the Lannister’s for help.” 

“Oberyn, please, don’t do this to me,” she begs.

“Ambrose!” He calls out, turning away to pour himself some wine. Ambrose walks in and Oberyn orders, “escort her to the gates, she is to say goodbye to our daughters and then have other guards escort her north, out of Dorne.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know your thoughts!


	16. Yunkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Slavers?” Victoria questions, “are we in Slaver’s Bay?”
> 
> Oberyn nods, “Not all of Essos has abolished slavery.”

Victoria watches from the balcony in the front of the palace as Ellaria says goodbye to the girls. He hates her for what she did, but she can’t help feeling sorry for her leaving her children. Victoria imagines she must be feeling rather close to how she feels. Victoria lost her child, and now Ellaria is losing hers. She internally curses herself for having empathy for the woman. 

Victoria has always had empathy for people, even those you have wronged her. But she decided the wife of the red viper must also be willing to be ruthless. She had to swallow the pity she felt and lock it away if she wanted to be respected amongst nobles. They had to see that she could be just as callous as her husband. 

She feels more sorry for the girls though as she watches them hug her. Toria loves the girls and hates the fact that they are losing their mother. Sending Ellaria away isn’t just a punishment for her, it is a punishment on them. They haven’t done anything wrong and didn’t deserve this.

Oberyn walks up beside her and leans forward on his elbows on the railing, and watches Ellaria and the girls, “Ellaria made her own choice, don’t feel sorry for her.” He knows the compassion his wife holds inside her even for people who don’t deserve it from her. 

Toria takes a deep breath, “I know...I find it hard though, and also I feel sorry for the girls.” 

Oberyn nods, “I explain it to them. Ellaria betrayed me, she had the help of Tywin Lannister. She knew I would not take that lightly.”

Victoria’s breath hitches and she looks at him, “Tywin Lannister helped her?”

“He was the one who gave her the poison,” Oberyn says, still watching the interaction at the gates.

Victoria then feels guilt. This had happened because she didn’t fulfill the king’s request of spying. She remembers Lord Lannister threatening her before their wedding to remember where her true loyalties lie. She hadn’t realized how heavy she started breathing until she felt Oberyn’s hands on her upper arms.

“My sweet, what is it?” He asks with concern in his voice.

She shakes her head, “I should have told you, I’m sorry. Maybe all of this could have been prevented.” Water starts to swell in her eyes, “this is my fault.”

“Victoria, what are you talking about?” He questions, very confused.

Her eyes meet his, “when we were in King’s Landing, do you remember how they had asked me to spy for them?” He nods and she goes on, “Tywin Lannister told me to remember where my loyalties lie, I hadn’t been sure it was a threat then, but now I know it was. He helped kill our child because I refused.”

Oberyn clenches his jaw, and a more stern look appears on his face as he feels his anger rise again.

“I should have told you Oberyn, it’s my fault,” tears go down her cheeks.

Oberyn moves his hands from her arms to her cheeks and wipes the tears with his thumbs, “it’s not your fault, Victoria. He’s trying to frighten you to do what he wants. Tywin Lannister is nothing but a coward that relies on other people to do all his bidding. He will pay, I promise.” He kisses her forehead. 

….

“And what would you have me do, brother? Go to war with the Lannister army? We promised peace when you married Victoria.” Doran says to his brother.

“Peace that they have broken!” Oberyn yells out.

“Oberyn, you don’t have proof it was Tywin Lannister and we can’t go against the Lannister army. You know that,” Doran reminds his brother.

“The Lannister’s murdered my child and threatened my wife! You are truly just going to let it go as you did when they murdered our sister and her children?” Oberyn has never let that go. 

“Do not lecture me on Elia!” Doran now raises his voice, “the Lannister army outnumbers our Dornish army, going to war would mean the end of Dorne. We have a good relationship with King Robert at the moment and we need to keep it that way. Just as we need to keep good relationships in Essos. You are still traveling to Essos.”

Oberyn takes a deep, angry breath, “yes brother, Victoria will be coming with me. If Tywin tries anything else to scare her into obedience, she won’t be here.” 

Doran sighs, “very well, take her with you if you think it’s best.”

Oberyn walks out and walks to their chambers. Victoria is dressed in a nightgown and wet hair, she is sitting at the table and writing, a raven is sitting on the balcony. He walks over to his dresser, and starts to undress himself. Toria finishes her letter and rolls it up and attaches it to the raven's foot and it flies off. Her father had written to her, and she needed to tell him the baby was gone. 

She turns and Oberyn is already left to just his pants. If she wasn’t having a heavy moonblood from her miscarriage they could start trying to conceive another child, but she would need to wait. She goes and pours wine into two cups and takes them over to him. He hasn’t said a word and seems deep in thought. She moves in front of him and holds out one of the cups. 

He breaks out of the trance of his own mind and looks at her, grabbing the cup, “you’re coming with me to Essos. I don’t want to leave you here.”

“I...I’ve never been to Essos,” she admits, “I’ve heard some stories.”

“It is different than Westeros, and can be more dangerous. But I don’t want Tywin Lannister making another move to frighten you while I’m gone.” He takes a sip of the wine. He was still pissed that Doran refused to do anything against the Lannister’s. 

Victoria swallows and nods, “I won’t let that lion scare me into obeying him.”

Oberyn’s lips upturn slightly, “good.”

….

Nearly two weeks have passed since the day Ellaria was banished. Victoria and Oberyn are arriving soon in Yunkai. They are in their quarters on the ship, Victoria was done bleeding and didn’t have anymore pain, they were finally fucking again. Oberyn had held off while she was still having pain. He instead would hold her in his arms and place soft kisses on her bare skin. 

But now they were both craving each other as they kissed hungrily with him leaning over her. He hands roamed all over her body and then pushed her dress up her thighs. He bites her bottom lips as he pulls away, “you’re sure not in pain anymore? I don’t want to hurt you, my sweet.”

Victoria groans, he had asked almost three times now, “yes, Oberyn, I’m sure. Please, I want you to fuck me.” She reaches down between them and grabs his cock through his pants, making him moan. He attaches his lips to her neck, sucking and gliding his teeth. His hand finds her core and he starts running his fingers through her folds, he whispers against her skin, “the gods made you absolutely perfect, you’re my beauty, just for me and only me.”

She whimpers at his words along with the feeling of his fingers now rubbing circles on her clit. He leans up to her ear, “I want to hear you say it.” He quickens the pace of his fingers. 

Toria bites her lip to suppress her moan, then breathes out, “I’m just for you and only you.” He moves his fingers lower and pushes two of them into her, and she grabs onto his back, as she arches her own. He moves them inside of her, splitting her open, and rubbing against her walls. She digs her nails into the skin of his back, and her toes start curling, “fuck, Oberyn…” 

He doesn’t respond, he instead kisses her, and presses his thumb to her clit to increase her pressure and drive her over the edge. Victoria feels her orgasm hit her and she moans into his mouth as they move their lips together. Oberyn keeps the movements of his hand going until she has come down from her high. Then he removes his fingers and pulls down his pants to expose his straining hard-on. He grabs his own cock, with the hand he used on her and strokes himself to cover the wetness from his hand onto it. 

“Turn over,” his low accented, lustful voice says. Toria does as she is told, rolling onto her stomach, and then feels his hands on her hips, pulling her ass up. She pushes up onto her elbows, and then feels him slowly sheath himself into her, letting out a groan as he does. One hand rests on the small of her back, as the other one grabs her hair, pulling at it as he begins to move in and out of her. It doesn’t take long for him to find a steady and rough pace, grunting with every thrust in. Toria moans and starts moving her hips back to meet his thrusts, causing him to go deeper. 

Oberyn then moves both of his hands in front to grab her breasts through her dress and pulls her back to an upright position with him and he fucks into her even harder. His grunting is now in her ear, she can feel his facial hair there, and he squeezes her breasts, “you take my cock so well, better than any whore ever did. I love being inside you and filling you with my seed.”

Victoria bites her bottom lip, feeling herself near that wall again. She clenches around him as he cries out his name. He does a few more hard thrusts until he stills in her and holds her against him, moaning into her ear. 

He rests his forehead on her shoulder once he relaxes, and taking some deep breaths. He lifts his head and does a soft, playful bite on her shoulder that turns into a kiss. He lets go of her breasts and pulls himself out of her. He pulls his pants back up. They both then collapse on the bed. Victoria moves closer to him, propping herself up on her elbow just to lean over him slightly. He tilts his head in her direction and she places a hand on his chest. 

“How did the red viper make me fall in love with him?” She asks with a smile.

He gives her a smug and playful smile in return, and he speaks in his accent that she loves hearing every time he talks, “perhaps my charm and good looks.”

Victoria rolls her eyes and leans in and kisses him, then there is a knock at their door that leads out to the deck. Oberyn breaks the kiss and calls out, “come in!” Ambrose walks in, “my prince and princess, we have arrived at Yunkai. Oberyn sighs, “why must Doran insist on having relations with slavers?”

“Slavers?” Victoria questions, “are we in Slaver’s Bay?”

Oberyn nods, “Not all of Essos has abolished slavery.”

Victoria is disgusted, “no one should be property.” Oberyn looks at her, “I agree, my love, but there’s nothing anyone can do about it. It’s their way of life here.”

“Why does Dorne have to keep connections here?” She asks, not wanting to speak with people here. 

“Because they hold power here,” he looks over at Ambrose, “we’ll be out in a minute.” Ambrose bows and leaves the room. Oberyn gets up and puts on one of his undershirts then puts a robe on over top and ties a belt with his dagger around his waist. Toria had gotten up and fixed her hair and smoothed out her dress. Oberyn grabs another one of his belts with a dagger and walks over to her.

She furrows her brow at her, “what are you doing?”

“It’s not safe here, and I don’t trust anyone here,” he says while putting the belt around her waist and buckling it and tying off the extra. “I want you to be able to protect yourself.”

“I’ll have you and the guards,” she tilts her head at him.

“I know, and I want you to stay close to me while we are here,” he kisses her lips quickly.

She swallows, “of course, Oberyn.”

They head out onto the deck and Oberyn chooses Ambrose and two other guards, named Leon and Valon to accompany them, leaving the rest to stay on the ship and restock supplies. Oberyn steps off the ship and helps Victoria off. She looks around, the city is large, with red colored buildings. She sees people in dirty clothes with collars and chains. It makes her sick to her stomach. Then she feels an arm around her waist.

“Stay close,” her husband’s accented voice says.

She walks with him, Ambrose and the other to guards. They pass more people in chains, who keep their eyes down. They also pass men in nicer clothing who carry whips, and Victoria feels hatred from them. These men down avert their gaze though, they stare at her, narrowing their gaze. She feels Oberyn’s arm on her waist tighten, also noticing their stares. 

They make it up to the large building, the highest in the city. A girl in chains meets them at the door, “Prince Oberyn, my masters have sent me to lead you to them.”

“Very well,” he responds and they follow her to a room where some men in fine clothing sit in chairs all beside each other. “Wise masters, it is good to see you once again,” Oberyn says in a cheery voice. One of them gets up to walk over and shake hands with him, “good to see you too, Prince Oberyn,” he looks at the woman that led them, “bring us wine, immediately!” He barks the order at her.

Victoria grabs the woman’s hand gently, “please, bring us some wine.” She offers her a kind smile and the woman smiles back slightly, then takes off. The man eyes her for a second before Oberyn speaks, “my brother sends his apologies that he couldn’t be here himself, Lord Yezzan.”

“It’s quite alright, we are honored to have the red viper here. I will show you the pit tonight, we have some new and good fighters that will make for some interesting matches,” Yezzan informs him.

“And are these fighters slaves as well? Forced to fight to the death?” Victoria chimes in. 

Yezzan looks at her, “of course they are.”

“That’s cruel,” she spits out. Yezzan quickly grabs her jaw and makes her look at him, “you should teach your whore how things work here, Prince Oberyn.”

Oberyn already has his dagger drawn and holds it to Yezzan’s throat, the other masters in their seats stand up. Ambrose, Leon, two Dornish guards also step forward. Oberyn speaks, “she is no whore. She is my wife, Princess Victoria Martell of Dorne. I would advise you to remove your hand from her.”

Yezzan looks at him, and then lets go of Toria, and steps back with his hands up, “my apologies, I hadn’t known you had married.” Oberyn places his dagger back on his belt.

“Well now you know. I am the wife of the red viper, and I speak as freely as I wish,” she says glaring at Yezzan and then looks at the other wise masters. Oberyn gets a bit of a proud smile on his lips as he also looks at Yezzan, “you’ve heard her.”

Yezzan swallows and nods, “of course, Prince Oberyn….moving on, we have a chamber ready for you and tonight we can enjoy the fight.”

  
  


….

They had dinner with the wise masters, and were now being led to the pit for the fight. Victoria held onto Oberyn’s arm as they went through a crowd of people. These people didn’t have chains, they were citizens going to watch the pit fights. 

Victoria had expressed her distaste for going to the pit in the chambers they had been escorted to earlier, causing an argument between them. Oberyn reminded her they needed to strengthen their ties with the kingdoms of Essos, and declining to go to the fighting pits would be an insult. 

She knew he was right, but she still didn’t like it and refused him to touch her before dinner. But she was clinging to him as some of the men here gave her hungry stares, Oberyn ordered Ambrose to walk on the other side of her.

They get down to the pits, there are multiple fighting areas, but Yezzan sees them and waves them over to the largest pit. They are out of the crowd, the area they are in is only for nobles and distinguished guests. Yezzan leads them to their seats and they both sit down. Victoria looks at the pit, it is lower than where people watch from, the ground is sand inside it. A crowd is lined up along the rim. 

The gates of the pit open and two large men enter. “They have no armor swords,” Victoria says and looks confused at her husband.

“They don’t need either, these fights are fought with their fists,” Oberyn explains to her, and turns his head in her direction.

“Two men that are forced by their masters to fight to the death must also kill with their bare hands?” Victoria says even more disgusted.

“I know you don’t like it, I don’t either, but I must act as though I do,” he grabs her hand and squeezes it. She takes a deep breath, and nods slightly. She hears a bell ring and the men begin fighting. They start punching, kicking, and putting each other in holds. Eventually one guy gets on top of the other and starts beating him with his fists. 

“I need a drink,” she says to Oberyn and gets up from her chair and goes to the table in the back of nobleman area where a table of food and wine is. She pours herself a cup, and then leans one hand on the table and closes her eyes and takes a sip. She sees a corridor and knows that must lead to where they keep the fighting slaves. Toria looks back to where the pit is, Oberyn is now standing and engaged in a conversation with one of the Lords.

She sneaks down the corridor, she has to know how these men are treated and how many of them the masters condemn to this type of life. She gets to where the cells are, there are so dead bodies in the corner, men that have already died tonight. The men in the cells look up at her, remaining quiet. The men don’t look angry, they look broken. 

She then feels a hand on her wrist, “what are you doing back here?! Women aren’t allowed back here!” one of the masters guard yells at her. 

He drags her back out through the corridor, “let go of me!” she yells as he brings her closer and then lets go of her wrist. All the lords and Oberyn turn when they hear them. Oberyn’s eyes get wider and he immediately goes over to her.

“I found her back in the holding cells, my lords,” the guard explains to the wise masters. Victoria rubs her wrist where the guard had gripped his hand tightly. Oberyn looks her over to make sure she isn’t hurt, then turns around to face the masters, stepping in front of her a little, in a protective manner. 

“Please forgive my wife. She is one of a soft heart and thinks with it more than her head,” Oberyn says in an uplifting tone with a slight smile. Victoria looks at her prince, then looks at the masters. The masters stare at them for a moment, Ambrose, Leon, and Valon are ready to draw their swords. 

Yezzan then speaks, “keep an eye on your wife, we will only excuse so much.” Oberyn nods back to him. 

They watch the rest of the pit fights, Oberyn and Victoria don’t speak until they get back to the chambers they are staying in. 

“What were you doing back in the holding area? Are you mad?” Oberyn asks in a stern voice.

“No, apparently I only think with my heart,” she snarks back at him.

“I said that to keep them from wanting to execute you,” he responds, pointing his finger towards the door.

“Well I would rather be someone who thinks with a soft heart than monsters like them!” Toria couldn’t stand it there, the city was an awful place, “No matter how frightening the men in the pit looked, the true monsters are the free citizens of this city and the wise masters! Why should Dorne keep relations with them?” 

“Because they have the army of the second sons in their pockets, and Dorne doesn’t need to have them as an enemy!” He turns and walks over to the table to pour himself a cup of wine. 

“I don’t like slavers either, my love, but there is great power in Slaver’s bay,” he turns, taking a sip of his wine and walks back over to her, “you need to remember that, my love.”

“Fine, I’ll remember that, and you can remember what my body feels like tonight as you stay to your side of the bed,” she says turning away from him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and let me know what you think!


	17. The Targaryens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They follow him inside, standing beside Oberyn. He leads them to an outdoor patio area where you see a man with silver blonde hair and a girl with silver blonde hair. Oberyn stops in his tracks, “Viserys Targaryen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is mature. If you don't know much about Game of Thrones, Daenerys is only 13 at the start of the books (my story is still about a year before season one takes place) and they aged her up in the show for obvious sexual reasons. For the purpose of my story I am sticking to her age in the books, but no actually sexual things about her will be written in the story.

Three weeks later, after they had visited Asterpor and Meereen where Victoria had to refrain herself from insulting the lords they were meeting with, they were finally leaving Slaver’s Bay. They were making a stop in Pentos before going back to Sunspear. 

They were in their quarters and she was rocking her hips above him. She hadn’t had sex with him for a few days after Yunkai, but she craved him and couldn’t resist. Oberyn’s hands rested on her breasts as she worked herself on his cock, and would move his hips to meet hers. 

She leans over to kiss him, it’s sloppy and rough as they are both getting close to their release. She moves her hips faster and they both moan into each other’s mouth. He moves his hands to help with her movements and to give him better leverage to push his hips up to hers. Soon she breaks the kiss but keeps her face right against his as she cries out, hitting her climax. Her cries and her clenching around him tips him over and he cums hard inside her, his body going stiff. 

Victoria stays there on top of him, kissing at the underside of his jaw. He hums and lifts one of his arms and moves his hand to rest behind his head. 

“I think we’ve arrived in Pentos, you’ll like it much more. It’s a free city,” he says. 

“Good, if I saw one more slaver I think I would have listened to my ‘soft heart’ and stabbed them in the eye,” she looks up at him. Oberyn lets out a chuckle, and brushes some hair out of her face, “maybe my beautiful wolf does have some viper in her.”

Toria smiles and laughs, “is that such a bad thing?” 

He entangles his hand in her hair on the back of her head, “absolutely not, I love it,” he growls and pulls her in for a kiss. She moves her lips in sync with his, she loves the taste of his mouth. 

Once they both dress themselves, Toria looks at the belt and dagger he had given her to wear at Slaver’s Bay.

“You shouldn’t need that here, Pentos is a much safer place,” he says when he looks over and sees her staring at it, “Magister Illyrio is a good man, we’ll feast with him tonight and be on our way to Dorne in the morn.” Toria nods and leaves the belt and dagger.

She liked Pentos, there were many merchants and beautiful things she had never seen before. There is a merchant stand with some jewelry and Victoria stops to look at it. Oberyn waits a few feet back with Ambrose. She looks at the jewelry until her eyes narrow on one necklace. She picks it up, it’s a golden coiled up viper. The end of its tail is looped on the chain and it’s head facing down. Oberyn catches a glimpse of it and walks up behind her. 

“That’s a viper, my sweet,” he says, eyeing her.

“I know, am I not the wife of the red viper?” she responds and there’s an upturn on his lips. They pay the merchant for the necklace and he places it around her neck. He then leans in from behind her and whispers in her ear, “this will show everyone that you are mine.”

Victoria smiles and feels a blush rush to her cheeks, “that’s the idea. I don’t ever want to be mistaken for just your whore ever again.” She turns and envelopes his mouth with hers right there on the street. Oberyn doesn’t mind though as he returns the kiss eagerly. 

Ambrose clears his throat from behind them and they break the kiss, “right, we should keep going,” Victoria states.

They continue to the Magisters estate. Illyrio Mopatis is a tall man, with brown hair and a brown beard. He walks out to greet them, shaking hands with Oberyn, “Prince Oberyn, so good to see you again, and is this your wife? I heard you married a little bit ago.” 

“You too, Magister Illyrio, and yes, this is my wife, Victoria Martell,” Oberyn says as they release each other’s hands. 

Illyrio grabs her hand and kisses the back of it, “princess, it’s lovely to meet you.” He releases her hand, “please come inside, I have some people I want you to meet.”

They follow him inside, standing beside Oberyn. He leads them to an outdoor patio area where you see a man with silver blonde hair and a girl with silver blonde hair. Oberyn stops in his tracks, “Viserys Targaryen.”

The blonde man stands up, “hello Prince Oberyn, good to see you again, though I hardly remember it since I was only seven,” Viserys says and then turns his gaze to Victoria. “And who is this exquisite beauty?” She feels uncomfortable under his gaze, like he is eyeing up a steak and she finds herself wishing she had one of her dresses from Winterfell on that covered all of her body instead of her Dornish one that only covered what needed to be covered.

“Princess Victoria Martell,” she says and moves slightly closer to Oberyn to try and ease how uncomfortable she feels. Toria saw something in him, almost like she could see it in his eyes, he just seemed...cruel. 

“Well it is lovely to meet you,” he grabs your hand and bends down to place a kiss on the back of it. She stiffens a little bit.

“I didn’t know you and your sister were staying here in Pentos,” her prince behind her says while also putting a hand on the small of her back, sensing that she isn’t comfortable. Viserys lets go of Toria’s hand and she relaxes slightly with Oberyn’s touch. She glances back to the girl still sitting back. She looks scared of her own brother as well. 

“Yes, well Magister Illyrio here has offered us a place to stay until we come to an arrangement with the Dothraki, still waiting on my sister to have her first blood though,” the silver haired man says, “I wanted to meet with you as well though, we are family after all. My sister-in-law Elia had been kind to me as a child. Please, come sit.” He gestures over to the seats. “Illyrio, can we have a minute?”

Illyrio nods and exits the room. Victoria walks over with Oberyn and sits in the chair beside him, across from the girl. 

“This is my sister Danaerys,” Viserys says and the silver haired girl nods to them. Victoria felt bad, she looked terrified. She glances over at her husband, but he is watching Viserys’ every move. 

“I wanted to meet because I wanted to discuss Dorne’s position in Westeros. I plan to take back the Iron Throne and the seven kingdoms,” Viserys states.

“And you plan to do that with the Dothraki?” Oberyn questions. 

“Precisely, the Dothraki have vast numbers, and are good warriors, I believe they could take on the Lannister army. I should like to know if I’ll have Dorne’s support.” Viserys says.

“I hate the Lannisters with every breath I take,” Oberyn starts and Victoria thinks about the child they lost because of Tywin Lannister’s threat. Oberyn has more than that to hate him for though, the Lannister army killed his sister and her children. “My brother, and the other Dornish houses do not want to fight in any war regarding the throne. I can tell you though, if you are successful in taking the throne, Dorne would not challenge your rule.”

“Not news I was hoping to hear, but I’ll take what I can get,” the skinny blonde says.

“If you do manage to capture Tywin Lannister at any point, we would like to see his execution,” Victoria chimes in, thinking about her hatred for the man. Viserys looks intrigued by her words, “my, even you despise the man? I will be sure to invite both of you to the execution then.”

Oberyn smiles, “if you do that, you will have Dorne forever on your side.”

….

They feasted with Illyrio, Viscerys, Daenerys and other Pentos magisters that night. During the feast, Victoria noticed the Targaryen girl quiet, and alone at the table. She gets up from her seat next to Oberyn and walks over and sits next to her. “Daenerys, right?”

She nods, “yes, that’s correct.” She was trying to hold herself high, to make herself seem older. 

“How old are you?” Victoria questions.

“I’ll be twelve soon,” Dany answers. Twelve, she was a child still, no wonder she hasn’t bled yet. She was about the same age Sansa and Toria could imagine Sansa being married off yet. Toria looks at her, “and your brother is already trying to marry you off?”

“Yes, I just need to get my first moonblood...were you married off?” Dany asks her.

Victoria looks at her and then looks across the room to Oberyn, “yes, I was. My marriage was to mend the relationship between King’s Landing and Dorne.” She looks back at the blonde girl and sees her sigh. 

Victoria grabs her hand, “but Oberyn and I have come to love and care for each other very much. He would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him. I hope that will be the case for you.” She offers a smile to Dany, and the girl smiles back slightly. 

“Thank you, Princess,” she says to Toria.

“Please, call me Victoria,” Toria tells her. 

“Victoria,” she smiles. 

Oberyn doesn’t turn his attention to his wife when she sits next to the Targaryen girl, he stays in his conversation with the magisters, but he glances over occasionally. He notices her when she looks over at him and then takes the girls hand and their exchange of smiles.

He also notices Viserys eyeing up Victoria, and it makes him tick. Then Viscerys gets up and walks over to them.

“Is my sister being respectful, princess?” He places his hand on Victoria’s shoulder, and she tenses slightly. She swallows a lump in her throat, as she looks at Viserys’ cold eyes, “yes, we were having a lovely girls chat.”

“Good, perhaps you could show her how to fuck a man. I want her to be able to please the Dothraki warlord when they marry...or better yet, you could show me,” a disgusting smirk appears on his face. 

Victoria instantly stands up, getting his hand off her shoulder, “the only man I fuck, is my husband. It would serve you well to remember that.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind sharing,” Viserys says.

Oberyn had already started his way across the room the minute he saw the man put his hand on his wife’s shoulder. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side, and he growls “actually, I do mind. Don’t touch my wife again.”

Viserys swallows, “of course, Prince Oberyn.” He walks away and Dany looks up at them, “I’m sorry about that. I admire the way you stood up to him, Victoria. I wish I could.”

“Maybe one day you will,” Victoria smiles.

“If you can bend a man to your will in bed, you can bend him anywhere,” Oberyn tells her and then looks at Victoria with a slight smirk, and she glances a smile up at him.

“We should retire for the night, my sweet. We leave in the morning to return home,” he says and she walks with him to the chambers Illyrio had provided for them. They walk in and shut the door and Oberyn already has her back against the wall, kissing all over her chest and neck.

  
But then a thought crosses her mind and she puts a hand on his chest to stop him, “Oberyn...I’m overdue for my moonblood.” She looks at his face as he raises his eyebrows.

“Perhaps all of our...hard work on our travels has paid off, my love,” he smiles and kisses her again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment and let me know what you think!!


	18. Baby Martell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria blushes and laughs, “True, I did not fancy marrying him in the beginning, but I now...I couldn’t imagine being married to anyone else. I enjoy my life with him here in Dorne.” 
> 
> Ned looks at her, “so I’m forgiven for not keeping the promise of letting you marry for love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned is back, I love Ned stark so much.

They had been back in Dorne for two days, Victoria was once again seeing Maester Jonah on a regular basis for the pregnancy. 

Oberyn was in the training arena with Trystane, Doran’s son. He was finally back from his stay with his mother. He notices Victoria’s handmaiden, Laria, walking down to them without Victoria. He puts a hand up to halt the Trystane and walks over to meet Laria. She curtseys to him, but he can see the troubled look on her face.

“My Prince,” she says, finishing up the curtsey.

“What is it, Laria? Where is Victoria?” He questions.

“I wanted to discuss the princess with you, my prince. I’m concerned for her,” Laria looks down at the ground.

“And what concerns do you have?” He asks, his voice getting more serious. 

“She won’t drink anything I nor any servant brings her, I don’t think she truly had anything to drink since you both arrived back in Dorne,” Laria admits. Oberyn looks away and sighs. He knows why she is refusing to drink anything, she’s worried about losing this baby like the one before. 

He looks back at the handmaiden, “thank you for telling me, Laria. Where is my wife now?”

“She is in your chambers,” she responds. 

Oberyn nods, “thank you.”

When Oberyn walks into their room, he sees her sitting by the balcony, reading a book. He is still in his armor and is holding a cup of water, he walks over beside her. She looks up from her seat at him, and smiles. 

“Have I told you that I love you in your armor?” She smirks at him and he flashes a smile, but it quickly fades. He holds up the cup of water for her, she looks at it, but then turns her attention back to her book. 

“Laria told me you haven’t been drinking. You need to drink, my sweet,” He says in a stern, but caring tone.

“I won’t lose this child. I won’t trust anything anyone here gives me while I am carrying our child this time,” she snaps back, turning her head back up to him.

“Even if that person is me?” He responds, and she furrows her brow, “I went and got this water myself, no one else has touched it. It’s completely safe to drink, you know I wouldn’t do anything to harm our child.”

She glances at the cup while biting her bottom lip, then up at him, then back to the cup and takes it. She drinks all the water quickly, and pulls the cup away from her mouth when it is empty. She catches a drip of water on her chin with her thumb and looks up at him again, “thank you.”

“Victoria, if you don’t drink enough water, that will also harm our child,” he says, while bending down at his knees to be more level with her. 

She sighs, “I know...I know…” She closes her eyes and opens them again to look at him, and he can see they are becoming tearful, “I’m scared, Oberyn.” He grabs the hand closest to him, enclosing it in both of his hands. 

“Tywin Lannister won’t hurt this child. You trust Laria, don’t you?” He asks her and she nods. “Then only Laria is the only one who will bring you something to drink. I’ll tell her that no one else is to touch a drink she intends on bringing to you. You have to promise me that you’ll drink though, my love.”

Victoria closes her eyes and swallows, then opens them, “I promise.” Oberyn stands and leans in to kiss her hand he does.

….

Victoria was nearing the end of her pregnancy, her belly was swollen, due any day, and her mother and father had just arrived at the docks. She stands at the shore with Oberyn. Her hands resting on her stomach, and Oberyn’s hand resting on the small of her back. Her parents make their way to them, and she hugs her father and then her mother.

“It’s good to see you both,” Victoria says as she is hugging her mother. She was grateful to have her mother there, because truthfully, Victoria was terrified about going into childbirth. At least her mother would be able to give her advice.

“You look well, Victoria, and we are both excited to meet our first grandchild,” Ned says with a smile. He then looks to Oberyn and they shake hands, “Prince Oberyn, good to see you’ve been taking care of my daughter.”

“Of course, Lord Stark, I told you I would, and I’m a man of my word,” Oberyn gives a cheeky smile and then looks at Catherine. “And forgive me, we haven’t yet been introduced. Your daughter has told me about you though.”

“Catherine Stark, it’s nice to finally meet you, Prince Oberyn.” she offers a smile. Though Victoria knew her mother’s opinions of her husband from the ravens they had exchanged. Her mother liked that she was happy with him, but still didn’t like him for his reputation prior to their marriage. Her mother promised to be kind to Oberyn in the last raven they had sent. 

“We shouldn’t keep you out in the sun and on your feet,” Ned says looking at Toria. Oberyn nods in agreement and they make their way back to the palace. 

Victoria is out of breath by the time they get to the seating area in the garden. Oberyn helps her sit down and sits next to her. Ned and Catherine sit across from them, “I remember that feeling, it’s a relief when you can take a full breath again,” her mother smiles. Victoria lets out a laugh, “I do look forward to that, again.”

“How is our grandchild? And have you decided on names?” Ned asks with a smile.

“The baby is well, and we have,” she smiles and looks at Oberyn. He returns the smile and looks at her parents and says, “if it is a girl, Annalise, and August if it is a boy.”

“Those are wonderful names,” Ned responds.

“And everything is ready for when the child arrives?” Her mother asks.

“Yes, mother, we have everything set, and our maester is well prepared. He has delivered Oberyn’s other children,” Victoria informs her.

“Ah right,” she says looking at Oberyn, her tone getting a little cold, “your bastards, how many do you have again?” Victoria rolls her eyes, “mother-” she starts but Oberyn cuts her off.

“I have eight children already, four of which still live here. Your daughter is wonderful with them, even the eldest loves her,” he says looking at Catherine. She looks at Victoria and decides to not press the matter. 

They all talk for a bit more, Catherine making a few subtle remarks towards Oberyn. Oberyn and Ned leave to meet with Doran eventually, and Victoria stays there with her mother. “I thought you promised you would be kind to him, mother, I do love him,” Toria raises her eyebrow.

“I’m sorry Toria, all I know of him is what I have heard. I care about your happiness,” her mother sighs.

“I am happy. Oberyn makes me happy. He is a wonderful husband to me, and I love the children he already has. So please, try to be more kind,” she begs, and Catherine nods. 

….

In their chambers that night, Victoria just put her nightgown on when Oberyn entered the room. “I see you get your strong will from your mother after today,” he looks at her with an amused smile. Victoria turns to look at him, and rolls her eyes, “I apologize for my mother today.”

“It’s alright, she cares about you,” he says as he walks over. He places his hands on either side of her stomach, “it’s good she is here though. I can tell you are nervous about childbirth. She’ll be able to help calm you.” Victoria takes as deep of a breath as she can with another human being crushing her organs and gives her and nods as she puts her arms around his neck, resting her hands on the back of it. 

“There is just so much that can go wrong,” she quietly says.

“And there is just as much that can go right, don’t worry, my sweet,” he says.

“Easy for you to say, you're not the one having to push our child out,” She responds in a light tone and her lips turning upward. Oberyn shrugs his head, “this is true,” he chuckles and presses a soft kiss to her lips. His hands rub her stomach, “our child will be just fine though, you have to believe that.”

“I’ll try,” she smiles, and walks over to the bed. She watches him undress from the bed, looking at his tone abdomen and back, and the dimples at the bottom of his back. Once he is just left to his pants he goes over to the foot of the bed and crawls on, over top of her, holding himself up to not press any of his own weight on her. His face meets hers where she is propped up against the headboard. He nuzzles his face into her neck and places sweet kisses there. She smiles, “I love you.”

He pulls his head up, “and I love you.” He places another soft, long kiss on her lips before he rolls to the side of her. 

….

“That’s an interesting necklace, Victoria,” her father says as they walk together in the gardens the next day, at a slow pace for Toria’s sake. Laria follows a few feet behind.

“I got it back in Pentos with Oberyn. A snake is the sigil of House Martell, which I am a part of,” she reminds him. He chuckles and looks forward, “you seem very fond of your new life, and new husband, and to think, you had been upset when the arrangement was made. What did you tell me again? Something along the lines of “condemning me to a miserable life.”

Victoria blushes and laughs, “True, I did not fancy marrying him in the beginning, but I now...I couldn’t imagine being married to anyone else. I enjoy my life with him here in Dorne.” 

Ned looks at her, “so I’m forgiven for not keeping the promise of letting you marry for love?”

She grins, “of course, papa.” 

Then she gets a sharp pain, and places her arm on his shoulder to lean on him. She feels fluid go down her legs. Ned is looking at her worried, “Victoria, are you okay?”

“My water broke,” she looks up at him. Laria steps forward, “I’ll help you to your chambers. Lord Stark, if you want to get the maester and Prince Oberyn.” 

Laria helps her walk to the chambers, they pass her mother on the way and she joins them. Laria lays some towels down on the bed, Victoria leans on the table as she feels a short contraction hit her. Laria finishes setting up the towels and her mother helps her lay on the bed, “the maester will be here soon.”

Ned finds the maesters study and tells him that Victoria has begun childbirth. He then finds Oberyn in the courtyard with some of his daughters, “Victoria is in childbirth.”

Oberyn looks at him, then looks at the girls, “go find Julieta. I have to go.” Dorea nods and leaves with Loreza. Oberyn walks with him to the hall outside their chambers. 

….

Victoria had been in labor for a while now, finally getting toward the end, and screaming. She was sweaty and holding her mothers hand as she sat beside her. Maester Jonah, was telling her to keep pushing, “one more large push, and that should be it.”

Victoria manages to put one more large push out, squeezing her eyes shut and screaming her way through it and then she hears crying. Her eyes shoot open and she sees Jonah holding the baby….her and Oberyn’s baby. Jonah clamps the umbilical cord and cuts it. Laria hands him a towel and he dries off the baby, and then she hands him a blanket and puts it around the back of the child.

Victoria leans back against the headboard. Jonah moves from his spot at her feet, over to her side, “it’s a boy.” He hands the small baby to her and she lays her new son on her chest. She looks down at him and lets out a happy laugh, some tears filling her eyes, “hello baby.”

“He’s beautiful, Victoria,” her mother says. Toria smiles at her then turns her attention back to the new little baby. He had dark fuzz on his head, the color of Oberyn’s hair. She gently runs the back of her finger across his head. 

Oberyn and Ned had both been pacing out in the hallway. Oberyn listened to her screams, and he felt bad he couldn’t do anything. He had heard the other mothers of his children scream during childbirth and it hadn’t bothered him, but he hadn’t loved any of them like he loves Victoria. 

Soon the door opens and Jonah and Catherine walk out. Jonah bows to him and Ned and takes off down the hall. 

Catherine looks at Oberyn, “you now have a new son.”

A son. 

Oberyn smiles. He walks into the room and sees Victoria laying on the bed against the headboard holding their baby to her chest. He thinks she is the most beautiful she has ever looked, even looking like a mess, a beautiful mess. She smiles when she looks up at him, “come here, my love.” 

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed beside her. He looks down at the child in her arms on her chest.

She looks up at him, then down at the baby, “this is our son, Prince August Martell.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	19. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August definitely could tell the difference between Oberyn and Victoria holding him as he began to move and quietly fuss in Oberyn’s hold. His eyes and nose scrunch up, the eyes that had finally changed from the newborn blue to dark brown like his own. Oberyn sways as Victoria was doing, and that helps to settle him some. Eventually, August is breathing evenly, sound asleep. He walks over to the cradle and gently lays him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the update being later than normal. I've started school again and have been only able to write in my free time. But this chapter has so fluff, and smut. Also writing Oberyn being a dad to the girls and August has me feeling a certain way.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is mature.

Oberyn had been so happy to finally hold a son in his arms that night with Victoria. After having eight daughters he thought he would never have a son. August was perfect, of course the only defining features they could tell at the moment was that he would have dark hair like him. The rest of his facial features weren’t prominent enough yet to tell who he looked like. 

He walked over to the cradle and laid the sleeping child down, then turned and walked by to the bed where his very exhausted wife laid. He took off his robe and undershirt and laid down beside her. She looks up at him with her tired, but bright eyes, “I wonder how long he’ll sleep.”

“I’ll get him when he wakes up, you need to rest, my sweet,” he says to her as he pulls her back to his chest, leaving his arm over top of her. He gently kisses her shoulder, “goodnight.”

Sure enough, August started fussing in the middle of the night. Oberyn rubs his eyes and sits up in the bed. Toria stirs awake and is about to sit up when Oberyn gets up and goes over to the cradle and picks up the crying baby. He holds him to his bare chest hoping the warmth might comfort him. He sways back and forth, but August keeps crying. 

Victoria has sat up in the bed, leaning on the headboard, “he’s probably hungry again.”

She slips one arm out of her nightgown to pull the fabric down, “bring him here, my love.” Oberyn obliges and walks over, handing their upset son to her, she holds him to her chest and he latches to her breast. Oberyn sits on the edge of the bed, looking at her. He thinks she looks beautiful, and not in a sexual way, but beautiful in a motherhood way.

“Being a mother suits you,” he says with a genuine smile. 

She looks up at him, “I hardly know what I am doing, I only helped out some with my siblings You’re the one that has had eight children.”

He lets out a soft and tired chuckle, “August doesn’t know that though.” Her lips turn upward. When August finally finishes eating, she lifts him up to her shoulder to pat his back until he burps. She then hands him back to Oberyn and puts her arm back through her nightgown. Oberyn lays him back down in the crib, then returns to where he had been sleeping in the bed and sleep quickly returns to him.

….

A week had passed since August was born, Victoria quickly took to being a mother. She could almost sense when August was going to cry during the day, and would already be walking over to him when he did. 

Her parents had finally returned home after spending some days with their grandson. Her mother gave her some advice for him, and Victoria was happy to take it.

Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza loved him, they spent much of their days with Victoria and him trying to get some kind of reaction from him. Loreza and Dorea would sometimes do things that upset him and then be scolded by their older sisters. Elia was very good with August, and could calm him with ease.

Victoria was exhausted though, August was waking up two to three times a night to eat and be changed. Oberyn would try to help and try to let her sleep, but she was August’s source of food, so he didn’t usually have a choice but to wake her. He could see how tired she looked, but she tried to brush it off like she was fine.

Oberyn walked into their chambers to see Victoria already in a nightgown by the balcony, swaying with August in her arms. He walks over behind her, and puts his hands on her upper arms and kisses the hair on the side of her head. He looks down and sees that August is still awake in her arms. 

“Give him to me, you can go to sleep,” he quietly says.

“It’s alright, I can get him to bed, while you ready yourself for bed,” she says, turning her head to be able to see him.

“Victoria, he’s going to have you up tonight. The least I can do is let you sleep now,” he steps in front of her. 

She looks down at their son and sighs, then back up at Oberyn, “thank you.” She hands August over to him and then gives him a quick kiss on the lips before she makes her way over to the bed. 

August definitely could tell the difference between Oberyn and Victoria holding him as he began to move and quietly fuss in Oberyn’s hold. His eyes and nose scrunch up, the eyes that had finally changed from the newborn blue to dark brown like his own. Oberyn sways as Victoria was doing, and that helps to settle him some. Eventually, August is breathing evenly, sound asleep. He walks over to the cradle and gently lays him down. 

He stares down at the tiny child. He can’t wait to train him to fight one day when he is old enough, make him as good a warrior as himself. He hoped that August would inherit Victoria’s compassion for others, something he greatly lacked in.

He didn’t know how his wife could just appeal to people so easily. She could see good in bad people while he could only see the evil in bad people. When she was present in negotiations....his type of negotiations that usually included his dagger, he often found himself not being as...merciless. He was very black and white, she was color.

He walks over to his dresser and removes his robe and undershirt. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls on the muscles of his shoulder. He walks over to the bed and looks at his wife, already asleep. She is facing him, and he can see the circles around her eyes from her exhaustion. He sighs and lays down next to her. Her hand is resting up by the pillows, he gently presses his lips to her fingers before he closes his eyes. 

….

Months later, August was nearing a year old. He was old enough for a governess now, they hired another one because Julieta already had her hands full with the four girls. August was also finally old enough to stay in his own room door the corridor, sleeping through the nights and not needing to breastfeed from Victoria any longer. 

Victoria and Oberyn were definitely looking forward to being able to be loud in their own chambers again while they fucked, instead of holding in their moans or having to sneak off in the middle of the night to Oberyn’s study if they wanted to be loud. Victoria did enjoy it though, running through the halls, quietly laughing with him at night like love-sick children. And as soon as they would enter his study they would be all over each other, devouring each other as they moaned without worrying about waking up a baby.

Something else they had started doing was having Oberyn pull out...most of the time. They both agreed they didn’t need another child at the moment between August and the girls. But sometimes Oberyn would forget in the middle of their pleasure and hold her close to him as he came buried in her. 

Victoria put August down in his new room, leaving him sound asleep, and then walked to her and Oberyn’s chambers. She was immediately pressed to the wall by Oberyn’s fully naked body. His lips attacked her neck, surely leaving bruises, and she felt his already hard cock against her through her dress. He grinded into her, as his hands started pulling up her dress. 

Victoria bites her lower lips, and then she feels Oberyn speak against her neck, “you don’t have to be quiet anymore, I want to hear every word, gasp and moan that falls from that perfect mouth of yours.”

Fuck, they hadn’t even started and he was already driving her crazy and she could feel how wet she was. She pulled his head up for a desperate kiss as she reached down and took his cock in her hand and began to stoke him. He moaned into their kiss. Victoria then sank down to her knees, and Oberyn kept his grip on her dress he had bunched up and pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her only in her underwear.

She looked at his cock in front of her face now and wasted no time taking him all the way into her mouth. Oberyn puts a palm flat on the wall behind her as he leans slightly, and groans. Toria glances up and sees him with his eyes closed and mouth open, taking in the feeling of her mouth on him. 

She pulls her head back, dragging her tongue along the bottom of his shaft as she does. She pulls her mouth off for a second then takes the tip back into her mouth and swirls her tongue. When she glances up again he is watching her, pure lust in his eyes as he is loving the sight of his cock in her mouth. She keeps her eye contact with him as she wraps a hand around his base and starts bobbing her head up and down on him, moving her hand along in sync with her head. His eyes shut immediately and she feels his hand that is not on the wall entwine itself in her hair.

His hips start to slightly buck and his head in her hair pulls her head back. His voice is deep and his accent is thick, “I’m not ready to cum yet, my love.”

He pulls her back up to her feet and crashes his mouth onto hers, quickly slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pushes her underwear down her thighs until it falls to the ground. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he pushes her back into the wall for more support as he reaches down to line himself up with her.

He then thrusts upward roughly, Victoria’s mouth breaks from the kiss as she gasps, breathing on him. Their faces are so close as they both stare at each other while staying still. 

“I love you,” she says and kisses him again, and he eagerly kisses back, and then he starts to rock his hips, building up a rhythm.

Loud moans escape both of them when he gets a steady pace and pushes forward roughly each time. They broke their kiss and are moaning and breathing into each other's ears. Victoria has a firm grip in his dark curly hair, and Oberyn is holding her up against the wall by her thighs.

“We’re going to fuck all night long, you feel so good,” Oberyn breathes againts her ear, and bites at the soft skin under the angle of her jaw. 

His statement just makes the feeling in her core build, she’s almost ready to cum all over his cock. She moans, “yes, Oberyn, whatever you want.”

He hooks one arm under her one of her knees to bring her leg up a little higher, and changes the angle, making him rub right on that spot inside her that makes her cry out. He thrusts harder, and she yells every time until she is finally coming undone around him. She says his name over and over while he continues to push in and out of her, loud grunts coming from him. He then moves away from the wall, and walks over to the bed laying her down. He is bending over at his waist to lean over her and starts pounding into her. It doesn’t take long before she feels him pull out and then feels the hot streaks of his cum hitting her stomach. 

Once his orgasm finishes, he leans down and starts dragging his tongue along her stomach, cleaning his cum off her. He then moves back up to kiss her and Victoria happily kisses him back, she can taste some of his cum still in his mouth. 

She brings her hand to his jaw and pulls back from the kiss, “I hope what you said is true because I want you to fuck me all night.”

A big cheeky smile appears on his face, “whatever my princess desires.”

….

Victoria wakes up, facing the balcony on the bed. It looks to be at least mid-morning. She and Oberyn had been up late making true to their words. She rolls over to see her sleeping prince beside her, laying on his stomach with an arm folded under his pillow. The bed sheet resting just above his waist, so she had a clear view of his back and side. Toria stares at the muscles that curve from his back to his side, and the muscles of his folded arm. Over a year of being married to him and she still could not get over how attractive he was. 

Her eyes move up to his curly hair which was a mess from sleeping and her fingers running through it. The little grey he had in his hair around his ears when they had met had increased slightly, just enough to be more noticeable if someone got up close. Victoria liked it though, she thought it made him more handsome. 

She loves the man next to her. Life with him was...paradise.

Oberyn hums and then speaks in a sleepy deep voice, “you’re staring.”

Victoria grins slightly, embarrassed she had been caught, “no….I’m admiring my husband.”

He opens one eye, simultaneously raising his eyebrow with it, “feels like you are just staring.”

Victoria rolls her eyes, “maybe I was, maybe I was staring and thinking about how handsome you are.”

He closes his eye and his lips upturn, he reaches his arm over to her to try and lazily pull her to him. She scooches over to him and nestles her nose against his. He lets out a happy hum, “I think you fucked all the energy out of me last night, my sweet.”

Victoria laughs, “well at least I can say I fucked the great Oberyn Martell to the point of exhaustion.” Her statement makes him laugh and roll over to pull her onto his chest. He opens both his eyes and looks at her, “yes you did. You own my body and my heart.” 

Victoria smiles and runs her hand through his messy hair, “and you own mine.” She presses a long kiss to his mouth, and gets off him and up from the bed. She goes over to her standing curtain to get dressed.

A raven appears at the balcony once she puts her dress on, she walks over and takes the note from the bird’s foot, Oberyn watching from the bed. She unravels the paper.

_ Victoria,  _

_ Lord Arryn was killed, the King has asked me to be his new hand temporarily. I will be traveling to King’s Landing with your sisters. If you are able, I would like you and Oberyn to come up. It would be good to have Dorne represented as the King seeks a permanent hand. Your sisters would also like to see you. _

_ Love, Father _

She walks over to the bed and sits down. “What is it, Toria?” Oberyn asks beside her.

“My father is acting hand of the king, he’s asked us to come to King’s Landing.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are finally getting up to season 1! Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
